Por Culpa de Tu Orgullo
by Kaissa
Summary: Tras el embarazo de Kagome y un pequeño gesto de amor de Sesshoumaru la perla se activa cumpliéndoles su deseo. Pero aquella hija crece y le enseñará a su padre por las malas a que debe compartirla...nuevos embarazos y nuevos amores...eso depara el futuro
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa! nOn....sip...aquí traje otra locura que se me pasó por la cabeza uno de estos días y que no pude evitar comenzar a escribir jejejeje.

Algunas aclaraciones importantes es que este fic estaría situado después de algunas cosas que han pasado en Inu Yasha Kanketsuhen, para los que no han visto la segunda temporada, no se preocupen no hago literalmente ningún adelanto, intenté mantener todo dentro de los marcos de la serie que todos hemos visto desde hace años, así que no sabrán nada que no sepan desde antemano!.

Bueno, espero que les agrade el inicio de esta historia! n.n

Aclaro que Inu y Co. no me pertenecen solo tomé prestados sus personajes para hacer esta historia!

_"..."_ - lo que piensan los personajes.

* * *

_**Intercambio**_

**Las nubes aún continuaban completamente negras sobre todos. Corría mucho viento, lo que alborotaba sus cabellos sin control alguno. La lluvia mojaba sus cuerpos y los rayos aún no cesaban intentando iluminar aquella noche de pelea.**

**Aún mantenían las armas en sus manos, cada uno con el cuerpo tenso, sintiendo en sus músculos la presión que ocasionaba la situación. Nadie quería moverse, nadie estaba seguro sobre cómo reaccionar.**

**Sus respiraciones agitadas eran calladas por los fuertes truenos que irrumpían de vez en cuando en el lugar.**

**Los rayos mostraban por breves momentos el desolador paisaje, las heridas en sus cuerpos, la sangre en el césped, la sangre en ellos mismos.**

**.- Murió…-murmuró una joven de largos cabellos tomados en una cola-**

**Todos despertaron del extraño encanto que había dejado aquella horrible lucha en la que ninguno se había salvado de salir herido, ni siquiera los más fuertes youkais.**

**Un solo cuerpo yacía en aquel lugar. Inmóvil. Era un niño. Momentos atrás llevaba el fragmento de la perla consigo. Ahora se lo había llevado la muerte.**

**No había sido en vano, su muerte había conllevado a que aquel sucio ser también desapareciera, pero aún su energía negativa envenenaba el entorno, aún los hacía sentir con una presión en el pecho y es que al parecer ni siquiera después de muerto Naraku los dejaría completamente en paz. El cuerpo de ese chico inerte sería la mayor prueba de la existencia de aquel odiado y cruel hanyou.**

**La joven que había hablado dejó caer su gran boomerang y se acercó al cuerpo que yacía a unos metros de ella. Lo abrazó. Lloró.**

**Un joven y guapo monje puso su mano en su hombro intentando darle paz a pesar de que también casi había muerto. Si no hubiese sido por los poderes de aquella sacerdotisa, él simplemente habría sido absorbido por el oscuro miasma que Naraku se encargó de poner sobre el campo de lucha para evitar que aquel monje utilizara cualquier ataque.**

**Pero no tuvo en cuenta que los poderes de la miko habían crecido de tal forma que fue capaz de salvar a su amigo destruyendo el miasma con sus flechas y su presencia.**

**El joven hanyou aún con su espada entre sus manos, presionándola, no entendía bien cómo había ocurrido todo, pero sí era capaz de reconocer que había terminado. Por fin. Terminó.**

**La miko cayó sentada y suspiró, estaba muy cansada. Nunca había ocupado tanta energía espiritual en tan poco tiempo, nunca había tenido que dividir sus energías para curar a un amigo…y para pelear contra un enemigo al mismo tiempo. Sintió cómo unas fuertes manos la tomaban de los hombros y sonrió. Ese joven lobo. Él también le sonreía con cierta melancolía.**

**Al abrir sus ojos, vio que los únicos que aún permanecían inmóviles eran aquellos hermanos…aquellos hermanos que se odiaban con tanta fuerza que dentro de la misma lucha con Naraku habían peleado entre ellos.**

**No entendía por qué no podían estar sin pelear un momento…incluso si no se hablaran, si no se miraran, todo habría sido más fácil.**

**El gran Taiyoukai, impávido ante la imagen que tenía frente a él de aquel chico muerto comenzó a caminar guardando su espada. La única que le quedaba: Tetsusaiga. Pero alguien lo detuvo en seco. Nadie escuchó excepto él por un trueno que pasó justo en aquel momento.**

**.- Sesshoumaru! –había sido claro y enfático el hanyou. Decidió detenerse solo para ver qué era lo que quería aunque no era su costumbre escuchar a su patético hermano menor. Pero no le quedaba otra, sabía como era de fastidioso y en ese momento no estaba para soportarlo. El lobo también lo quedó mirando extrañado, no le gustaba el hecho de que hubiese llamado a su hermano.**

**A pesar de tener un cuerpo mucho más resistente que todos se encontraba herido. La batalla claramente había sido muy dura, y es que no solo había peleado contra el enemigo común de todos sino también con Inu yasha.**

**Se limitó a detenerse y a mirar de reojo a aquel chico de dorados ojos al igual que él.**

**.- Espera un momento no hemos terminado –lo oyó murmurar. Todos quedaron mirándolo ¿qué le pasaba?, recién venían saliendo de una cruel batalla y ¿él aún quería más?**

**Kagome miró por un momento sus ojos temiendo que se hubiese transformado por la aún oscura aura que los rodeaba, pero no era así, Inu yasha estaba bien, sus ojos dorados como de costumbre y sin ninguna marca en su pálido rostro.**

**Sesshoumaru se volteó a verlo, no entendía que era lo que quería decir con eso, la lucha había terminado y él siempre lo había sacado del camino, estaba claro que el gran Taiyoukai le había ganado.**

**.- Nosotros aún tenemos cosas pendientes –lo volvieron a escuchar decir. Era un insensato.**

**.- No tengo cosas pendientes con híbridos como tú…-murmuró sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, ni de dolor, ni de molestia, solo su básica frialdad y un leve toque de arrogancia.**

**.- Claro que sí!...papá te entregó esa espada que sana y que puede abrir puertas al infierno, pero no te la mereces…y yo la quiero –exclamó con fastidio. No entendía por qué a Sesshoumaru le había dejado una espada tan peligrosa sabiendo que él solo la usaría para matar y enviar a todos los que se encontrara a su paso al inframundo. Con él ya lo había intentado en medio de la batalla y no había sido agradable.**

**.- No seas idiota –dijo molesto. Un híbrido lo estaba juzgando, el híbrido que él más odiaba. Eso lo fastidiaba con creces.**

**.- Vamos…tendremos una lucha y decidiremos eso…**

**.- Inu yasha –lo llamó la joven de negros cabellos. Quiso ir con él pero Kouga lo evitó, tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería que se le acercara- ¡estás diciendo cosas sin pensar! –le gritó intentando soltarse de los brazos de Kouga aunque sabía que era imposible - ¡ambos están heridos esto no sería una lucha justa! –ella lo sabía. A pesar de que Sesshoumaru estuviese herido, no significaba un cambio en sus poderes, pero eso sí ocurría con Inu yasha, él si estaba mucho más debilitado, se le veía en el rostro.**

**El joven monje lo miró con ojos confundidos, por qué quería pelear ahora, no era un buen momento, Sango sufría, Kohaku estaba muerto y todos heridos. ¿Quería aprovecharse que Sesshoumaru no tenía todos sus poderes? Por un momento se preguntó si el que estuviese herido cambiaría el resultado de aquella pelea que se venía dilatando desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, incluso desde el mismo día que Inu Yasha nació.**

**La joven exterminadora por su parte solo optó por cerrar sus ojos con tristeza. Inu yasha era y seguiría siendo un idiota sin remedio.**

**.- ¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo perder tu querida espada? –murmuró irónico el menor de los Taisho provocando un cambio drástico en la expresión de su hermano mayor. Kagome pudo ver en los ojos de Sesshoumaru que éste no tendría problemas en matar a Inu yasha. Es lo que haría. No tendría compasión.**

**Intentó por todos los medios convencerlo de que recapacitara, pero el orgullo de Inu yasha y su testarudez eran mucho más que su consciencia en ese momento. Por algunos momentos la miko sentía que ni siquiera la estaba escuchando y que sus súplicas porque no peleara eran en vano. No quería que muriera, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo solo por una vieja rencilla.**

**Con temor vio como el Taiyoukai sacó su espada y la puso frente a él. Inu Yasha también alistó a Tessaiga y los músculos de ambos se prepararon para la cruel batalla que seguiría entre ellos. Ninguno daría tregua, ninguno se echaría atrás…los dos iban a matar.**

**Cuando Inu Yasha se encontraba dispuesto a lanzar su primer ataque vio lo que parecía ser una leve sonrisa en los labios de su hermano. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda y luego de ello una inmensa molestia ¿De qué se reía? ¿Tan confiado estaba?**

**.- De qué te ríes –gruñó.**

**.- ¿Qué obtendré yo si gano la pelea…?-lo escuchó decir. **

**Es cierto, Inu Yasha había exigido la espada de Sesshoumaru si ganaba, pero él ¿qué daría?**

**.- Maldito aprovechado –volvió a gruñir presionando más su espada. **

**Pensó en entregarle también su espada, pero si lo hacía quedaría completamente vulnerable y sólo lo convertiría en un asesino de masas. Tomó aire. No había tomado en cuenta que el Taiyoukai también exigiría algo a cambio.**

**Sin embargo Inu Yasha se encontraba profundamente confiado a tal nivel, que lanzó una feroz propuesta.**

**.- Si tú ganas…te llevas a Kagome…**

**

* * *

**

Siii Inu y sus grandiosas ideas que después se le escapan de las manos! jejeje...el capi quedó algo corto, pero es porque es la introducción xD

Bueno les dejo un adelanto del próx cap!

**_".-Dime ya que quieres…_**

**_.- Puedo…quedarme contigo?...-Sesshoumaru terminó de girarse para quedar frente a ella- yo también…quiero…castigar lo que me hizo…"_**

Sip, Kagome-chan tampoco se quedará atrás esta vez jejeje

Espero sus comentarios a ver qué les parece!

Arigato!

Ja na!**_  
_**


	2. Gané

Konichiwa! nOn...waaa! muchas gracias a todos/as por sus reviews!! de verdad no me lo esperaba! así que espero lograr cumpliendo sus expectativas con el resto de los caps que le quedan a esta historia!

**XtinaOdss! **muchas gracias por tu review! n.n, espero que te guste la continuación xD intenté no tardar mucho! XD....**Karina Natsumi! **muchas gracias! espero que te guste este cap n.n...**Hitomi! **muchas gracias por tu review! espero que te sigan gustando los capis!...**black-Kiari! **actualicé lo más rápido que pude xD, pos si la verdad Inu es un tarado...le traerá bastantes problemas el haber apostado a la pobre de Kag xD muchas gracias por tu review!** Brenda Hyuga xD! **tu misma lo dijiste XD por tarado la va a perder xD, al menos si sigue actuando así si xD, a mí también me gusta mucho, por eso es inevitable que los ponga juntos xD muchas gracias por tu review!...**yera-chan! **muchas gracias por tu review! jejej el problema de Inu es que aunque lo vencen mil veces no entiende XDD...**ALEJANDRA! **qué gusto verte por aquí! jajaja nee muchas gracias por tu comentario! y naa no pareces mi acosadora! XDDD pero espero que este fic te guste también! muchísimas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo! =).**..natalia! **actualicé lo más rápido que pude XDD yo también qusiera que lo enterrara a 10 mil metros XD pero de eso se encargará Sesho xD! muchas gracias por tu review!..**.Son Shaiveg Tashio! **muchas gracias por tu review! actualicé lo más rápido que pude! . espero te guste el cap!....**princeserekou! **que gusto verte por aqui! n.n spi tu lo has dicho xD su problema es que siempre piensa después de hablar xDD...**XiO**! jejeje muchas gracias! espero que los siguientes caps sigan manteniendo el gusto!

Bueno, no las retraso más, solo recuerdo que Inu y Co lamentablemente no me pertenecen xD solo los tomé prestados para esta historia!

* * *

_** Gané **_

**Todos abrieron enormemente sus ojos, nadie podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera el mismo Sesshoumaru, él jamás apostaría a Rin en una pelea, menos sabiendo que tiene todas las de perder ¿Qué se proponía?.**

**Kagome no podía creer lo que había dicho, ¡La estaba entregando a ella! Como si fuera un objeto, como si fuera una espada, la estaba poniendo al mismo nivel que Tenseiga sólo porque no quería perder a Tessaiga.**

**Sus amigos no entendían que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, estaba bien sino quería perder a Tessaiga, o si estaba muy confiado, pero ninguna de las dos era excusa suficiente para poner a la mujer que más lo amaba en juego para entregársela a su hermano como si fuese un regalo.**

**El mayor de los Taisho aún no salía de su impresión, no entendía por qué había tomado aquella decisión, a él no le interesaba llevar otra mujer a su castillo que no fuese Rin. Con ella en verdad ya era suficiente ¿Qué haría con otra?**

**Intentó por un momento razonar como el hanyou que tenía frente a él pero le fue imposible, no cabía ninguna idea razonable en su cabeza, nada que diera una pista para entender, nada hasta que la imagen de Kikyo se evocó repentinamente en la mente del Taiyoukai.**

**.- Que ocurre Inu Yasha…acaso te recuerda demasiado a tu novia? –murmuró de forma fría al creer entender el por qué su hermano entregaba a aquella humana así. Pudo ver en los ojos de su hermano como la tristeza se apoderaba de él.**

**La miko también pudo notar el cambio en su hanyou, su cuerpo se encorvó levemente, sus ojos cambiaron totalmente de expresión, sus manos se relajaron y Tessaiga cayó un poco. Sintió como Kouga la presionaba contra su pecho, supuso que en busca de que ella no se diese cuenta de lo que en verdad ocurría en ese momento. Pero era imposible.**

**Era cierto…por eso la quería alejar de su lado...después de todo siempre había sido la sombra de Kikyo. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a recorrer su rostro acariciándolo sin control.**

**Sintió las manos del joven lobo acariciando su cabeza, pero tenía la sensación de que aquella sensación en su pecho, aquella herida no sanaría ni con todas las caricias del mundo en aquel momento.**

**.- Maldito perro –gruñó Kouga- te vas a arrepentir de esto…**

**.- No te metas lobo…-murmuró sin siquiera mirarlo-**

**.- Pero qué idiotez estás diciendo Inu Yasha! –gritó el monje cuando logró retomar consciencia de lo que estaba pasando. La pelea le había hecho muy mal, pero eso no le daba derecho a usar a Kagome como si fuera de él.**

**.- Cállate Miroku…-le gruñó el hanyou- no apostaría a Kagome si no estuviese seguro que voy a ganar.**

**.- No deberías ni siquiera pensar en apostarla idiota! –le respondió el joven lobo, pero el mitad bestia no cambió su expresión.**

**.- Idiota idiota cómo apuestas a Kagome!!! –gritaba Shippo intentando safarse de los brazos de Miroku mientras lloraba sin entender- qué es lo que te pasa ! apuesta tu espada si estás tan confiado!! –Inu yasha presionó a Tessaiga: era cierto, si estaba tan confiado era su espada lo que debería poner en juego, no la vida de esa chica.**

**.- Ya Shippo-kun…-murmuró Sango sosteniéndolo en sus brazos dejando que llorara. Era un niño después de todo. Miró a Inu yasha decepcionada y rogó a todos los dioses que pudiese ganar la batalla.**

**Por su parte Sesshoumaru pudo notar que aquel híbrido no cambiaría de opinión ni aunque todos sus amigos le gritasen en la cara lo cruel que estaba siendo, su orgullo era mayor que eso…incluso alguien frío como él entendía el dolor de la chica e Inu yasha parecía ajeno a todo eso.**

**.- Bien –dijo el Taiyoukai finalmente- ahora veremos quién se queda con la humana –y al finalizar esto se lanzó contra Inu yasha.**

**Kagome no prestaba atención a nada de lo que hacían, ella simplemente se limitaba a llorar y es que aún no entendía a qué se debía tan cruel intercambio. Por qué la usaba si ella siempre lo había ayudado, por qué ponía su vida en riesgo, por qué la humillaba así…**

**Se sentía una idiota por haberlo ayudado cada vez que podía, por haberle hecho saber cuánto lo amaba…se odiaba por no haberse dado cuenta antes que siempre sería la segunda en su corazón, que siempre sería la que estaba después de Kikyo, que nunca sería tan buena miko ni tan bella como ella, al menos para él no.**

**A pesar de que Shippo ahora estaba en su hombro llorando junto a ella, a pesar de que Kirara lamía sus piernas lastimadas, a pesar de las caricias de Kouga. Ella no estaba allí.**

**Inu Yasha podía sentir el olor salino de los ojos de Kagome, pero ya luego tendría opciones de explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo tenía que matar a su hermano, o al menos, dejarlo gravemente herido, eso bastaría.**

**Pero la pelea poco a poco comenzó a complicarse, se escuchaban los grandes choques de energía, se escuchaban los gritos de ambos diciendo alguno de sus peores ataques contra el otro, se vio la apertura al infierno y el desesperado intento del youkai por enviar al hanyou fuera de este mundo a un lugar del cual no pudiera volver. Pero Inu Yasha daba la pelea.**

**No quería perder, puesto que Kagome estaba en juego.**

**Cuando sintió cómo golpeaba su espalda contra el piso se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas y extrañamente Sesshoumaru se había mejorado rápidamente de sus energías desgastadas.**

**Él no podía hacer algo así, su cuerpo mitad bestia no se lo permitía, él necesitaba un par de horas para recuperarse, para poder estar en igualdad de condiciones con su hermano.**

**Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que las energías de Inu Yasha bajaban rápidamente y entonces aprovechó el momento para quitarle con su látigo a Tessaiga.**

**Como no podía tomarla puesto que lo quemaba sin remedio la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo de su cuerpo de tal forma que no tuviese opción de poder ir por ella.**

**Inu yasha estaba completamente a merced de su hermano, ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no quería luchar, había sido un idiota en el momento que pensó que solo por el hecho de que su hermano estuviese herido él podría ganarle.**

**Lo miró con temor, sabía que él lo mataría, pero al contrario solo puso la espada en su cuello.**

**.- Debería matarte sabes? –gruñó el mayor mientras sus ojos se veían completamente rojos cuando los rayos iluminaban todo menos su rostro.**

**El hanyou lo sabía.**

**.- Pues hazlo…-murmuró el joven mientras sentía cómo golpeaba su estómago.**

**.- No lo haré…crearé algo más divertido –dijo al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios y miraba a Kagome.**

**Ésta sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por la espalda. Ese hombre la hacía sentirse desnuda y vulnerable ante sus palabras y su mirada, verlo además, sonreír de esa manera hacía que sus nervios se alteraran en demasía, suponía que estaba planeando qué hacer con ella y todas las ideas que cruzaron su mente fueron tan abrumadoras que prefirió descartarlas y pensar que sería alguien amable como siempre lo había estipulado Rin….aunque no lo creía.**

**.- Sé de la forma que más sufrirás…-dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de él y se acercaba a Kagome quien abrazaba a Kouga intentando buscar la protección que claramente Inu Yasha no le brindaba.**

**.- Qué piensas hacer –dijo molesto el lobo. No se imaginaba la vida de Kagome junto a ese cruel youkai.**

**.- Aléjate! –le gritó el pequeño zorro. Pero Sesshoumaru lo tomó y lo lanzó a los brazos de Miroku.**

**.- Me llevo a tu mujer…-murmuró al tiempo que tomaba a Kagome y la separaba del lado de Kouga.**

**.- Ka…go..me…-balbuceaba el hanyou intentando llamarla, intentando que volteara para que se diera cuenta que esto no era lo que él había planeado, que había sido un error, algo no previsto.**

**.- Kouga!! –gritó la chica intentando buscar en él la opción de que la llevara consigo-**

**.- Cállate…-escuchó murmurar al youkai y se quedó completamente quieta-**

**.- Sesshoumaru –dijo el joven de verdes ojos. Lo miró con decisión. De alguna forma tenía que saber que ella estaba bien. El Taiyoukai lo miró – podría ver a Kagome mientras está contigo?**

**Sesshoumaru miró a Inu yasha. Lo complacía ver esa mirada de miedo, de soledad y rabia mezcladas. Sabía que quería a la chica, sabía que se sentía celoso de aquel joven lobo. Le pareció una buena idea, una más para torturarlo.**

**.- Cuando quieras…de todas formas tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos contigo…-exclamó dejando a Kagome en suspenso. ¿De verdad lo dejaría ir con ella?**

**.- No te preocupes Kagome-chan…iré a verte –sonrió el chico. La hizo sentir más tranquila, pero aún así…**

**No tuvo más opción que comenzar a caminar junto al Taiyoukai mientras escuchaba como el hanyou que ella tanto había amado repetía su nombre sin cansancio, gritándole, de cierta forma llamándola para que volviese con él. Pero no podía. Ella no podía volver.**

**El camino fue silencioso, Kagome iba con la cabeza gacha, aún lloraba de solo recordar que Inu yasha la había vendido prácticamente a su hermano ¿Qué haría con su madre?, no podría salir de ese castillo.**

**¿Qué haría ella con aquel youkai?, siempre había sido frío y cruel…sería así con ella? O…se comportaría como lo hacía con la pequeña niña humana?...eran demasiadas preguntas y ninguna se contestaba en ese momento.**

**A Sesshoumaru le incomodaba sentir ese aroma a sal y esa tensión en el ambiente.**

**.- Puedes irte si quieres –lo escuchó murmurar de pronto.**

**.- Eh? –se quedó quieta y vio que él se había detenido en la mitad del bosque. No estaba segura de lo que había escuchado – ir..me? –inquirió dudosa. Era su especie de trofeo de guerra y le decía que podía irse?, no parecía lógico.**

**.- De verdad creíste que te quería en mi castillo? –dijo mirándola- Rin es la única humana que puede vivir allí, tú no eres de este lugar, así que puedes irte yo no voy a retenerte…**

**.- Entonces..por..qué… -balbuceó sin comprender nada. Él aún no se giraba para hablarle-**

**.- Me pareció una buena idea para torturarlo…-se giró y la observó detenidamente. En realidad sí se parecía a la antigua novia de su hermano, pero ésta tenía una mirada como la de Rin- después de que dijo que te entregaría a ti en vez de su espada si perdía, planee hacerlo sufrir.**

**.- No era…necesario…-murmuró. O sea que todo lo había hecho para darle una especie de lección? Ese no parecía ser el youkai frío que ella siempre había visto, no estaba actuando como ella tenía previsto y eso la descolocó, no sabía a qué atenerse ahora con este cambio tan repentino por parte del youkai que tenía frente a ella.**

**.- Sí lo era, me gusta hacerlo sufrir –la vio sonreír de manera triste. Comprendía lo mal que se sentía luego de que Inu Yasha la igualara a una espada con poderes extravagantes – así que lárgate a tu casa…-murmuró antes de comenzar a caminar. Si ella se iba y no volvía todo sería perfecto, no tendría que asumir ni siquiera para sí mismo que aceptó la apuesta porque vio sufrir a Kagome.**

**.- Espera…-dijo tomando su ropa. Sintió como él se detuvo de golpe y se dio cuenta que lo estaba tocando, era algo innato, ella siempre hacía eso con el hanyou cuando quería detenerlo- lo..lo siento! –exclamó completamente sonrojada. Estaba loca, con eso podría matarla, pero vio como él se limitó a mirarla de manera fría- es..es que…**

**Otra vez estaba teniendo una actitud no adecuada, ¡cómo la descolocaba que hiciera eso!, prefería que la lastimara o que le gritase! Algo más digno de él no que se mostrase indiferente a todo lo que ella decía y mucho menos que intentara parecer alguien sensato y preocupado.**

**.- Dime ya que quieres…-gruñó cansado. La batalla contra su eterno enemigo y luego la de su hermano lo habían dejado con unas enormes ganas de no escuchar a nadie por un buen tiempo y eso era justamente lo que la miko no hacía…balbuceaba, se sonrojaba y se quedaba quieta, eso lo retrasaba más y aún tendría que soportar el cariñoso saludo que Rin siempre le ofrecía al llegar al castillo, no era que lo molestara, eso sí podía tolerarlo pero…**

**.- Puedo…quedarme contigo?...-Sesshoumaru terminó de girarse para quedar frente a ella sorprendido por la propuesta de la chica, lo había interrumpido en sus pensamientos y a pesar de lo que demoró en plantearlo lo consideró- yo también…quiero…castigar lo que me hizo…**

* * *

Jejej siii!! Kag no se quedará atrás! ella también quiere castigar al tarado del hanyou!...

Les dejo un adelanto de lo que comenzará a pasar cuando Kag esté con Sessho en su castillo!

_**"...Se acercó a ella para verla mejor y no se percató que la miko había entreabierto sus ojos.**_

_**.- **_"Sesshoumaru?"_** –inquirió para sí misma, era de noche…él no debería estar en su cuarto, menos tan cerca de ella ¿Sería un sueño?"**_

Pos quien sabe mi querida Kagome si era un sueño o de verdad fue a visitarla a media noche! qué dicen? xD...

Espero sus reviews para ver que tal el capi!

Muchas gracias a todos/as nuevamente!

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Ja na! n.n_**  
**_


	3. Tu castigo

Gomen la tardanzaa! ....pero estaba en un lugar sin internet y acabo de llegar a mi casa! .

_**Hitomi!**_ Muchas gracias por tu review! la verdad espero lograr seguir como en los primeros caps! XD espero que te guste! n.n..._**.**_**_Pequeña Lin!_** siento la tardanza! ., pero ya aquí está el nuevo cap muchas gracias por tu review!... **_Lady Death06_**! jajaj prometo intentar irlos haciendo más largos! muchas gracias por tu comentario! n.n..._**Son Shaiveg Tashio! **_jajaj sii sufrirá pq no solo Kag y Sessho se pondrán de acuerdo en eso xD muchas gracias por tu review!..._**Natalia!**_ muchas gracias por tu review! jajaj no te preocupes! que Inu sufrirá toodo lo que tenga que sufrir xD le harán creer más de alguna cosa! XD pero gracias por tus ideas! las tendré en completa consideración para hacerlo sufrir más XD...._**CERECITO!**_ siento la tardanza! pero aquí está el nuevo cap! muchas gracias por tu review espero que te guste!....**_ISYLU!_** muchas gracias por tu review! n.n pos sí es un idiota, pero qué más se le puede pedir XD!...._**princserekou!**_ muchas gracias por tu review! jajaj si quizá Kagome con su carácter uno no se imagina nada pero bue...ya lo aguantó mucho no? xDDD merece que lo castiguen un poco xDDD!....._**XtinaOdss!**_ muchas gracias por tu review! espero que disfrutes del cap! n.n....**_Yera-chan!_** siento mucho haberme tardado con el cap pero espero que lo disfrutes tanto como el anterior! y ni te preocupes! por uds es por lo que uno (o al menos yo xD) escribo! mínimo agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en dejar sus comentarios! muchas gracias!!...._**ginny_sak!**_ muchas gracias por tu review! jajajaj poss...quien sabe si es realidad o sueño...te lo dejo aquí para que lo descubras! espero que lo disfrutes! XD....**_ALEJANDRA!_** que tal! n.n...jajaj te encuentro mucha razón en tu relación amor//odio con Inu! pero a mí me gana más el gusto que tengo por la pareja que hacen Sessh con Kag! xD se nota? XDDD! espero que te guste el cap!..._**mamori anazaki! **_muchas gracias por tu review! claro que pasaré por tu historia n.n...la verdad tampoco soy ninguna experta pero quien sabe!...espero que disfrutes el cap!..._**Denisse!**_ que bueno verte por aquí! muchas gracias por tu apoyo! y ni te preocupes que de que va a sufrir va a sufrir! xD...._**Inuyany!**_ gomen la tardanza! pero espero que puedas disfrutar el cap! ah! y muchísimas gracias por tu review! n.n

Bueno! no las hago esperar más! solo recuero que Inu y Co no me pertenecen! n.n

* * *

**_Tu castigo_**

**Miroku y Sango le habían dejado de hablar desde el día en que a Inu yasha se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de dar a Kagome como intercambio en una pelea.**

**La exterminadora además, tenía el pesar por la muerte de su hermano, quería a Kagome con ella, quería a su amiga…la única que sentía que la podía calmar con su aura calma y pura. El monje hacía lo posible para ocupar el lugar de Kagome, pero era difícil, la joven miko que los había acompañado tenía algo especial.**

**Mientras, el hanyou solo se limitaba a estar sentado en una esquina de la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede cuando iba, era la única que no lo había rechazado de esa forma y le había permitido quedarse en la cabaña hasta que supiera qué haría con su vida y con la vida de Kagome.**

**A pesar de ellos se limitaba a ir de vez en cuando a la aldea solo a comer para no tener que soportar las miradas acusadoras y tristes de los que hacía un tiempo habían sido sus mejores amigos.**

**En aquel momento, sobre el árbol donde Kikyo lo había sellado y dónde había conocido a Kagome, tenía sus ojos perdidos. Divagaban entre el recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquel día y de todo lo ocurrido con Kikyo incluyendo su muerte: las imágenes de Kagome confesándole que lo amaba, sus intentos por amarla de la misma forma y su decepción cada vez que lo veía con Kikyo, cada vez que veía cómo la abrazaba, cómo la acariciaba y cómo la besaba….**

**Se dio cuenta que Kagome también había muerto de cierta forma, ya no podría volverla a ver…no había pensando en ella, en sus sentimientos…en su familia.**

**Había intentado varias veces entrar a sus territorios, pero le era imposible ya que había un gran despliegue de youkais por todo el límite. Tampoco podría ofrecer una revancha en la pelea, sabía que era inútil. Todo iba en su contra gracias a su espléndida idea.**

**.- No creo que te perdone tan fácil –oyó murmurar de pronto a la anciana.**

**.- Cállate…-gruñó el joven.**

**.- Inu Yasha…-dejó un tazón de sopa frente a él- Quisiste matar definitivamente a kikyo enviando a Kagome con tu hermano?**

**Los ojos del hanyou se abrieron tristemente. ¿Qué él no era capaz de ver a Kagome sin ver a Kikyo?**

_"Maldito Castillo" _**pensaba la joven miko, **_"es gigante!"_** refunfuñaba mientras bajaba las escaleras, por fin había encontrado las que llegaban al salón principal que daba al jardín, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.**

**Sesshoumaru la había dejado sola allí con todos los youkais que vivían en el castillo y su única compañía era la pequeña niña quien esta vez no pudo acompañarlo, pero que para su mala suerte también se le había perdido de vista cuando la necesitaba.**

**Para colmo: aún no conocía bien ese lugar, siempre se perdía. Suspiró, sin Rin en aquel lugar simplemente era un fiasco, su sentido de la orientación era completamente nulo.**

**.- **_"Qué frustrante"_** - pensó.**

**Por muy contrario a lo que ella pensaba, Sesshoumaru no le dio ninguna tarea, nada tormentoso ni que se acercara si quiera a las ideas que habían divagado de un lugar a otro por su mente hacía tan solo dos días atrás. Solo le puso una condición.**

**.- No molestes –le había dicho de forma categórica. Ella seguía al pie de la letra su petición.**

**Cuando él llegaba se limitaba a saludarlo, en la cena no discutía nada con él, solo con Rin y quizá también hablaba con Jaken quien siempre se quedaba en una esquina por si algo se le ofrecía a su querido amo, claro, solo a él porque cuando Kagome o Rin necesitaban algo jamás las atendía, necesitaban que el Taiyoukai le gritase que hiciera lo que le pedían, para que él fuese más amable.**

**Mientras caminaba en dirección a su castillo aquel día Sesshoumaru se había dado cuenta que Kagome le había sido de mucha utilidad: mantenía ocupada a Rin, ella gritaba menos y estaba más feliz. Después de todo Rin era una niña, una humana y él no tenía tiempo para jugar con ella y mucho menos para entenderla ni escucharla.**

**.- Así que Kagome también decidió hacer sufrir a Inu yasha? –murmuró el joven que acompañaba al Taiyoukai de vuelta a su castillo.**

**.- Extrañamente sí..-le respondió él-**

**.- Que no te parezca extraño…entonces –dijo sonriendo- debo decirle que es tu sirvienta? –lo vio sonreír también a él-**

**.- No es mala idea…quizá así aprenda –se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de su inmenso castillo y las abrieron rápidamente al ver de quién se trataba.**

**Al ingresar a su gran jardín observó a Kagome arreglar las flores, tenía una mirada de ternura que ninguno de los dos había visto nunca.**

**Veían como hablaba y reía extrañamente. Ambos se miraron y luego la vieron nuevamente, ella seguía riendo mientras tomaba algunas flores y las acomodaba mientras les echaba agua.**

**.- **_"Se volvió loca"_** –pensó el Taiyoukai. Lo único que le faltaba!. El joven que lo acompañaba comenzó a reír y captó la atención de Kagome. La chica sonrió enormemente al verlo, en los días que allí llevaba no había ido al lugar y ya estaba pensando que la promesa que le había hecho Sesshoumaru al joven lobo no tenía ninguna validez. Pero allí estaba.**

**.- Kouga-kun!! –gritó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos como una pequeña niña. Sesshoumaru se limitó a seguir caminando pero a él también lo asaltó alguien más.**

**.- Sesshoumaru-sama!! –gritó la pequeña niña que estaba bajo su cuidado mientras salía de las flores a las que Kagome le hablaba. Ahora entendía: con la que hablaba era con Rin, no con las flores ¡Qué alivio! No estaba loca…**

**.- Qué hacías ahí –murmuró confundido el Taiyoukai.**

**.- Oh…arreglábamos las flores –dijo la pequeña sonriendo- los youkais no las cuidan así que Kagome-chan me ayuda- Kouga rió, podía sentir como todos los youkais que los rodeaban miraban a la niña y suspiraban, simplemente ella nunca callaría nada.**

**.- Por qué volviste tan pronto –inquirió Kagome. Según lo que él le había dicho tardaría mucho más.**

**.- No te importa…-fue su escueta respuesta. Kagome fue sostenida por Kouga. Era un insensible, arrogante y mal educado.**

**Rin solo sonrió, ella ya conocía al youkai y se limitó a seguirlo para ir a tomar un refresco, ese día hacía mucho calor.**

**Kagome prefirió quedarse afuera con el joven lobo mientras le comentaba cómo había llevado esos días viviendo en el castillo. A Kouga le llamó la atención que no se hubiese ido a su casa teniendo la posibilidad, pero también la apoyó en que sería más entretenido hacerle pagar a Inu yasha su estúpida idea.**

**La joven miko agradecía que aquel chico pudiese visitarla, eso la alegraba de sobremanera. Si bien tenía a Rin con ella, lo cual le facilitaba mucho las cosas, Kouga era su mejor amigo, era en quien podía confiar todo lo que sentía y tal como lo prometió desde ese momento no hubo ningún día en el que no fuese al castillo a verla.**

**Por momentos cuando lo miraba se sentía muy triste de que no pudiera sentirse atraída por él, en sí era un chico muy guapo, fuerte y que la quería de sobremanera desde el primer momento que la vio, pero en su corazón solo estaba aquel torpe y orgulloso hanyou.**

**A la hora de la cena, cuando Rin ya se había retirado, Kagome se fijó en el Taiyoukai, la verdad era muy guapo, sus ojos a pesar de ser más fríos no dejaban de ser hermosos, su tez blanca parecía ser suave y esas marcas en sus mejillas llamaban profundamente la atención de Kagome, tanto como las orejas de perro de su hermano menor.**

**De pronto, se vio embelesada mirándolo, y él se dio cuenta. La miró.**

**.- Qué me ves…-gruñó.**

**.- Eh? –kagome pudo reaccionar del encantamiento- Yo…"Ahh! Qué estaba haciendo" –se gritó a sí misma- yo nada…-sonrió nerviosa.**

**Él pudo notarlo, pero no le dio importancia y se levantó de la mesa. Estaba cansado, quería recostarse al menos un par de minutos porque en realidad nunca dormía, siempre estaba pendiente de cualquier sonido o movimiento dentro de su castillo que no fueran comunes para él.**

**La miko lo vio caminar y rápidamente se levantó también.**

**.-Sesshoumaru! –lo llamó y se quedó quieta. Él giró un poco su cabeza mirándola, esa era la indicación de que la escuchaba- este…-la muchacha no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, hablar con él era muy distinto que hablar con Kouga, sus amigos o incluso Inu yasha.**

**.- Qué quieres me haces perder el tiempo…-lo escuchó decir fastidiado.**

**.- Pero qué grosero eres!...yo solo quería darte las gracias! –vio como los ojos del youkai adquirieron cierto brillo de sorpresa, más sus facciones se mantuvieron intactas.**

**.- por qué…**

**.- Ah…bueno porque…me dejaste quedarme aquí y…porque permites que Kouga venga conmigo todos los días que él quiera…- era cierto, le permitía muchas cosas a esa humana sin sentido. A la única que le permitía privilegios en ese lugar era a la pequeña Rin.**

**¿Tendría algo que ver su poder de sacerdotisa? La verdad no lo creía. Pero se parecía mucho a Rin, en su carácter, en sus ojos achocolatados, en su actitud infantil…**

**Ella vio como la miraba directamente a los ojos y se perdió en ellos un momento, se sintió completamente vulnerable a lo que le pidiera.**

**Por su parte el youkai no quedó ajeno a aquellos ojos achocolatados que lo miraban con agradecimiento y quizá…algo de sorpresa, lo hicieron sentirse tranquilo…tranquilo porque Kagome se veía mejor.**

**.- Vete a dormir…-fue lo único que respondió el youkai.**

**.- Si…a dormir…-murmuró la miko saliendo de su encanto mirando por las ventanas de aquel castillo.**

**Aquella noche no había luna y mientras Kagome soñaba con Inu Yasha en su forma humana, recordándolo, manteniéndolo junto a ella, Sesshoumaru se mantenía intranquilo.**

**No ver la luna lo ponía de mal humor sobre todo cuando no podía sacarse los ojos de la miko de su cabeza, no podía evitar recordar su mirada cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, le disgustaba no tener control sobre sus propios actos y mucho más tener sensaciones que no comprendía bien.**

**Se levantó rápidamente y se fue al cuarto de Kagome…necesitaba entender qué era lo que tenía esa miko que tanto le estaba incomodando: ella dormía, pero de forma inquieta, de seguro estaba teniendo una pesadilla…se acercó a ella para verla mejor y no se percató que la miko había entreabierto sus ojos.**

**.- "**_Sesshoumaru?"_** –inquirió para sí misma, era de noche…él no debería estar en su cuarto, menos tan cerca de ella ¿Sería un sueño?.**

**Él no se percató y sigiloso como había entrado, salió.**

**Desde ese día, el Taiyoukai no dejó de visitar a la miko ni una sola noche.**

**

* * *

**

Jejejej siiii! para todas las que creyeron que era verdad...pos sí xD era verdad XDD Sessho fue por Kag xD! el problema es que ella no se da cuenta...no aún al menos xDD

les dejo un adelanto de próx cap! n.n

_**".- Hay que matarla…-murmuraba uno.**_

_**.- Como sea hay que hacerla pagar…esa mocosa no puede darnos órdenes! –gritó otro de sus compañeros. Todos asintieron- quizá necesitemos darle un susto..**_

_**.- Para qué? –inquirió uno de los que había hablado anteriormente.**_

_**.- Para que se largue de aquí por su propia cuenta…-sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, sabía la forma perfecta de asustar a esa humana a tal punto que querría salir corriendo del castillo para siempre."**_

Ya está!...Kag no solo tendrá que lidiar con lo doloroso que será que Inu no vaya por ella al castillo..sino que también tendrá que soportar a otros sujetos que se querrán deshacer de ella o..o...mmm qué más les puedo decir...pos Kouga por su parte también comenzará a torturar a Inu xD!...y Sessh aceptará una petición de Kagome que esta jamás esperó o..o lo que traerá otras consecuencias XD...!

En fin, les dejé más adelantos de los que tenía presupuestados pero se los merecen! de verdad agradezco enormemente su apoyo! y de verdad siento muchísimo la tardanza!, pero ahora no volverá a pasar!..

Espero hayan disfrutado del cap! espero sus reviews a ver qué tal...n.n

Arigato!

Nos vemos en el próx. cap!

_Ja na!**  
**_


	4. Una petición Si?

Holaaas a todos/as!....siento muchísimo la tardanza en este cap! la verdad es que me había ido de viaje y este cap lo subí el mismo día que me fui pero la página al parecer no lo subió! así que lo siento mucho! u..u

**natalia, Blackspotmaggie, Pequeña Lin, ginny_sak, goshi!, Hitomi, CERECITO, ALEJANDRA, princserekou, Yera-chan, Inuyany, black-kiari!, Denisse!**....muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!! siento mucho haberme tardado pero espero que aún así disfruten este cap!...

Sé que normalmente respondo los reviews uno por uno! pero esta vez no quiero demorarlas más! aún así los he leído todos y aprovecho de agradecer nuevamente el tiempo que se toman para dejar un comentario en este fic!

Bue! ahora si no las/os retraso más! solo recordar que Inu y co no me pertenecen!

* * *

**_Una petición_**

**Ya habían pasado dos meses…dos largos meses… y cada día se daba cuenta de lo solo que se sentía ahora que esa chica no estaba con él, ya nada era lo mismo, no tenía su sonrisa ni sus ojos mirándolo con ese amor infinito que le profesaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y que él jamás había podido corresponder. Lo sabía, pero aún así le había dicho que la quería.**

**Quiso intentarlo, quiso quererla…pero le fue imposible.**

**Cerró sus ojos ante aquel recuerdo y por un momento respiró hondo intentando calmar su mente para pensar alguna estrategia que no fuese la fuerza para liberar a Kagome.**

**Pero un desagradable aroma lo sacó rápidamente de su pensamiento y de su melancolía que ya casi era crónica. Se bajó rápidamente del árbol y mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña de Kaede lo notó: ahí estaba. Ese lobo odioso. Pensó.**

**.- Kouga, me alegra mucho verte –exclamó Sango al verlo entrar. Ella aún estaba un poco herida, pero se sentía mucho mejor, incluso la muerte de Kohaku estaba siendo más fácil de sobrellevar.**

**.- A mí también me da gusto el verte tan contenta Sango –sonrió de forma amable a lo cual la exterminadora respondió, pero para el joven monje solo había sido un vil coqueteo de parte del lobo lo que lo obligó a tomar por la cintura a la chica denotando claramente que ese era un terreno que ya estaba limitado. Kouga rio.**

**.- Escucha escucha monje que tú eres uno de los que tiene que poner atención. Sólo sigan todo lo que diré – lo miraron confundidos pero en ese momento entró Inu yasha con una mezcla de desesperación y rabia, cuando iba a los territorios de su hermano podía sentir el aroma de Kouga dentro de ellos.**

**.- Qué haces aquí –gruñó visiblemente molesto. Sus garras estaban enterradas en la madera de la casa.**

**.- Cálmate bestia no vengo a hablar contigo justamente…-murmuró de forma muy calmada mirándolo. Estaba serio, nada comparado con el Kouga de hacía dos segundos atrás.**

**Fue entonces cuando a Kaede se le ocurrió hacer la pregunta mágica.**

**.- Cómo está Kagome? –inquirió sonando bastante inocente. Kouga sonrió internamente e Inu Yasha apretó sus labios en una mueca de incomodidad.**

**EL joven lobo miró de reojo a Inu yasha sin voltearse y entonces todo se puso en marcha.**

**.- Triste como todos deben suponer, no tiene permiso de ver a su familia, no puede alejarse del castillo –pudo sentir como la madera crujía un poco más- es la sirvienta personal de Sesshoumaru…-la madera terminó de romperse y quizá se arrepintió de haber agregado la palabra "personal" a la frase. El Taiyoukai se molestaría, no era lo que habían acordado, pero ya que.**

**.- Qué…qué quieres decir con personal…-murmuró Miroku pensando lo peor. En ese momento el lobo agradeció su perversión innata.**

**.- Hace todo lo que él le pide…yo solo puedo ir a verla a una cierta hora – otra gran mentira, él iba cuando se le daba la gana- no sé más detalles ella no me cuenta.**

**.- Por Kami…-murmuró Sango de cierta forma creyendo capaz al Taiyoukai de hacerle algo así a su pobre amiga.**

**Inu yasha solo salió del lugar visiblemente molesto mientras gruñía y se odiaba a sí mismo. Si bien no amaba a Kagome, hacerle eso…no podía perdonarse, él lo había provocado.**

**Dentro de la cabaña Kouga rio de una forma fría, de una forma que hacía mucho el resto no veía. Todos lo quedaron mirando, pero la anciana también sonrió y se puso de rodillas en el piso sirviendo un poco de té. Kouga se sentó frente a ella recibiendo la taza mientras agradecía haciendo un pequeño ademán con su cabeza.**

**.- Kaede-sama como puede estar tan tranquila…-inquirió Shippo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él no aún no entendía lo que una sirvienta personal podría hacer en verdad, pero se imaginaba a Kagome trabajando fuermente sin recibir nada a cambio.**

**.- Es que Kouga estaba mintiendo…-murmuró mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.**

**Convivir con aquel youkai era lo último que pensó en su vida. Ni siquiera pensaba en hablarle más allá de lo necesario y ahora vivía...dormía…comía…todo el bajo el mismo techo junto a él sin entender bien aún por qué no había visitado a su madre. Suspiró. Las cosas en el castillo la mantenían tan ocupada que para cuando cerraba los ojos ya no se podía el cuerpo.**

**Se había transformado de cierta forma en la ama de llaves de aquel enorme castillo, Sesshoumaru se había dado cuenta que sabía organizar muy bien las cosas y que su castillo funcionaba de una forma muy eficiente desde que la joven había llegado.**

**Muchos problemas que anteriormente Jaken no sabía cómo limitar ahora eran arreglados rápidamente por la miko sin dudar. La cocina siempre limpia tenía las comidas al día, el jardín había adquirido vida y el castillo en sí parecía más amable.**

**El Taiyoukai exigió a todos que le hicieran caso a las órdenes de Kagome y como siempre ninguno se opuso.**

**Pero habían otras cosas que Kagome también se dedicó de detener: en el castillo habían muchas mujeres, tanto humanas como youkais, todas convivían de forma amable bajo el mismo techo pues estaban allí por la misma situación, eran presas de guerra.**

**Sin embargo, había un número limitado de jóvenes un poco más grandes que Rin que llamaban su atención y cuando logró hablar con ellas se enteró que eran hanyou, como Inu Yasha, y por supuesto la conclusión fue clara: los youkais se aprovechaban de las mujeres que allí habían y nadie les decía nada.**

**Una semana después de que Kagome se enteró de aquello que le pareció un salvajismo, los youkais se detuvieron de sus paseos nocturnos y las mujeres suspiraron aliviadas porque a sus hijas no les pasaría lo mismo que a ellas.**

**Todas las chicas estaban inmensamente agradecidas con Kagome y todos los youkais la odiaban a muerte, no entendían en qué minuto Sesshoumaru había dejado que una humana le diese ese tipo de órdenes…lo que no sabían era que aceptó porque los gritos de Kagome le fueron inaguantables…y en realidad…porque quería darle en el gusto para que se sintiera cómoda, pero eso jamás lo admitiría.**

**Por ello todo el día corría de un lado a otro dando órdenes o jugando con Rin…así se había pasado el tiempo allí y de seguro su madre ya estaría preocupada.**

**E Inu Yasha?, también estaría preocupado por ella?...esperaba que así fuese, porque todo lo que hacía era para que se sintiera mal por haberla dado como un regalo barato, aunque lo dudaba…Kouga le había comentado que había dicho que era la sirvienta personal de Sesshoumaru y a pesar de que había salido molesto de la cabaña no había ido aún por ella…**

**Se sentó en una gran fuente que había en el jardín delantero del castillo en uno de sus pocos minutos libres y tomó un poco de agua en sus manos: con aquel traje su parecido con Kikyo incrementaba, cuánto la fastidiaba saber que era su reencarnación!….en ocasiones le parecía que ni siquiera tenía identidad propia.**

**.- No te pareces a ella…-escuchó decir de una forma muy amable y risueña, se giró y vio frente a ella a la pequeña niña que acompañaba a Sesshoumaru desde hacía tanto tiempo…**

**.- De qué hablas Rin-chan –sonrió la miko, le llamaba la atención lo perceptiva que era esa niña.**

**.- Tú crees que te pareces a Kikyo porque Inu yasha siempre te lo decía…pero en realidad no es así…-sonrió y se sentó a su lado- tal como dice Kouga tú eres mucho más linda y valiosa que ella…**

**Kagome sonrió y abrazó a la niña.**

**Lo que no sabía la miko, es que aquel hanyou había ido en busca del que consideraba culpable de todo lo que supuestamente le ocurría. Ahí lo encontró…en la mitad del bosque y solo.**

**.- Sesshoumaru! –escuchó gritar de pronto el youkai con un tono molesto y desagradablemente familiar.**

**Ni siquiera pensó en detenerse, si no hubiese sido porque un fuerte ataque pasó rozando sus cabellos él habría seguido su camino. Se giró bastante fastidiado.**

**.- Donde tienes a Kagome! –le exigió saber. Se notaba en su cuerpo, en sus ojos, incluso en su tono de voz cuán culpable se sentía…pero si su percepción no le fallaba no había ningún atisbo de una preocupación amorosa…no le preocupaba Kagome porque la amara, le preocupaba porque se sentía mal por haberla hecho sentir mal a ella…por haberla utilizado así…**

**.- En mi castillo como apostamos..-exclamó de manera fría el taiyoukai, no le importaba hacerlo sentir mal, se lo merecía por tratar así a aquella chica que a él extrañamente había comenzado a importarle, además… Kagome también le había pedido que fuese frío.**

**.- Déjala salir Sesshoumaru! Pelearé de nuevo contigo si lo deseas! Te daré a Tessaiga!–murmuró el joven de plateados cabellos presionando su espada.**

**.- Tú espada ya no me importa….Kagome es mía Inu yasha…-fue lo último que el hanyou escuchó antes de que su hermano se desvaneciera como el humo.**

**Dejó caer su espada y mordió su labio lleno de ira contra sí mismo y además de todo…estaba solo.**

**Comenzó a sentir como el sabor a sangre se expandía por sus labios de la herida que él mismo estaba provocando, pero no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera le dolía, en sus pensamientos ahora solo estaban los ojos de Kagome mirándolo con una enorme tristeza y su corazón destruido.**

**Días anteriores había intentado sobrepasar los límites de su hermano, sin embargo lo único que había logrado era que un cúmulo de youkais que trabajaban para el Taiyoukai lo rechazaran con sus ataques.**

**Ese día no tuvo fuerzas para ir por ella y ya que no se habían escuchado explosiones que indicasen a los youkais del lugar que Inu yasha nuevamente llegaba, los ánimos habían estado más tranquilos, al menos así lo creían las chicas porque todos los youkais estaban hartos de tener que pelear por aquella humana que se había entrometido en el castillo con Sesshoumaru.**

**Además de todo, les había quitado el derecho de elegir a la mujer que quisieran para estar con ellas durante las noches y tampoco podían desobedecer a aquella maldita humana que había llegado a contaminar todo.**

**.- Hay que matarla…-murmuraba uno.**

**.- Sesshoumaru-sama lo sabría demasiado rápido…-exclamó el que estaba a su lado.**

**.- Pues como sea hay que hacerla pagar…esa mocosa no puede darnos órdenes! –gritó otro de sus compañeros. Todos asintieron- quizá necesitemos darle un susto..**

**.- para qué? –inquirió uno de los que había hablado anteriormente.**

**.- Para que se largue de aquí por su propia cuenta…-sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, sabía la forma perfecta de asustar a esa humana a tal punto que querría salir corriendo del castillo para siempre.**

**Mientras, al otro extremo en la entrada del castillo Kagome esperaba impaciente a Sesshoumaru, necesitaba pedirle que la llevase a su casa, pero salir del castillo tan cerca de la aldea…no quería ver a Inu yasha, no quería si quiera sentir su presencia, pero era necesario.**

**Se sentó finalmente en el suelo esperando que esa noche si apareciera, hacía tres días ya que no había ni rastros del Taiyoukai y eso la comenzaba a poner nerviosa a pesar de las palabras tranquilizantes que Rin constantemente le murmuraba y de las visitas diarias de Kouga.**

**Si el Taiyoukai no estaba en el castillo se sentía desprotegida y todo la asustaba…la sola presencia de aquel altivo youkai era suficiente para que su único miedo allí fuesen sus propias pesadillas que, sin que lo supiera, Sesshoumaru se encargaba de calmar cada vez que la visitaba.**

**Tenía que calmarse, parecía una niña de quince años pidiéndole a su padre salir un momento con un amigo, era ridículo!...pero es que ese youkai en particular no le permitía sentir calma alguna. Admiraba a Rin por mantenerse tan serena a su lado siempre.**

**También notaba que las sonrisas de Rin y sus peleas eternas con Jaken tranquilizaban al youkai jefe de aquel castillo, sus músculos se relajaban y su mirada adquiría un brillo que ella describiría como amor paternal.**

**.- Aún esperando a Sesshoumaru-sama? –sonrió la niña sentándose a su lado.**

**.- Si…-sonrió un poco la miko, aún se notaba la tristeza en sus expresiones, no había logrado sentir una sonrisa como antes- pero creo que no vendrá hoy tampoco…**

**.- No te preocupes, escuché a todos decir que sentían su presencia cerca…Sesshoumaru-sama llegará hoy…-rió y se quedó junto a Kagome haciéndole compañía, aunque a los pocos minutos cayó dormida en su hombro.**

**La miko en un ademán protector como lo tenía con su hermano la puso en sus piernas y la abrazó. Ella también cerró sus ojos, pero solo evocó imágenes tan dolorosas que le impidieron dormir: todas las noches le ocurría lo mismo….todas las noches que Sesshoumaru no estaba, que no la visitaba.**

**El sueño también terminó venciendo a la joven humana quien cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo más rápido de lo que tenía propuesto, en realidad no quería, pero fue inevitable.**

**Así las encontró él a medianoche cuando entró a su castillo, Rin acurrucada en los brazos de Kagome quien extrañamente tenía un semblante de tranquilidad, no parecía tener pesadillas en ese momento, supuso que Rin tendría algo que ver con que ella estuviese tan calma. Eso le agradó.**

**Se acercó a ellas y se puso a su altura para verlas mejor. Kagome se veía hermosa cuando dormía...eso pensaba el youkai ya que durante el día siempre terminaban discutiendo por algo y ella gritaba. Suspiró. Habían muchos de sus sirvientes dando vueltas…no era bueno que lo viesen tan…vulnerable.**

**Pensó en tomar a Rin para llevarla a su cuarto, la pequeña niña dormiría incómoda en ese lugar, pero cuando pasó sus brazos bajo ella rozó la piel de Kagome y ésta despertó al instante, asustada, presionando a Rin contra ella pensando que era algún youkai, pero lo único que se topó muy cerca de su rostro fue al Taiyoukai que de cierta forma la había ayudado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron inevitablemente.**

**.-Sesshoumaru-sama…-murmuró acostumbrada a que todos lo llamasen así. Se sintió incómodo cuando lo escuchó de los labios de Kagome, pero no lo demostró, no le gustaba que lo llamase así.**

**.- Dame a Rin…**

**.- Sesshoumaru-sama…-murmuró una joven haciendo una reverencia- yo puedo llevar a Rin-chan a su cuarto…al parecer Kagome necesita hablar con ud…**

**.- Es cierto…-dijo más para sí misma recordando por qué estaba sentada allí durmiendo apoyada en un muro de piedras. Le entregó la niña a la joven hanyou que le había ofrecido su ayuda y se levantó.**

**Sesshoumaru hizo un ademán de irse ya que no tenía paciencia para escuchar problemas, pero Kagome tomó su traje impidiéndole moverse. Debería haberla asesinado…pero no fue así.**

**.- Espera…estoy…esperándote hace tres días…lo mínimo que puedes hacer es escucharme! –le gritó cambiando drásticamente la forma de tratarlo, hacía unos minutos lo trataba con respeto y ahora de un segundo a otro era uno más de su grupo de amigos. Lo exasperaba- quiero ir con mi madre…**

**.- Te he dicho que te puedes largar cuando gustes…-exclamó sin ninguna muestra de emoción alguna, su voz plana hizo temblar la piel de Kagome.**

**.- No puedo ir sola…-bajó su mirada- el pozo está muy cerca de la aldea…Inu Yasha me sentirá e irá por mí…no quiero verlo…**

**.- Quieres que te acompañe? –la chica lo miró con una media sonrisa de triunfo- estás loca –continuó su camino- no iré contigo porque tienes problemas con un idiota que ni siquiera me importa…**

**.- Es un favor…**

**.- No quiero hacerlo…-se giró para mirarla y a pesar de toda la tristeza que tenía sobre ella sus ojos se mantenían firmes y decididos. Generalmente un humano que lo mirase así…bueno, no le haría mucha gracia, pero en este caso, le gustaba que Kagome lo desafiara.**

**.- No es la gran cosa! Que no puedes ser un poco amable?!**

**.- No tengo por qué…-respondió el youkai.**

**.- Sesshoumaru….-murmuró cansada. Él pudo notarlo y le gustó ganarle, se sabía más fuerte que ella y eso le llenaba de gracia, sabía que si hubiese sido por la chica la pelea habría quedado hasta ahí, pero quiso dar vueltas las cosas ahora que le había hecho entender que él era quien decidía allí….claro que nunca admitiría que en realidad iría con ella simplemente porque quería.**

**.- Iré contigo…-la miko lo miró sorprendida, la verdad ya estaba haciéndose la idea que como humana y sacerdotisa tendría que liberarse del odioso hanyou que la perseguiría quizás hasta su propio mundo- dije que te acompañaría…si veo a Inu yasha…lo seguiré haciendo sufrir…**

**Al terminar de murmurar esas palabras Kagome sintió que era una excusa, que no era porque Inu Yasha se sintiera mal…había algo más tras esa decisión que no pudo comprender, pero no pudo más que hacer una reverencia como se debía, presionó sus manos.**

**.- Sessohumaru! –lo vio detenerse- muchas…gracias por todo esto…**

**El Taiyoukai escuchó cómo el corazón de la joven iba más rápido de lo normal y como en sus labios comenzaba a surcarse una pequeña sonrisa como antes…una sonrisa con alegría…como hacía meses no ocurría y su corazón extrañamente…también comenzó a ir más rápido de lo normal.**

**

* * *

**

Jejej esiiii!...Sessho ta ayudando a Kag a que vuelva a sonreír como siempre! y a él también le pasan cosas extrañas por supuesto XD....bue! les dejo un adelanto de próximo cap!

**_".- _Kagome! Espera!...**

_**.- Inu Yasha-sama…-murmuró la pequeña niña de pronto llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí- Kagome está muy triste todo el tiempo en el castillo, si usted se le aparece se pone peor…déjela…-miró la corona de flores que hacía y siguió colocando otras que Kouga le pasaba- ella lo perdonará cuando sea el momento…-sonrió-**_

_**.- No Rin…-escucharon de pronto- yo no lo voy a perdonar…"**_

Sip!...Inu se le apareció a Kag xD! y Sessho también estaba allí...así que ahí seguirán las mentiras con Inu y Kag le dejará en claro más de alguna cosa con respecto a Kikyo y a ella misma!!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer! y también por supuesto a todos/as los/as que dejan un review! sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a seguir

Ya desde el próximo cap se irá viendo mucha más cercanía entre Sessho y Kag! sobretodo cuando los youkais logren su cometido!

Nuevamente pido las disculpas por la demora u.u!

Nos vemos en el próximo cap! nOn

Ja na!


	5. No hay perdón

Hola hola! nOn qué tal!?....jejej siii aquí vengo con otro nuevo capi!

**Goshy!** muchas gracias por tu review! pues si la verdad es que para Sessho ya Kag le está generando algún tipo de cosa xD! espero que disfrutes el cap!...**Yera-chan!** muchas gracias por tu review y tus comentarios! y no te preocupes que no lo dejaré inconcluso! xD...**black-kiari! **muchas gracias por tu review! espero te guste el cap!...**Hitomi! **muchas gracias por tu review! n.n pos..la verdad nada bueno tan planeando xDDD! pero dejaré en suspenso si Sessh tará o no ahí xDDD!...**.ISYLU!** muchas gracias por tu review! n.n pos si, aquí Inu se aparece pero bue...te dejo para que veas que pasó con Kag xDD....**nickita021!** que gusto verte por aqui! muchas gracias por tu comentario! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que también disfrutes este cap! n.n....**princserekou!** que tal! vaya! eres la primera que me pide que Kag perdone a Inu por lo que hizo! me llamó mucho la atención!...pero mmm...quien sabe! jaja lo dejaré para la duda! espero te guste el cap!...**Xio!** que tal! naa no te preocupes! a todas nos pasa!...me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic hasta ahora aunque sea mucha información jajaj! y con los youkais...bueno...en el próximo cap se desquitan por completo! espero te guste el capi!

Muchas gracias también a todos/as los/as que leen!

Recuerdo como siempre que Inu y Co no me pertenecen! solo tomé prestados los personajes para esta locura xD

* * *

_**No hay perdón**_

_Esa noche no dejó a la joven miko ni un solo momento, de solo saber que tendría que ver a Inu yasha lo fastidiaba…solo de saber que él se le acercaría lo llenaba de una rabia que no comprendía._

_Las mejillas tan sonrosadas de la joven lo invitaban a acercarse y por primera vez en dos meses su mano rozó la mejilla de la chica._

**La mañana estaba fría, más fría que días anteriores, el invierno se acercaba rápidamente al Sengoku sin piedad por nada ni nadie.**

**El sol cálidamente intentaba calentar los cuerpos que alumbraba, pero parecía casi imposible. Tendrían que juntar más leña, pensó Sesshoumaru, o Rin sufriría enormemente por el frío de aquellas tierras.**

**Gélidos…así se sentían en invierno los días sino se tenía la resistencia suficiente, uno podía morir allí por las noches: muchas veces le había tocado abrazar a Rin para que pudiera conciliar el sueño con el calor de su pecho…lo que no sabía es que ese invierno Rin no sería la única humana en probar sus abrazos**

**Esa misma fría mañana se suponía que Kagome iría a ver a su madre para explicarle la situación, sin embargo, antes de lo pronosticado, Rin los escuchó y decidió que también iría y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera Sesshoumaru fue capaz de cambiar la decisión de la pequeña niña.**

**Ella misma se encargó de ir por Ah-Un para que la llevasen y a pesar de que le ofreció el medio de transporte a Kagome esta prefirió caminar, ese dragón la intimidaba casi como su amo, sentía que si se subía a sus espaldas terminaría en el suelo en algún minuto. Solo con Rin se comportaban como una especie de cachorros, con el resto eran un youkai salvaje.**

**Llevaban un buen rato caminando y ninguno hablaba, ni siquiera Rin cantaba puesto que podía notar el cansancio del alma de Kagome y el fastidio de su amo por tener que acompañarla.**

**.- Falta mucho Kagome-chan? –inquirió de pronto la niña-**

**.- No Rin-chan…estamos…cerca..-murmuró con cierta molestia, no le gustaba volver allí a pesar de tener unas enormes ganas de abrazar a Sango y llorar con ella. Sabía que jamás volvería a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, esas tierras eran de Kikyo, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, era como si la misma tierra la apartara de aquel lugar.**

**Era como si el espíritu de aquella miko la empujase lejos de allí, lejos de su Inu yasha, de lo que fue su vida y de lo que ahora era parte de su mundo en la muerte.**

**Miró sus manos, intentando comprender que era un ser distinto a aquella joven de largos y finos cabellos negros idénticos a los de ella, pero le era imposible, cada vez que lo pensaba más parte de Kikyo se sentía.**

**Se supone que tenía que ser al revés, Kikyo era parte de su antigua vida no ella parte de aquella mujer. Cómo la frustraba no poder sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.**

**Por eso quería volver a casa, quería alejarse de todo el Sengoku por un tiempo que fuese prudente, quería olvidar y ver si su vida podía tomar un rumbo normal como siempre debió ser, sin youkais, sin hanyous, sin su Inu yasha.**

**.- Aquí está…-escuchó murmurar de pronto esa voz que en varias ocasiones había agitado su corazón de forma repentina-**

**.- Si…-dijo de forma mecánica en realidad sin comprender que estaba frente al pozo que la llevaría a su hogar. Rin le sonrió y levantó una de sus manos despidiéndose, pero Kagome no le respondió. Estando allí frente al pozo sintió la necesidad de quedarse con ellos, de volver al castillo y esperar la visita de Kouga, de escuchar las órdenes de Sesshoumaru y sentir las risas de la pequeña Rin.**

**.- Lárgate de una buena vez –le increpó el youkai fastidiado al ver que tardaba tanto, solo era saltar! Qué podía ser tan difícil…Además, si seguía allí habían más opciones de que Inu yasha apareciera.**

**.- Sí…-volvió a murmurar sin dejar de mirar el pozo, acarició sus bordes y se sentó lista para saltar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no estaba segura si era lo mejor, ahora no estaba segura si irse del Sengoku sería la solución.**

**Sesshoumaru miró de reojo hacia un lado, se escuchaba a alguien correr rápidamente y el viento se encargó de traerle el aroma del sujeto que corría hacia ellos. No tardó mucho en escuchar su voz.**

**.- Kagome!!! –gritó haciendo que la miko abriera sus ojos de forma repentina, la despertó de aquel estado en el que estaba. No se giró, pero supo inmediatamente que era el hanyou que estaba intentando odiar- Kagome! Espera!...**

**La chica presionó sus manos y mordió su labio, qué quería ahora? No era más simple dejarla en paz?**

**.- No te vayas…-murmuró de forma sincera, esperaba que ella pudiese notarlo. Sin embargo no entendía, Sesshoumaru no debería haberla dejado salir, menos ir con ella.**

**Kagome siguió sin responderle, sus lágrimas fueron incontenibles, pero ella misma se encontró sorprendida al darse cuenta que su llanto solo era de rabia, mucha rabia contra aquel sujeto que ahora intentaba nuevamente volver por ella.**

**.- Déjala en paz –murmuró el mayor de los hermanos- necesito que vuelva pronto aún hay mucho que hacer en el castillo…-Kagome lo miró sorprendida, pero no respondió.**

**.- Por qué no la dejas! –gruñó molesto el hanyou-**

**.- Basta…-interrumpió la chica sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía- deja ya…**

**.- Kagome…tienes que volver…no sabes como siento todo lo que te hice pero de verdad quiero arreglar las cosas! –tomó la mano de Kagome pero esta la apartó rápidamente dejándolo sin entender.**

**Sesshoumaru al verlo tan cerca se molestó, no le gustaba que ese sujeto estuviese ahí, frente a él, su sola presencia ya lo fastidiaba, pero continuar molestando a Kagome le parecía de mal gusto.**

**.- No…soy Kikyo Inu yasha…-lo miró cansada- no volverá aunque me tengas a mí…**

**.- Te…equivocas no es por eso!**

**.- Siempre he sido Kikyo para ti…-miró el pozo- a ella jamás la hubieras entregado así verdad?...-no necesitó mirarlo para saber su respuesta, el hanyou no pudo decir nada, ella tenía razón, él jamás hubiese entregado a esa chica a nadie.**

**.- Kagome te quiero aquí en una hora…-murmuró Sesshoumaru. No le quedaba opción, de cierta forma debía reconocer que le molestaba verla así.**

**.- Si Sesshoumaru-sama…-dijo y saltó por el pozo donde se vio envuelta en una luz violácea como tantas veces. Supuso que aún podía cruzar el pozo porque su corazón lo quería así, aún necesitaba del Sengoku y aún también necesitaba de su propio mundo.**

**Salió del pozo con bastante dificultad, hacía tiempo no lo usaba. Miró a su alrededor, su templo…irónico pensar que al otro lado todo era un bosque de hermosos colores por las tardes, ahí solo eran unos trozos de madera que resguardaban el pasado de su familia…**

**Caminó hacia la casa con aire cansado, limpió sus mejillas de las lágrimas que habían caído por ellas hacía unos minutos, pero no pudo quitarse la angustia. Le oprimía el pecho en una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que no pudo ni quiso entender.**

**Pensó en decirle a su madre que aún continuaban con problemas en el Sengoku…que por eso debía volver pronto. Suspiró. Si Inu Yasha no se hubiese aparecido podría quedarse en casa tranquilamente durante el tiempo que necesitara, pero como durante todo ese tiempo Sesshoumaru había inventado una mentira para que él no supiera lo bien que la trataba….**

**En realidad nunca había pasado ni hambre, ni frío…solo tenía que soportar su silencio que era mejor que verlo molesto. Siempre inventaba una excusa para que su mentira se mantuviese, lindo de su parte, pensó.**

**.- Kagome! –escuchó de pronto de forma tan alegre como lo era Rin para saludarla.**

**.- Mamá…-murmuró como si nunca la hubiese visto, sorprendida.**

**.- Hija que tienes…-inquirió su madre acercándose a la chica. Quisiera o no ella siempre sabría lo que ocurría con Kagome, nunca le había podido mentir.**

**.- Mamá…-volvió a murmurar y esta vez dejó que toda su tristeza saliera de sí misma en el resguardo del abrazo de aquella amable mujer.**

**Le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que sentía y pensaba y lo bien que estaba en aquel castillo donde tenía protección. También le explicó lo confundida que estaba con respecto a si quedarse en el Sengoku o retomar su vida normal, antes de que todo esto ocurriera.**

**.- Jamás recuperarás tu vida cariño…-exclamó su madre acariciando la cabeza de su hija para calmarla-**

**.- No me digas eso…-le pidió la miko cerrando sus ojos-**

**.- Es la verdad…nunca podrás rehacer tu vida en este lugar al menos…-sonrió- ahora estás muy bien con ese joven verdad? Por qué no te quedas con él, me has dicho que le has sido de gran utilidad**

**.- Solo me usa…**

**.- No lo creo..si te usara, no mentiría por ti, no te habría hecho caso en tus peticiones y jamás les habría pedido a sus demonios que te hicieran caso…-le explicó mientras limpiaba sus mejillas. Su hija la miraba sorprendida, era cierto, Sesshoumaru había hecho demasiadas cosas inentendibles.**

**.- Quizá…-balbuceó confusa. Qué significaba todo eso?...además, estaba segura de haberlo visto en su cuarto algunas noches, a pesar de que intentaba que él no se diese cuenta de nada, estaba consciente y sentía su presencia que muy por el contrario de lo que ella pensaba la hacía sentirse tranquila.**

**Cada vez que había notado que Sesshoumaru iba con ella en las noches su angustia disminuía y sus pesadillas cesaban. Ahora que lo pensaba…su mejilla…**

**.- Deberías volver, no te preocupes por mí, si te dejó venir hoy podrás venir en otro momento…-se levantó del sofá interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sobre el taiyoukai- y Kagome…debes asumir que Inu Yasha no te ama.**

**.- Lo sé…siempre lo he sabido…-respondió mirando a otro lugar.**

**En el otro lado del pozo, a pesar de que el tiempo pasaba, Inu yasha aún no se movía de su lugar, nadie lo tomaba en cuenta puesto que Rin jugaba con Ah-Un y unas flores mientras que Sesshoumaru descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol ajeno al frío que se hacía sentir.**

**EL hanyou intentaba buscar una forma de convencerlo, quizá de que le diese una explicación para toda esa tortura, pero tal como le habían dicho sus amigos, él jamás recibiría nada a cambio de parte de aquel youkai o de la chica simplemente porque no se lo merecía.**

**.- Por qué…por qué no quieres dejarla salir de tu castillo….-preguntó dolido el menor.**

**.- Deja de hacerme esa maldita pregunta…-lo miró- a ti no te preocupa Kagome, me la diste y pasó a ser una de las tantas que están en mi castillo….solo le di permiso para que le explicara a su madre que no volverá…**

**.- No puedes hacer eso!**

**.- Él puede hacer lo que quiera…-escuchó una voz tras él. Su aroma era claro.**

**.- Kouga-san –sonrió Rin al verlo, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus visitas y sus lobos que jamás lo dejaban solo. A pesar de que había sido asesinada por ellos el tiempo le había dado la fuerza para que viera que todo lo que ocurrió fue un lamentable error. Ahora eran su mejor entretención.**

**.- Que tal Rin-chan..-sonrió y miró a Sesshoumaru- fui por Kagome y no la encontré ocurrió algo?**

**.- Fue donde su madre…**

**.- Ya veo…-exclamó y se sentó al lado de Rin junto a sus lobos ante la mirada sorprendida del hanyou.**

**.- Como puedes aceptar lo que hacen con ella!**

**.- Cómo pudiste regalarla…-respondió el lobo y eso dio fin a la discusión.**

**.- Inu Yasha-sama…-murmuró la pequeña niña de pronto llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí- Kagome está muy triste todo el tiempo en el castillo, si usted se le aparece se pone peor…déjela…-miró la corona de flores que hacía y siguió colocando otras que Kouga le pasaba- ella lo perdonará cuando sea el momento…-sonrió-**

**.- No Rin…-escucharon de pronto- yo no lo voy a perdonar…**

**

* * *

**

Jojojo o...o Kag no quiere saber nada de Inu xDDD y ta empezando a sentir la necesidad de que Sessho esté con ella aunque ninguno de los dos admita alguna cosa XDD...

E Inu? pos...ahi ta Inu...

Les dejo un adelanto del nuevo cap donde comienza el desastre con los youkais xD

**".-Nos quitaste a nuestras mujeres ahora te toca pagar per eso…-murmuró expectante el joven rubio-**

**.- Tú cumplirás el rol de todas ellas que te parece Kagome-chan? –rió.**

**.- **_"Sesshoumaru!!"_** –pensó. Lo único que pudo ver fueron muchos ojos rojos que la miraban con deseo y ella no pudo hacer más que llorar****"**

Sip...ya comenzarán con su plan o...o

Bue! espero sus reviews a ver qué les pareció el capi!...

Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Nos vemos en el próx. cap! nOn

Ja na! nOn


	6. Un cruel plan No Inu Yasha?

Holas holas! sii aquí vengo con un nuevo cap ...!, me tardé un poco más esta vez! pero aquí está n.n

_**princserekou!**_ jajaj pue ssi supongo que con el tiempo Kag deberá perdonarlo..aunque..quizá sea un poco más difícil ahora XD quien sabe xD gracias por tu review!..._**Hitomi! **_cierto vdd? yo también digo que lo trate así xDDD muchas gracias por tu review!...**Black Yue RD!** muchas gracias por tu review! me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado mis historias, espero que también logres disfrutar este capi!...**ISYLU!** yo creo qu eninguna se molestaría si Sessh nos visitara por las noches! XDD muchas gracias por tu review! XD...**haruhi96!** muchas gracias por tu review! esperemos que llegue a tiempo...lo dejo para lo leas por ti misma! n.n...**black-Kiari! **muchas gracias por tu review! actualicé lo más rápido que pude así que espero que disfrutes este cap!...**nickita021!** muchas gracias por tu review espero que disfrutes el cap!...xanxel! actualicé lo más rápido q pude espero q disfrutes el cap! XD y muchas gracias por tu review!...**XiO!** Si Kikyo siempre molesta XD pero es su naturaleza XDDD de buyo?...lo pondré! XD me había olvidado del gatito, pero tendrá su aparición xD...**Yera-chan!** jajaj sii! indirectamente Kag le dio muchos osuwaris al pobre Inu xD! espero que disfrutes el cap muchas gracias por tu review!..**.Dennise!** jajaj sii quizá avancé un poco rápido xDDD...pos, ni te preocupes que Sessho ya ta dejando su orgullo ráaapidamente de lado xD espero disfrutes el cap!...**CERECITO! **claro que podría hacer uno! solo tendría q buscar el momento xD muchas gracias por tu review!...**natalia!**espero no haber tardado mucho! así que disfruta el cap! grax por tu review!...**Inuyany! **que bueno que te han gustado los caps! la vdd los youkais tienen muchas cosas en mente y solo por eso harán lo que planean! pero mejor lo dejo así para que lo leas tu misma! muchas gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo!

Bue! agradeciendo también a todos/as los/as que leen les dejo el cap!

Recuerdo como siempre que Inu y Co no me pertenecen!

* * *

_**Un Cruel Plan. No Inu Yasha?**_

**Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. "No lo voy a perdonar".**

**Su tono de voz tan seguro terminó de destruir las pocas esperanzas del hanyou de que aquella joven lo perdonase por todo lo que había hecho, por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir desde un inicio, que lo perdonase por ver siempre a Kikyo en su cuerpo hasta ese momento.**

**Él sabía que jamás podría ser Kagome para él, pero quiso darle una mentira que no se sostuvo.**

**El hanyou vio cómo se le acercaba a Sesshoumaru y de una forma amable le sonreía como en un pasado le sonreía a él. Su hermano respondió asintiendo, pero él no pudo escuchar nada de su conversación, estaba perdido en otro lugar intentando entender esa amabilidad hacia quien la tenía presa en su castillo.**

**El joven lobo fue el segundo en saludarla y la subió a su espalda para llevarla al notar que estaba cansada. Ella lo agradeció con creces.**

**.- Si te vuelves a aparecer en mi castillo te matarán –exclamó Sesshoumaru a su hermano quien ni siquiera movió un músculo, solo se dejó llevar por el silencio que ahora inundaba el lugar.**

**Kouga le comentó durante el camino lo preocupados que estaban sus amigos por ella y cómo él se había encargado de hacerles saber que en realidad todo era una mentira: ellos también habían decidido mantener ese secreto y vendrían a visitarla cuando el Taiyoukai se los permitiera.**

**También le comentó que les había dicho que era la sirvienta personal de Sesshoumaru, pero tuvo que detener su comentario cuando vio cómo los ojos del Taiyoukai lo miraban con un dejo asesino y cómo las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaban notoriamente.**

**.- Qué hace una sirvienta personal Sesshoumaru-sama? –había inquirido Rin. Un punto más para asesinar al lobo, pensaba Sesshoumaru.**

**.- Es…alguien que lo ayuda en su trabajo Rin-chan –explicó Kagome con nerviosismo, pero bastó para que la niña volviera a cantar como siempre y para que los otros youkais se quedaran aliviados.**

**Sin embargo, la miko se sintió mucho más tranquila al saber que sus amigos sabían que ella estaba bien y sobretodo porque podría verlos sin tener que escapar o esconderse en algún lugar. La única condición que Sesshoumaru había puesto es que no se acercaran a su castillo, pero que se mantuviesen dentro de sus territorios, de esa forma se aseguraba que estarían bien…que Kagome estaría bien.**

**Esa misma tarde Kouga fue por Sango y Miroku quienes llevaron consigo a Shippo y a Kirara. Los dejó en un claro del bosque mientras iba por la chica y no tardó más de cinco minutos en llevarla al lugar, a pesar de haber perdido sus fragmentos se movía bastante rápido.**

**La alegría de todos los que estaban allí no se comparaba a nada que Kouga hubiese visto antes, pero sonrió al notar que por fin Kagome podía estar alegre, sonriendo como antes y con un aire de vida que hacía mucho se había ido de su cuerpo.**

**Se llenaban de preguntas y antes de que alguien pudiese contestar alguna otro ya estaba diciendo algo más con lo que nadie se entendía pero no quedó ninguna pregunta sin su respuesta correspondiente.**

**El joven lobo tuvo que irse tiempo después y de esa forma les dio un poco más de privacidad, besó la frente de Kagome y desapareció entre las copas de forma tan repentina que la chica aún sentía sus labios en su frente.**

**.- Entonces…Sesshoumaru te trata bien Kagome? –inquirió su amiga esperando que ahora se sincerara si es que en algo le había mentido hasta ese momento.**

**.- Estoy perfectamente Sango-chan –sonrió calmando a su amiga- de verdad no me falta nada y me divierto mucho con Kouga y Rin durante todo el día.**

**.- Mmmm no te desagrada estar con él? –inquirió Shippo sentado en las piernas de la chica. La pregunta la sorprendió pero no lo culpó, ella se hizo la misma pregunta en el momento que él la llevó el primer día.**

**.- Extrañamente no Shippo-kun –rió ella- Rin tiene mucha razón cuando dice que Sesshoumaru es alguien agradable y bastante amable, en realidad no se parece a aquel youkai que conocimos frío y que asesinaba sin motivos, siempre me ha ayudado..**

**.- Quizá le gusta Kagome-sama…-sonrió el monje haciendo uso de imaginación pervertida.**

**.- Él no es como tú Miroku! –lo golpeó Sango temiendo que el Taiyoukai pudiese aparecer en cualquier momento para matarlo por lo que había dicho- además…todos saben que él quería a Kagura…**

**Kagome hizo una mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida para el joven monje.**

**.- Vamos la señorita Kagome también es muy linda…-respondió él. Estaba seguro que su instinto de hombre sabedor de mujeres no le fallaba, nadie hacía eso sin ninguna razón y molestar a Inu yasha ya no servía como excusa ante todo lo que había ocurrido durante la pelea con Naraku.**

**.- No Miroku-sama…-sonrió la miko captando su atención- lo que ocurre es que le gusta ver sufrir a Inu Yasha y yo soy su mejor idea…soy un plan que está llevando a cabo muy bien…**

**.- Que Inu yasha no sepa valorarla Kagome-sama no significa que su hermano tenga que ser igual, es mucho más sensato…ya va a ver…-sonrió.**

**La idea no se alejó de la mente de Kagome por todo el resto de la tarde y le recordó que esa misma noche planeaba preguntarle a qué se debía tanta amabilidad y permisibilidad con ella.**

**En el castillo uno de los youkais había convocado a una reunión según él de emergencia. Ninguno le creyó en un inicio pero cuando nombró a la nueva humana que usurpaba el lugar del jefe de ellos todos fueron inmediatamente.**

**Esperaron hasta que el último de ellos apareció minutos después de la convocatoria. Todos estaban expectantes y ansiosos, querían que fuese una buena noticia para ellos aunque eso fuera perjudicial para la joven humana.**

**Nadie se había sacado la idea de que debía ser destruida y alejada para siempre de ese castillo, muchos no querían asustarla solamente, querían asesinarla, después de todo ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerla desaparecer rápidamente?**

**Uno de ellos hizo una seña para que guardasen silencio, era el mismo que los había convocado, alto, de negros y profundos ojos ajenos a cualquier emoción que no fuese la adrenalina que le provocaba el asesinar a algo o alguien, tan hermoso como todos los youkais de ese lugar.**

**.- Los reúno a todos porque ahora es el momento si haremos algo contra esa humana –murmuró con una voz grave que llegó a todos como un grito de guerra, se levantaron gustosos de que por fin pudieran terminar con toda esa desagradable situación.**

**.- Claro que haremos algo! –gritó un chico rubio de cortos y desordenados cabellos.**

**.- Tenemos que asesinarla! –respondió el que estaba a su lado, más maduro pero menos sensato.**

**.- Claro que no la asesinaremos –exclamó quien había convocado a todos- el que lo intente será aniquilado…hay que hacer mejor las cosas…-sonrió y el brillo de sus ojos se transmitió a todos- esto es lo que haremos….**

**Kagome se encargó de llevar a todos hasta el límite de las tierras de Sesshoumaru, sabía que si ponía un solo pie fuera de ellas sin algún escolta el Taiyoukai dejaría todo buen trato con ella. Muchas veces se lo había hecho saber: un pie fuera de sus tierras implicaba la muerte.**

**Se estremeció de solo recordarlo, un escalofrío subió por su espalda como un rayo y optó por no pensar en él en ese momento.**

**.- Segura que estás bien? –inquirió por tercera vez su gran amiga.**

**.- Estoy bien Sango, me sé muy bien el camino de vuelta no te preocupes…-sonrió alegremente.**

**Parte de su angustia se había desaparecido al ver lo bien que estaba su amiga: mucho más feliz y con el hombre que amaba, la tristeza por la muerte de su hermano se había transformado en una paz inmensa. Supuso que Miroku había tenido que ver mucho con eso…y daba gracias al cielo que le hubiese permitido cambiar el dolor por la serenidad, ella esperaba lograr lo mismo algún día.**

**Les prometió mandar por ellos más seguido a la aldea para verlos y eso fue así por el resto del tiempo que Kagome pasaría en aquel lugar.**

**Se quedó quieta en la mitad del bosque viendo como se alejaban hasta que no pudo verlos más, ni siquiera pudo sentir sus presencias. El silencio le venía bien de vez en cuando, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era volver al castillo y escuchar las conversaciones de las youkais y humanas que habían aprendido a convivir, de Rin o al mismo Sesshoumaru con alguna de sus escuetas palabras.**

**Una extraña ventisca se posó en el lugar de un segundo a otro alborotando los cabellos de la joven, la cinta que llevaba en su cabello para sostenerlo salió volando rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera tomarla.**

**Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho de golpe segundos antes de que algo saltase sobre ella y la pusiera contra el suelo. Lo único que pudo ver fueron muchos ojos rojos que la miraban con deseo y ella no pudo hacer más que llorar.**

**.- No llores no es necesario –rió quien la tenía bajo su cuerpo.**

**.- Nos quitaste a nuestras mujeres ahora te toca pagar per eso…-murmuró expectante el joven rubio-**

**.- Tú cumplirás el rol de todas ellas que te parece Kagome-chan? –rió aquel que había propuesto asesinarla. Sin duda alguna aprovecharse de la chica y confundirla era mucho mejor opción que dejarla inútil.**

**Vieron cómo la chica negaba con su cabeza y cómo les suplicaba con la mirada que la dejasen ir, pero eso solo aumentaba más su gusto por la situación y hacía que el corazón de Kagome se desbocara sin control.**

**.- Cuántos somos jefe? –inquirió el joven rubio mirando a la miko respirar agitada-**

**.- Veinte quizá…-sonrió quien aún la tenía prisionera. Se acercó a su rostro- una humana no nos ordena…-su semblante cambió radicalmente a uno de odio infinito contra ella y sintió cómo su ropa se desgarraba ante la risa del resto.**

**.- **_"Sesshoumaru!!"_** –pensó en un intento desesperado por zafarse de aquella triste venganza.**

**.- Y pensar que esto lo pidió por quien lloras –todos volvieron a reír y ella lo miró sin comprender, ¿qué quería decir?- si Kagome-chan…**

**.- Y aquí llegó –sonrió quien la tenía presa al ver una espada reluciente tras él- Inu yasha…-los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe, él había planeado eso? No…eso no era posible…**

**Todos los youkais rodearon al hanyou. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Solo faltaba un paso más.**

**.- Déjala ahora mismo…-exclamó visiblemente molesto.**

**.- No se preocupe…ud manda…ud va primero –rió quien había estado sobre el cuerpo de la joven y antes de que el hanyou pudiese darse cuenta era él quien estaba sobre Kagome y no había nadie más a su alrededor…nadie…excepto…**

**.- Inu Yasha…-sintió gruñir una voz tras él**

* * *

Hai hai! los youkais no querían hacerle nada directamente a Kag! sino que armaron todo un plan! en fin xD...quizá si no se entendió bien...en el próx. cap se explicará con más detalles o...o

mientras un adelanto!

_**".- Sesshoumaru…**_

_**.- Si?...-la miró y vio como se acercó a su cuerpo**_

_**.- Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?"**_

Jajj siii!! para las que querían ver más a Sessh y Kag juntos desde ahora comienza toodo todo entre ellos de forma directa! XDD

Espero sus reviews a ver qué tal n.n

muchas gracias por su apoyo!

nos vemos en el próx. cap!

ja na! nOn


	7. Te quedas conmigo Aceptas el trato?

Hola hola! nOn...qué tal!...síiii aquí vengo con otro capi!...waa! de verdad jamás me esperé tantos reviews! de verdad no sé como agradecer su apoyo en esta locura!, supongo que intento que mis caps sean mi pago, no tengo otra forma!

**nickita021!** Mmm pos se supone que sí estaba interesado en ella o al menos sentía algún tipo de "cariño" xDD, pero a mí me convenía que así lo creyeran o..o lo de Inu? pos lo dejo pa la sorpresa del capi n.n grax por tu review!..**.xanxel!** jajaj siii generalmente soy capaz de escribir mucho! pero aquí no sé que me pasa xD! pero prometo intentar ir haciéndolos más largos! muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!...**XiO! **mmm sip Inu tiene el collar o.o...pero supongo que en una situación así a nadie se le ocurre usarlo xDDD! de todas formas el collar de Inu también tendrá algún tipo de explicación en su momento! gracias por tu review!....**princserekou!** sip! aquí va todo explicado lo más claro posible! espero que así sea! XD muchas gracias por tu review!...**Hitomi!** jajajaj bue si te gustan las sorpresas generalmente pongo alguna cosa que no sé si todo el mundo se espera XD...!...pero bue te dejo a tí misma para que lo leas! muchas gracias por tu review! ..**mamori azanaki!** muchas gracias por tu review! la verdad sip! aquí está la explicación más extensa de lo que ocurrió xD! intentaré hacer los caps más largos lo prometo!....**Minako!** lo siento xD aquí está! actualicé lo más rápido que pude! muchas gracias por tu review!...**Angy Roose! **muchas gracias por darte el tiempo y dejar el review! la verdad me alegra muchisimo saber que te ha gustado esta historia y espero que los caps no te decepcionen!...**Rooh!** espero que el cap cumpla tus expectativas! XD...muchas gracias por tu review!...**ALEJANDRA!** buuu Sessh desde ahora en adelante saldrá con muuuchas sorpresas XDD e Inu también o...o ambos tendrán un cambio muy fuerte!...pero bue lo dejo para que lo vayas descubriendo tú misma!...muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!...**azul d cullen!** muchas gracias por tu review! espero que te guste y disfrutes del cap!...**black-Kiari!** muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y tu review! espero que disfrutes el capi quizá te encuentres con alguna sorpresa!....**ISYLU!** muchas gracias por tu review! yo también espero que te guste el cap!...**Goshy!** jajaj síii pude entender tu mensaje! la verdad sí Inu generalmente está donde no debe siempre XD por eso se mete en tanto lío! pero esta vez también dará una sorpresa! espero disfrutes el cap! muchas gracias por dejar tu review a pesar de tener problemas con tu compu!...**natalia!** jajaj siii Rin también puede generarles problemas a Sessho y a alguien más con esas preguntas! XD...espero disfrutes el cap!

Agradezco también a todos/as los/as que leen!

Recuerdo como siempre que Inu y Co no me pertenecen y que solo los tomé prestados para esta locura!

* * *

_** Te quedas conmigo?... Aceptas el trato?**_

**Su voz resonó en el lugar donde lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Kagome y su corazón agitado.**

**Todo había ocurrido en segundos y no podía entender ni ella misma lo que estaba sucediendo, su mente confundía las imágenes y sus oídos mezclaban los sonidos.**

**Su piel expuesta al césped le recordaba que su ropa había sido desgarrada sin ningún miramiento hacía un momento y según aquellos youkais quien lo había hecho era el hanyou que ahora estaba sobre ella.**

**Todo estaba bastante oscuro, todo había sido perfectamente planeado y todo había salido bien.**

**Primero que todo: los ojos de una humana jamás podrían haber visto a los youkais que allí se encontraban y con el miedo sus imágenes serían borrosas y sus palabras podrían ser consideradas mentiras, así que aunque los reconociera ellos tendrían una excusa.**

**Por otro lado, mientras la mayor parte de los youkais que vivían en el castillo se encargaban de asustar a Kagome: uno de ellos tenía el encargo de ir al castillo y avisar al Taiyoukai que Inu Yasha estaba dañando a Kagome; otro debía ir a la aldea y decirle a Inu Yasha que unos youkais salvajes intentaban aprovecharse de la chica que había estado con él.**

**Cuando Inu Yasha llegó rápidamente junto al youkai que había ido por él todos lo tomaron y lo empujaron hacia Kagome haciéndolo caer sobre ella..momentos antes a ella le habían hecho creer que Inu yasha había planeado todo esto y como ella no veía y no sabía si el hanyou estaba o no ahí desde antes verlo aparecer confirmó lo que ellos decían.**

**Un plan perfecto. Ellos luego solo tuvieron que irse, sabían que el enojo de Sesshoumaru bastaría para que no reconociera sus aromas.**

**Justamente así los encontró el youkai: solos, en la mitad del bosque, con Kagome llorando asustada en el suelo, semi-desnuda y con su medio hermano sobre ella. Una escena nada agradable.**

**.- Inu Yasha…-le había gruñido cuando los vio.**

**Kagome rápidamente giró su rostro hacia él e intentó llamarlo, pero de sus labios no salió ningún sonido, no podía emitir palabra alguna…su cuerpo tampoco respondía, aún sentía las manos de aquel youkai sobre ella y ahora aquel hanyou hacía lo mismo…**

**Cuando el hanyou sintió su nombre de los labios de su hermano despertó de aquel trance en el que lo habían dejado desde hacía unos segundos, no sabía cómo estaba sobre Kagome, con ella casi sin ropa. Se había transformado en el atacante cuando lo que había hecho era ir por ella para ayudarla.**

**Sesshoumaru por su parte no supo cómo su cuerpo se llenó de ira y sus movimientos fueron innatos, nada ni nadie podía controlarlo en ese momento donde lo único que su instinto y su mente querían eran asesinar a aquel joven que se había atrevido a tocar a aquella chica que se había vuelto inconscientemente importante para él.**

**Ver a su hermano sobre ella…tan solo la idea le parecía extremadamente desagradable, verlo era aún peor.**

**Una de sus manos sacó su espada.**

**.- Sal de encima…-gruñó intentando mantener algo de cordura.**

**Inu Yasha quería explicarlo, quería decirle que no tenía nada que ver, quería ayudar a Kagome a levantarse, quería cubrirla para que nadie más la viese sin su ropa, pero los ojos de Kagome mirándolo como si realmente fuera culpable lo llenaban de dudas.**

**En el momento que Sesshoumaru había amenazado una vez más a su medio hermano la miko comprendió que no era una ilusión y sus ojos volvieron a derramar lágrimas esta vez de alegría de saber que había ido por ella a ayudarla, que él se encargaría.**

**.- Se..ssho…-murmuró llamándolo mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro.**

**Eso bastó para que el youkai se lanzara contra su hermano y lo sacara de encima de Kagome con un solo golpe mientras la atraía hacia él. Ella lo abrazó instintivamente buscando la protección que siempre le brindó desde el día que Inu Yasha la dejó.**

**Se tomó de sus ropas como si de ello dependiera su vida y solo lloró recordando la desesperación que sintió cuando creyó que todos esos youkais tomarían su cuerpo sin consideración alguna…recordando el dolor que le provocó escuchar que Inu yasha podría haber hecho algo así…recordando que sí estuvo sobre ella.**

**¿Podría ser tan cruel? ¿Podría haberse unido con los youkais de Sesshoumaru para eso?...ya no sabía qué pensar, desde el momento que la había regalado por no querer entregar su propia espada no estaba segura de quién realmente había sido ese chico que durante tanto tiempo la había acompañado…no sabía de qué era capaz realmente.**

**Consideró que él había ido por ella, consideró que podría haber regresado a su lado sin problemas, pero no lo había hecho, se había quedado con Sesshoumaru y lo había tratado de forma dura mientras al youkai que le brindaba hogar le sonreía amablemente.**

**¿Habría sido eso motivo para algo tan cruel?**

**Intentaba justificarlo, intentaba encontrarle sentido, pero simplemente no lo tenía y ya ni siquiera sabía si creer en sus palabras puesto que anteriormente todo el amor que le había demostrado y las palabras lindas que le había dicho terminaron siendo una mentira…terminaron siendo para otra mujer.**

**Sesshoumaru dejó a Kagome en el piso y se quitó su haori y lo puso en los hombros de la chica para cubrir su cuerpo. Se puso delante de ella dispuesto a matar a Inu yasha, esto simplemente no podría perdonárselo.**

**.- Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así! –le gritó a su hermano menor mientras lo golpeaba y con su mano presionaba su cuello.**

**Inu Yasha jamás lo había visto tan molesto. Sus ojos le decían que cualquier descuido le provocarían una muerte segura.**

**.- Cómo…crees que…yo le haría algo así!? –respondió Inu yasha intentando quitar las manos de Sesshoumaru de su cuello. Presionaba con mucha fuerza.- yo..jamás la tocaría!**

**.- Pues yo te vi encima de ella idiota! –gruñó lanzándolo contra los árboles al tiempo que sacaba su espada y lanzaba uno de sus ataques destruyendo gran parte del lugar, si Inu yasha se hubiese demorado un segundo más no habría escapado del ataque.**

**El hanyou no tenía tiempo de reaccionar ante nada, su hermano se movía muy rápido y sus ojos rojos indicaban que en cualquier momento podría cambiar de forma, necesitaba decirle la verdad aunque pedirle que le creyera era algo imposible, esto sería una excusa más para intentar destruirlo así que no escucharía razones.**

**.- Yo vine a ayudarla porque otros youkais estaban intentando aprovecharse de ella!! –intentó explicar esquivando constantemente alguno de los ataques que su hermano seguía dándole hasta que uno de los golpes lo dejó en el suelo, en la misma posición que cuando perdió a Kagome hacía meses atrás.**

**.- Caíste muy bajo –murmuró el youkai al tiempo que agitaba su espada dispuesto esta vez a tomar la cabeza de su hermano sin ningún tipo de consideración o demora.**

**.- No! –escuchó decir y se detuvo antes de lanzar el ataque. Miró a la joven quien aún lloraba asustada- no….Sessho…no…**

**El youkai bajó su arma sorprendido, no entendía cómo le pedía que no lo matara tras lo que había hecho, debería gritarle que lo asesinara!...claramente la chica era una caja de sorpresas incluso en situaciones así…incluso cuando Inu yasha la dañaba gravemente por segunda vez.**

**Sin embargo, escucharla llamarlo de esa manera bastó para que su ira bajara y sintió la enorme necesidad de ir con ella y no dejarla, su hermano y sus deseos de asesinarlo quedaron en un segundo plano y por un momento solo fue ella llamándolo.**

**Guardó su espada y se acercó a la chica quien se acomodó en su pecho en cuanto pudo y se abrazó a él. Sesshoumaru la tomó en sus brazos sin pensarlo con la idea clara de llevarla a su castillo, hacerla descansar e intentar sacarle la mayor información posible para luego ir a matar a Inu yasha y los posibles otros implicados.**

**.- Te salvaste esta vez Inu yasha…-lo miró molesto cuando recordó su presencia en aquel lugar- pero en cuanto te vea voy a matarte…**

**.- Ella puede decirte que no era yo quien hizo todo esto! –dijo intentando que Kagome hablara, pero no consiguió nada, ella estaba como muda y no la culpaba, habían sido muchos youkais los que habían tratado de dañarla, pero él no había sido! Y no entendía por qué no lo reconocía.**

**.- Eso…eso no fue…lo que ellos me dijeron…-exclamó sin mirarlo. El hanyou quedó sin palabras, helado, se supone que él había sido? Eso le habían dicho aquellos youkais? Por eso no hablaba…ahora encajaba todo, sus ojos, su silencio.**

**Pero no entendía por qué les creía, ella de verdad pensaba que él podía ser capaz de algo así?...esa no era la Kagome que él conocía…no era la que él había dejado atrás. Él siempre la había protegido y había arriesgado su vida por ella…bueno, hasta que se le ocurrió hacer esa apuesta con su hermano, pero era un detalle!**

**Sin embargo en ese momento comprendía todo el daño que había causado realmente…ahora entendía la magnitud de lo que había hecho, no solo alejó a Kagome de su lado sino que se transformó en un monstruo para ella.**

**Sesshoumaru desapareció rápidamente del lugar con Kagome en sus brazos. Llegó dando claras instrucciones de que le dieran un baño caliente y la vistieran de forma cómoda. Él mientras esperó fuera de su cuarto poniéndole atención a todos aquellos sentimientos que habían pasado por él en apenas hacía unos minutos.**

**Desde el minuto que uno de sus youkais fue a avisarle qué estaba ocurriendo sintió cosas que solo habían sido para Rin anteriormente: miedo, rabia…y lo que no experimentó antes: celos. De solo pensar en que el idiota de su medio hermano podía estar tocando a Kagome…movió su cabeza para no pensar más, ahora lo único que le importaba era que la chica le explicara todo lo que había sucedido, aunque nada de lo que dijese esta vez evitaría que al día siguiente fuese a asesinar a su hermano.**

**A los pocos minutos salieron las dos chicas a las que él les había pedido que atendiesen a Kagome.**

**.- Sesshoumaru-sama –murmuró una de ellas, la de más edad, llamando su atención repentinamente- Kagome-sama está en su cama ya –lo vio asentir y entrar al cuarto de la chica y ambas bajaron a la cocina por algo de comer para la miko.**

**Kagome abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir la puerta, su mente le jugó una mala pesada imaginando que alguno de los youkais del lugar podría haber ido a su cuarto para amenazarla de que no hablara o dijese algo, pero al ver al alto youkai, con sus dorados ojos iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba a su cuarto a través de las cortinas, su corazón dio un respiro y sus músculos se relajaron.**

**Desde hacía un tiempo ya cada vez que él aparecía sus pesadillas se calmaban, su respiración se tranquilizaba y su opresión en el pecho desaparecía por completo. Cuando se daba cuenta que no estaba con ella o cuando sabía que no estaba en el castillo sus noches eran un completo desastre.**

**.- Kagome…-murmuró el youkai acercándose a la cama. Se sentó a su lado e intentó observar algún atisbo de que aún amaba a su hermano a pesar de todo, pero quiso creer que no era así.**

**.- Lo siento…-exclamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Comenzó a llorar- no quería…causar problemas…tuve que ser más cuidadosa…**

**.- No te culpes…fue ese idiota…habían más? –la vio asentir- quienes eran…**

**La miko lo quedó mirando dudando si decirle que creía que eran sus propios youkais, no sabía si eso sería peor o mejor para ella…si hablaba ellos la asesinarían de seguro, pero si callaba tendría que vivir junto a ellos más tiempo…qué hacer?**

**.- No lo sé…no lo sé…-tomó su cabeza y negó. Sesshoumaru comprendió que no podría tener más información.**

**.- Está bien…-la miko lo miró- no te esfuerces…-estaba siendo muy comprensivo-**

**.- Sesshoumaru…**

**.- Si?...-la miró y vio como se acercó a su cuerpo, cómo se acomodó entre sus brazos y se abrazó a él tal como lo hacía Rin cuando estaba asustada y necesitaba la protección de quien sabía jamás la dejaría sola.**

**Por un momento no supo qué hacer, siempre había sido un frío youkai ante ella, que solo cuidaba de la niña que traía a su lado y que asesinaba a todo el que se le interpusiera en sus planes: ahora era un youkai amable, que la cuidaba y velaba sus sueños, era algo muy contradictorio.**

**Su orgullo aún no le permitía hacer directamente lo que quería o sentía, aún su lado youkai era más fuerte que lo que pedía a gritos su cuerpo, pero en ese momento estaban solos y sabía que nadie entraría mientras él no diese la orden.**

**La miko no esperó ninguna respuesta, quizá un grito o los brazos de quien abrazaba alejándola de su cuerpo, y solo se dedicó a descargar toda la tristeza que la había embargado hacía tanto tiempo y que poco a poco sin que se diese cuenta comenzaba a disminuir.**

**A pesar de lo que le había ocurrido…a pesar de enterarse que quizá Inu yasha podría haber planeado algo así, se sentía tranquila y sin miedo.**

**En ese momento sintió como los brazos del youkai rodeaban su cuerpo y la atraían más hacia él, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ante el tacto directo con su piel, más fría que la de ella, pero al mismo tiempo suave como la había imaginado.**

**.- Tienes frío…-murmuró él intentando evitar que hiciera algún comentario por el abrazo sorpresivo.**

**.- Si…-exclamó de forma automática y sintió como su cola envolvía sus hombros dándole calor- Sesshoumaru…-el youkai la miró- puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?**

**El youkai vio como las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron y se sintió inmensamente atraído hacia ella.**

**.- Todas las necesarias...-murmuró el youkai decidido a que de ahora en adelante nada ni nadie lo separaría de Kagome, todas sus noches serían para ella, nunca más dejaría que pasara por un peligro así, mucho menos que alguien más la tocase-**

**Mientras en el bosque Inu yasha aún miraba hacia el castillo intentando comprender todo lo que había sucedido, en ocasiones pensaba que haber muerto junto a Kikyo habría sido más sano para todos, Kagome hubiese sufrido, pero jamás lo hubiese considerado un monstruo y mucho menos estaría con su hermano.**

**Simplemente no aceptaba que estuviese con él tan tranquila, tan segura en sus brazos como alguna vez lo estuvo con él…lo llenaba de celos, pero solo era el orgullo de su parte youkai, no era amor…solo orgullo y él lo sabía desde siempre, desde el inicio de su aventura.**

**Tuvo que haber detenido el amor de Kagome por él desde un inicio, desde que se le había declarado, pero no fue capaz.**

**Sintió unos extraños ruidos tras él y pudo descubrir el aroma de los youkais que habían estado sobre Kagome antes, su mano directamente fue hacia Tessaiga para desenvainarla.**

**.- Calma calma joven hanyou…-murmuró el que parecía ser el jefe de toda la tropa- no vinimos a matarte –sonrió de forma fría- sino a hacer un trato.**

**.- No haré un trato con uds! dañaron a Kagome! Querían abusar de ella y me hicieron a mí parecer el culpable! Ahora no me cree! –gruñó visiblemente molesto mientras desenvainaba a Tessaiga.**

**.- Que te calmes bestia –gruñó el chico que había estado sobre la miko- no nos digas que no era lo que tú querías –rió-**

**.- De que hablas…-murmuró sorprendido el hanyou.**

**.- Será una humana pero tiene muy buen cuerpo…de seguro has tenido ganas de acostarte con ella no?...después de todo te ama..no sería tan difícil que aceptara si le dices que la quieres –rió el mismo chico de antes.**

**.- Jamás…me aprovecharía de ella así!**

**.- Pero lo hiciste…-exclamó un joven tras él apoyado en un árbol- te aprovechaste de su amor para retenerla contigo porque no eras capaz de decirle que amabas a esa otra miko no? –lo miró con cara de confusión- sabemos todo eso porque hemos escuchado tu historia…**

**.- No nos mientras a nosotros bestia…tú también quieres que salga del castillo no? –inquirió un youkai que tenía sus cabellos tan negros como la noche- es lo que intentamos hacer…-sonrió- haremos un trato…**

**.- puedes unirte a nosotros…y así nosotros sacaremos a Kagome del castillo y tú quedas como el héroe…todos quedamos felices y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella…**

**.- Qué es lo que planean –inquirió el hanyou interesado en la propuesta que le hacían. Con que no dañaran nuevamente a Kagome él aceptaría, cualquier cosa por alejarla de Sesshoumaru.**

**.- Matar a Rin…-sonrió el jefe- si Kagome se descuida y Rin muere, Sessohumaru-sama la sacará inmediatamente del castillo..**

**.- Mientras…le haremos la vida imposible…únete Inu Yasha, no tienes nada que perder…ya estás solo de todas formas…**

**

* * *

**

Así es o..o...Inu se está comenzando a transformar solo por su orgullo nuevamente de no perder a la chica que lo ama...!...les dejo un doble adelanto esta vez!

_**" .- Es mi orden Kagome, no te quiero lejos de mí…ni de mi castillo…-terminó de exclamar serio, pero con preocupación en sus palabras. Ella lo entendía, ella tampoco quería dejarlo.**_

_**.- No lo haré…-murmuró acercándose a su rostro- lo prometo…"**_

_**".- por..qué Inu yasha…**_

_**.- Porque no quiero que estés aquí!...no tienes nada que hacer con mi hermano! Él jamás te hará feliz!**_

_**.- Qué sabes tú! Tú eres el que jamás me pudo hacer feliz! –le gritó mientras lloraba**_

_**.-No te durará mucho eso Kagome…verás que Sesshoumaru no es el amable youkai que pretende ser a tu lado…"**_

Sip sip para todas las que querían más SesshxKag juntitos XD desde ahora comienza!...claro Sessho a su manera XDDD e Inu quien también le dará más de una desagradable sorpresa a Kagome...se preguntarán por qué este doble adelanto?...bue, mañana salgo de viaje y a penas vuelvo el próximo domingo..así que probablemente esté una semana sin actualizar!...

Con mayor razón espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y que no las haya decepcionado!

Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios a ver qué tal les pareció...acepto de todo XD

Como dije en un inicio muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Ja na! nO**n_  
_**


	8. Un besoNuestro beso

Hola hola a todos/as...sii sé que dije que no actualizaría en una semana...pero el mismo día que subí el cap hubo un terremoto horrible en mi país que hizo que no pudiese viajar, así que aprovecharé para mandar un mensaje de fuerza y ánimo para todas las personas que puedan leer esto y que sean de Chile...espero que sus familias estén bien.

Por eso mismo pido las disculpas pertinentes por no responder uno a uno los reviews como siempre acostumbro puesto que las réplicas aún se sienten y bueno, prefiero tar en otro lugar de mi casa por cualquier cosa!...solo aprovecho de responderle a _**nickita021**_: gracias a Dios no te tocó en Concepción! yo estoy en Santiago...se sintió muy fuerte, pero aparte del gran susto que me llevé gracias a Dios ni mi familia ni mi casa salieron dañadas y tú? tu familia está bien?...espero que sí!...

Aun así, **princserekou, black-kiari, SessXio, AngyRose, Hitomi, Goshy, natalia, Black Yue RD, AZUL D CULLEN!.**.. muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y su apoyo!

Recuerdo que Inu y Co no me pertenecen!

* * *

_**Un beso…Nuestro beso…**_

**Los rayos del sol eran apenas perceptibles, las nubes cubrían todo el Sengoku sin preocuparse por los humanos, youkais y hanyous que bajo ellas sufrían el frío que ocasionaban.**

**Las temperaturas descendían rápidamente con el pasar de los días, poco a poco la nieve comenzaba a cubrir el Sengoku dejando árboles, frutas y césped bajo un manto blanco que daba comienzo a los problemas de los campesinos con sus cosechas.**

**Generalmente durante el invierno Sesshoumaru debía salir del castillo para solucionar algunos problemas y para participar de algunas aburridas reuniones que jamás le gustaron, pero a las que debía asistir por protocolo.**

**Sin embargo ese invierno haría una excepción: Kagome había estado expuesta a algunos extraños accidentes y no se iría del castillo sin averiguar quién era para asesinarlo.**

**Lamentablemente no había podido asesinar a Inu yasha puesto que Kagome temblaba constantemente si él se iba y en sus noches tenía grandes pesadillas con el hanyou intentando abusar de ella nuevamente y nadie más que él y sus abrazos podían calmarla.**

**Habían pasados tres semanas desde el incidente con los youkais pero para Kagome revivir ese momento era tan fácil que la aterraba estar sola, volvía a sentir la misma desesperación que en ese minuto y siempre Inu Yasha se le aparecía con sus ojos rojos llenos de odio por no haber ido con él…como una forma de venganza la dañaba.**

**Sin embargo, en su corazón además del miedo y la desesperación había ido creciendo todos los días una sensación de necesidad hacia el youkai que la cuidaba: aunque más que necesidad, debía reconocer que cada día le parecía más atractivo, cada día le gustaba más, cada día lo amaba un poco y sin quererlo Sessohumaru sentía lo mismo, al mismo tiempo, como si estuviesen sincronizados.**

**Ese día Kouga había llegado muy temprano al castillo para ver a Kagome, según lo que se había enterado una nueva caída la tenía con uno de sus tobillos lastimados, pero según ella había caído de la escalera mientras intentaba sacar algunas cosas para cocinar.**

**Les había pedido a todas las mujeres tanto youkais, como humanas, como hanyous que guardaran silencio, prometió que nada les pasaría, que Sesshoumaru no las lastimaría puesto todas ellas sabían perfectamente lo que había sucedido.**

**Dos días atrás Sesshoumaru tuvo que salir de urgencia del castillo y Kouga no había ido durante ese día, Rin dormía en su cuarto y Kagome estaba sola sentada en la fuente que ahora solo tenía agua congelada hasta que un youkai la tomó del cuello y la puso contra la pared.**

**La miko intentó tomar sus manos puesto que comenzaba a ahogarla y pudo sentir aquellas manos…las mismas que la habían apresado de hablar hacía un par de semanas. Lo miró asustada y vio que solo estaba él y dos más. ¿Qué querían ahora? Ella no había hablado, pero ellos parecían no desistir.**

**.- Kagome Kagome…-rió quien tenía su cuello entre sus manos.**

**.- No..no he hablado…lo prometí…-susurró tan bajo que si no hubiesen sido youkais jamás la hubiesen escuchado.**

**.- pero te pedimos de forma amable que te fueras…-exclamó uno de los youkais que estaban mirando la escena divertidos.**

**.- Por..qué…no les he hecho nada! –les gritó pero solo sintió más presión en su cuello…la respiración comenzó a dificultarse para ella y la desesperación volvió a su pecho.**

**.- Nos quitaste a nuestras mujeres y cambiaste a Sesshoumaru-sama…lárgate con tu hanyou que tanto te quiere con él…-exclamó al momento que lanzó a la chica contra una de las paredes provocando que cayera sobre uno de sus tobillos- esta es la última advertencia Kagome…**

**Desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado y la chica se quedó allí, sobre la nieve, con su tobillo lastimado y sola hasta que llegó una joven que había visto todo y que fue a socorrerla, curó su tobillo y le dio un té.**

**A Sesshoumaru le contaron una historia y a Kouga ahora le contaba la misma.**

**.- Ya te lo dije Kou-kun solo fue un accidente, sabes que soy una tarada…-sonrió con desgano mientras jugaba con el té que estaba en la taza sobre sus piernas.**

**.- A mí no me engañas y a Sesshoumaru tampoco Kagome…-el joven lobo puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de la joven y la acarició de forma amable- fue Inu Yasha verdad?...**

**.- No…-exclamó rápidamente, aunque sabía que probablemente había mandado otra orden o petición a los youkais para que la lastimaran.**

**.- No entiendo por qué nos mientes….-besó la mejilla de la chica y la abrazó- tienes que cuidarte Kagome, aquí puedes estar bien, pero Sesshoumaru y yo necesitamos que nos digas lo que ocurre…**

**.- Lo sé Kou…lo sé…-murmuró cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por el calor que el pecho del youkai lobo le emitía.**

**Le agradaba mucho sentirlo con ella, a pesar de que no podía amarlo como a él alguna vez le hubiese gustado, el cariño que sentía por aquel muchacho era tan grande como el amor que sentía y sentiría siempre por Sessohumaru, era su amigo, su protector ahí también. El que la escuchara siempre la llenaba de tranquilidad, sabía que siempre aquellos brazos la protegerían si era necesario y el calor que emitía su cuerpo lograba mantenerla caliente en esos días tan helados.**

**Kouga por su parte no podía creer que Kagome hubiese tenido tantos accidentes seguidos: su mano, su brazo, su tobillo …todos en muy pocas semanas, no alcanzaba a mejorarse de uno cuando la veían lastimada de alguna otra parte de su cuerpo: ella se jactaba de que al tener algo dañado era más fácil caerse y por ende golpear alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, pero nadie le creía.**

**Sin embargo, todas las chicas del lugar se encargaron de ocultar aquello, todas siempre tenían una nueva historia: se ponían de acuerdo en qué iban a decir y se lo informaban a Kagome, si ella aceptaba todo iba bien…era la única manera de mantener a la chica con vida por ahora.**

**Justamente en lo agradecida que estaba con todas aquellas mujeres estaba Kagome cuando de pronto sintió cómo las manos del joven lobo la hacían hacia atrás y al mirar hacia el lado descubrió a Sesshoumaru con cara de molestia parado en la puerta.**

**.- Sessho…-murmuró la chica, pensaba que había salido…pensaba que tardaría más. Lo que no sabía es que en cuanto supo que Kouga iba a ir al castillo decidió quedarse, solo por cuidado, según él, se había mantenido alejado del lugar para que la chica pudiese conversar tranquila, pero cuando lo sintió demasiado cerca…bueno…los celos fueron más que él.**

**Kouga sonrió. Comprendió que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Kagome se había vuelto su confidente y sabía que poco a poco ese youkai estaba ocupando su corazón, estaba seguro que él podría cuidarla bien, que el incidente de la otra semana solo había sido un mal descuido.**

**Por molestar tomó el rostro de Kagome y besó su frente con tanta ternura que la miko se sonrojó rápidamente causando que el Taiyoukai gruñera, aunque solo el lobo pudo escucharlo.**

**En cuanto lo vio salir se acercó a la miko y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano atrayéndola hacia él.**

**.- Si me estás mintiendo el que va a matarte seré yo…-espetó de forma brusca dejando el cálido abrazo en un mundo totalmente distinto al de sus palabras…por un lado le demostraba que comenzaba a quererla y por el otro recibía una amenaza más de muerte.**

**La miko solo suspiró y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquellos brazos fuertes que la sostenían como hacía tantas noches. Sintió la cola del youkai envolverla para darle más calor puesto que su piel últimamente estaba más fría de lo normal y entonces lo miró.**

**.- Quizá…debería ir con mi madre…-murmuró indecisa, en realidad no quería irse…pero no se le ocurría otra forma de pensar tranquilamente qué hacer con los youkais de Sesshoumaru sin que la asesinaran en el intento. Además, le servía para cambiar de tema.**

**.- Ocurre algo aquí? –inquirió el Taiyoukai. Pregunta que Kagome no quería escuchar porque no podía entregar una respuesta certera…odiaba mentirle, sentía que lo engañaba más de lo que se merecía, él se había portado muy bien con ella y ella no era capaz de confiar en él.**

**Indirectamente no quería que dañara a Inu yasha, tampoco quería formar una guerra con sus propios demonios, pero tampoco quería morir allí, no quería dejar de ver aquellos dorados ojos que todas las noches y todas las mañanas desde hacía tres semanas le daban un de buenos días y de buenas noches.**

**No quería abandonar sus abrazos ni sus órdenes, sus amenazas o palabras amables…todo en él la llamaba a que se quedara ahí, que confiara y que le hablara, pero sus labios no eran capaces de emitir sonido alguno.**

**.- No…solo…era una opción…-exclamó mirando hacia otro lado dejando ver claramente sus mejillas más sonrosadas de lo normal. Sintió como Sesshoumaru tomó su mentón y la hizo mirarlo, se sintió perturbada al verlo directamente a los ojos, se sintió desnuda tal como la primera vez que se había atrevido a cruzar su mirada con la de él.**

**El Taiyoukai por su lado estaba embelesado con los ojos chocolates de la miko, los adoraba secretamente desde los primeros días que la chica ingresó a su castillo, cuando en una cena se atrevió a deleitarse con su figura y con aquellos amables ojos achocolatados que se le asemejaban tanto a Rin y que finalmente terminaron generando amor en un corazón donde hasta hacía un tiempo solo existía el odio y la sed de venganza.**

**Quería besarla sin duda, pero su orgullo nuevamente lo frenaba, tenerla como su mujer ahora no le aseguraba que Inu yasha dejase de molestarla.**

**.- No te vas a ir…-murmuró de pronto con un tono de orden que Kagome jamás había escuchado en él, sin embargo sus manos tomaban su rostro con tanta delicadeza que no entendía la diferencia entre su actuar y sus palabras nuevamente.- es una orden…te recuerdo que eres como mi regalo…así que…indirectamente tengo poder sobre ti…**

**Kagome se molestó con el comentario, pero extrañamente no se entristeció como pensaba, tampoco en el youkai veía atisbos de querer dañarla con aquellas palabras, de hecho, si sus ojos no le fallaban a esas alturas ella podría haber dicho que los labios de Sesshoumaru comenzaban a expandirse hacia los lados generando una leve sonrisa.**

**.- No me trates como juguete –le respondió la miko con la misma terquedad y fuerza de siempre. Sintió como de golpe la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y se acercó a sus labios.**

**.- Entonces cómo debo tratarte…-murmuró con una voz tan grave y en susurro que todo el cuerpo de Kagome tembló de nervios. No solo sus ojos la perturbaban, su voz la dejaba completamente muda, sin ningún tipo de deseo de responderle algo a lo que le dijera.**

**.- Cómo…tu…-guardó silencio por un momento, en realidad no sabía qué decirle ¿Cómo su novia? ¿Cómo su huésped? ¿Cómo su invitada de honor? ¿Cómo a todas las mujeres que allí se encontraban?...mmm era difícil, ella en realidad sabía cómo quería ser tratada…pero pedirle que la tuviese con él como su mujer…era quizá demasiado por ahora.**

**.- Es mi orden Kagome, no te quiero lejos de mí…ni de mi castillo…-terminó de exclamar serio, pero con preocupación en sus palabras. Ella lo entendía, ella tampoco quería dejarlo.**

**.- No lo haré…-murmuró acercándose a su rostro- lo prometo…**

**.- Si lo haces te mataré…-sonrió el youkai. Se deleitaba de verla así frente a él, vulnerable y deseosa de besarlo, su corazón y su respiración agitada la delataban y mientras más rápido iban, a él más le gustaba.**

**Por un momento se sintió deseoso de estar solos en el castillo para que nada ni nadie pudiese decirle nada…para estar seguro que nada ni nadie los molestaría, para tener el cuerpo de la miko entre sus sábanas sabiendo que ella no correría peligro.**

**Pero a estas alturas, ¿qué más daba? Tenía a Kagome bajo sus brazos, a milímetros de su rostro y deseaba con todo su cuerpo besarla…y fue lo que hizo…tomó prisioneros aquellos labios que tanto le llamaban la atención desde que vigilaba sus sueños. Jamás volvería a dejarlos…jamás dejaría que Kagome estuviese en otros brazos que no fuesen los de él.**

**La joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante aquel beso, pero su cuerpo dejó de resistirse a cualquier deseo y sus brazos rodearon el cuello del youkai para profundizar más el beso…para sentir que era verdad.**

**Cuando la respiración de la miko fue necesaria tuvo que alejarse un momento y entonces Kagome cayó en cuenta lo que había hecho: sin darse cuenta no solo se había enamorado de aquel frío youkai, sino que también se lo había demostrado ante la necesidad de besarlo y de hecho…lo había besado.**

**Cubrió sus labios pensando en alguna excusa, pero nada se le ocurría, pero la mirada de Sesshoumaru la calmó y le hizo saber que no era solo ella quien había deseado ese beso.**

**Así se quedaron y así pasaron sus siguientes días, juntos, casi no se separaban, ni siquiera se alejaban cuando Kagome tenía que ver las cosas del castillo o cuando jugaba con Rin, terminaron siendo una gran compañía el uno para el otro, pero ni siquiera toda la compañía que habían logrado impediría que los planes de Inu Yasha y el resto de los youkais se llevase a cabo.**

**Mientras, disfrutaban el uno del otro: Sesshoumaru había dado estrictas órdenes de que todas las cosas que le había regalado a la chica las trasladasen a su cuarto y desde aquella misma noche ambos durmieron en el cuarto principal de aquel castillo, Kagome dejó de ser la invitada o la "sirvienta" del lugar, ahora era la pareja del dueño de todas aquellas tierras y por ende el nivel de respeto era mucho mayor, quien no lo demostraba sufría el descontento del youkai.**

**Ella intentaba calmar su carácter asesino con sus propios youkais para evitar tener ella misma problemas, pero le era imposible, bastaba que uno la mirase de forma extraña para que Sesshoumaru mandase a castigarlo. Sin saberlo él solo estaba generando más odio en aquellos youkais que ya de por sí detestaban a la miko.**

**Uno de los youkais llegó una mañana pidiéndole al Taiyoukai que visitase unos parajes en los límites de sus tierras y Kagome comprendió: ella no podía acaparar todo su tiempo aunque era lo único que la mantenía tranquila. El solo escuchar que tendría que salir la había hecho temblar, aún más porque sabía que probablemente esa salida la habían inventado los youkais que allí se encontraban.**

**A pesar de que el Taiyoukai se opuso en un principio a salir porque sabía cómo quedaba la joven se dejó convencer por esta y finalmente decidió irse para así, poder volver más rápido.**

**En cuanto él se fue, salió con Rin a dar un paseo por los jardines, todos estaban realizando sus tareas tranquilamente hasta que Rin cayó al lado de Kagome desmayada por un golpe repentino.**

**.- Rin-chan!! –gritó Kagome tomándola en sus brazos.**

**.- Cálmate Kagome…solo la necesitábamos dormir…-se la quitó de los brazos mientras otro youkai la sostenía por la espalda.**

**.- Déjenme! No le hagas nada a Rin! –sintió como el youkai que la aprisionaba se acercaba a su cuello. Se estremeció.**

**.- Así que estás de novia de Sesshoumaru-sama?...lograste meterte en su cama…-rió- por qué no aceptas al hermano eh?...**

**.- Cálla..te…-murmuró nerviosa. Sabía que todos ya sabían que tenía una relación con Sessohumaru, más de alguno había salido lastimado por no respetarla como él pedía.**

**Comenzó a temblar, escuchar de los labios de aquel sujeto todas aquellas palabras la descolocó enormemente, sabía que ahora más que nunca estaba en serio peligro: no solo no se había ido, sino que ahora se había convertido en la dueña en parte de aquel castillo y eso sí no lo permitirían.**

**Además, ver a Rin allí…por primera vez se le pasó por la cabeza que podrían dañarla a ella también a pesar de que la niña no generaba ningún tipo de problema. Se estremeció aún más de solo pensar que Rin podría morir por su culpa, por no querer alejarse de Sesshoumaru…**

**Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿De verdad tendría que volver a renunciar al hombre que amaba? ¿Tendría que volver a alejarse porque alguien más se lo requería?...Primero Kikyo…y ahora aquellos youkais…no era justo…**

**A pesar de que su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas pudo distinguirlo, su cabello platinado, aquel traje rojo tan característico de él….era Inu…Yasha..**

**.- Así que estás con mi hermano?...por eso nunca quisiste venir conmigo? –murmuró él de cierta forma dolido. Lo había cambiado.**

**.- Co..como…-Kagome miró confundida a los youkais que la rodeaban, ellos tenían la orden de no dejarlo pasar y ahora estaba allí frente a ellos…eso solo significaba una cosa: Inu Yasha estaba de su lado y sí había planeado también que abusaran de ella- por..qué Inu yasha…**

**.- Porque no quiero que estés aquí!...no tienes nada que hacer con mi hermano! Él jamás te hará feliz!**

**.- Qué sabes tú! Tú eres el que jamás me pudo hacer feliz! –le gritó mientras lloraba. Sus brazos comenzaban a dolerle pues el youkai ponía mucha presión.**

**.- No entiendes Kagome…-se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla- yo quiero estar contigo…**

**.- Tú quieres estar con Kikyo!**

**.- Kikyo está muerta…**

**.- Y yo viva! Pero no soy ella! No iré contigo! Con Sesshoumaru soy feliz aquí! –gritó cerrando sus ojos.**

**.- No te durará mucho eso Kagome…verás que Sesshoumaru no es el amable youkai que pretende ser a tu lado…**

**Kagome lo miró molesta y al verlo desaparecer tomó a Rin en sus brazos y descubrió que quizá la próxima dañada no sería ella…debía hablar aunque le costara la vida, debía salvar a Rin…tenía que llevársela a su época…**

**Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó al lugar todos se habían dispersado.**

**.- Sessho..**

**.- Qué pasó?! –exclamó confundido.**

**.- Tengo que volver a mi época…Rin viene conmigo…**

**

* * *

**

Tarán!...logré terminar el cap...no sé si como me habría gustado, pero creo que no ta tan mal....

Lamentablemente esta vez no les podré tener una continuación del siguiente cap! de verdad espero me disculpen u.u...pero prometo subir el cap lo más rápido que pueda!

Muchísimas gracias también a todos/as los/as que leen y a los/as que se dan el tiempo de dejar un comentario!

Nos vemos en el próx. cap!

Ja na!


	9. Un viaje Interrumpido

Hola hola!...sii por fin logro actualizar! siento si me tardé mucho!

**princserekou!** siii! y lamentablemente para Kagome no terminan las cosas aquí aún! muchas gracias por tu review!...**AZUL D CULLEN!** muchas gracias por tus comentarios! espero que disfrutes este cap!...**Hitomi!** ya te darás cuenta de algunas cosas en este cap con respecto a los sentidos de Sessho xDDD muchas gracias por tu review!...**mamori azanaki!** muchas gracias por tu review!...sii bueno supongo que a todas lo que nos gusta de Sessho es esa preocupación que demuestra sin perder su frialdad con el resto! así que he intentado hacer lo posible por que eso no desaparesca aquí! espero que disfrutes el cap y muchas gracias por tu review!....**nickita 021! **de verdad? me alegra muchisimo que todos estén bien! es lo mínimo no? todos en Chile a estas alturas se tienen que apoyar!...pues ahora se irán sabiendo más los sentimientos de Inu! espero que disfrutes el capi!...**XiO!** uff! estabas en concepción?!...y te encuentras bien? tu familia?...espero que sí y mucha fuerza y ánimo!! y ante todo muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado!..**.Dennisse!** muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad sé que costará volver a tener todo en pie como antes, pero con fuerza y con el ánimo que Dios nos de se podrá!...muchas gracias también por tu review! espero que disfrutes el cap!...**SessXio!** jejej siii, 8 cm se movió el eje, es que fue bastante fuerte, pero gracias a Dios ahora lo único que queda es el susto que se sintió...espero que aún así logres disfrutar del cap!...**ISYLU!** es lamentable en realidad, muchísima gente perdió todo lo que tenía en cuanto a sus casas y muchos a sus familiares...pero me alegro que tus amigos estén bien!...aquí traje el cap lo más rápido que pude! grax por tu review!...**black-Kiari!** jejej sip...Kagome tiene mucho poder dentro de ella, pero créeme...esa Kagome guerrera no ha desaparecido, lo que pasa es que necesitaba despertar de algunas cosas!...de todas formas tomaré tu comentario! muchas gracias!...**natalia! **muchísimas gracias por todas las recomendaciones, la verdad ahora más que nunca les hacemos caso!...jajaja , bueno no has sido la primera que le ha llamado la atención que Sessho no se de cuenta....aquí estará la explicación a eso!..

Recuerdo que Inu y Co no me pertenecen!

* * *

_**Viaje interrumpido**_

**Qué lío había sido tomar esa decisión. Sabía que para mantener a Rin a salvo debía llevarla a su época, pero ella debía volver para sanjar los temas con Inu yasha de una vez, necesitaba que la dejara en paz para poder seguir viviendo en el castillo y por otro lado, necesitaba que los youkais dejasen de atormentarla.**

**No se separó ni un minuto de Rin esa noche, se excusó con el Taiyoukai que la niña no se sentía bien y quería cuidarla: era la única forma de que la dejase dormir entre ambos, generalmente era muy posesivo por las noches y si no tenía a Kagome abrazada a su cuerpo no se quedaba tranquilo…la miko no se quejaba, a ella le gustaba quedarse allí y sentir que estaba a salvo.**

**Allí en la oscuridad de la noche Kagome recordó todas las palabras de Kouga…no les podía mentir era verdad, quizá ellos ya supiesen todo lo que pasaba, después de todo tenían agudos sentidos….quien sabía…**

**.- Inu yasha estuvo aquí…-escuchó de pronto murmurar al youkai que la tenía entre sus brazos. Se quedó quieta y abrió sus ojos, entonces sí sabía?, claro, pensar que no era así era una ilusión que se desvaneció en aquel momento.  
**

**.- Si…-murmuró la miko procurando hablar bajo para no despertar a Rin, después de todo Sesshoumaru siempre la escuchaba.**

**.- Por qué…-espetó sin mirarla. Estuvo esperando todo el día a que le dijese a qué había ido el inútil hanyou a su castillo.**

**.- Quería decirme que no tenía que estar a tu lado…que tu no eras amable…que ya me daría cuenta…-respondió de forma automática, sabía que era inútil mentirle, el aroma de Inu Yasha debía estar en todo el cuerpo de la miko.**

**.- Por qué entró a mi castillo…-se notaba molesto. Kagome se estremeció.**

**.- No…lo sé…-mintió. Sabía muy bien que los youkais de su castillo lo habían dejado pasar, pero quizá eso era una buena excusa para que los castigara sin que ella hablara: ellos tenían una orden de no dejar pasar al hanyou ni siquiera a sus tierras.**

**.- Me lo explicarás en tu casa…-murmuró cerrando sus ojos. Ya se encargaría de ese punto en particular al día siguiente.  
**

**Kagome lo miró desconcertada y se sentó en la cama.**

**.- Piensas…ir conmigo? –inquirió dudosa.**

**.- Pensabas ir sin mi? –exclamó él como si fuese algo obvio, vio a la chica sonrojarse y acarició su mejilla- no te dejaré ir sola…Inu yasha atraviesa ese pozo no? –la vio asentir- con menor razón…**

**.- Lo siento tanto…te he molestado desde el momento que llegué aquí…-exclamó ella. Sino era una cosa era otra…sino eran sus propios youkais, era Inu yasha…**

**.- no me molestas…yo decidí tenerte a mi lado…eso es todo…-dijo y dio por cerrada la discusión de la noche, Kagome lo entendió y se recostó nuevamente en su pecho agradeciendo el día en que a Inu yasha se le ocurrió esa estúpida apuesta.**

**Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru pidió que les pasaran ropas abrigadas a Kagome y a Rin, la pequeña niña era la más emocionada, ajena por completo al motivo real de aquel viaje. Saltaba y cantaba constantemente sin preocupación alguna mientras Kagome se aferraba al brazo de Sessohumaru como si de eso dependiera su vida al pasar entre todos los youkais que lo despedían como correspondía.**

**.- Señor…alguna orden en particular? –exclamó un youkai. Kagome levantó la vista y observó que era el mismo que la había tenido bajo su cuerpo, el mismo que tantas veces le había ocasionado accidentes: alto, con un cuerpo muy bien formado a su juicio, de negros cabellos, pero también de negros y profundos ojos…tan negros que en ellos solo veía maldad y destrucción…supuso que era lo que Sesshoumaru buscaba cuando estaba solo, sin Rin , sin ella.**

**Casi podía ver los horribles planes que se generaban en su mente en su contra y en contra de la pequeña que solo se despedía de Ah-Un feliz. Volvió a bajar la mirada, no pudo evitar un escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido para su pareja.**

**.- Lo mismo de siempre…-murmuró como una vieja costumbre- Rin…avanza…**

**.- Hai!...-sonrió la niña y comenzó a cantar mientras caminaba. Kagome notó que él no se movía.**

**Miró al Taiyoukai y vio en sus ojos la clara molestia de un secreto a voces dentro de ese castillo.**

**.- Haruka…**

**.- Si señor? –inquirió dudoso, nunca daba más de una orden escueta.**

**.- Di la orden de no dejar pasar a Inu Yasha a mis tierras…-todos los youkais presionaron sus manos más Haruka se quedó inmóvil.**

**.- Si señor…**

**.- Ayer entró y estuvo cerca de Kagome…-miró a su alrededor y señaló a uno de los que allí se encontraban- asesínalo y que sirva para todos…**

**No solo los youkais se estremecieron, Kagome por primera vez veía el lado youkai asesino de su pareja como nunca antes, frío, sin importarle si quiera su víctima, ni quien era, ni qué sentía…había escogido uno al azar y la suerte había elegido…esos eran sus castigos…**

**Presionó la ropa del Taiyoukai y sintió como su mano de forma segura tomaba su cintura y la acercaba hacia él de forma protectora, indicándole que no se preocupara.**

**.- Si desobedeces mi orden Haruka en cuanto vuelva yo me encargaré de asesinarte…así que no intentes engañarme…sabes muy bien que no puedes…-fue lo último que terminó por decir y salió del castillo junto a la miko.**

**Todos se quedaron en silencio intentando entender en qué minuto todo se había venido al suelo, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de demostrarle que esa ida de Inu Yasha al castillo tenía una mentira que la sostenía…aquella mujer le había dicho, pero no tenían opciones de asesinarla…Sesshoumaru no la dejaba a sol ni a sombra y la miko no dejaba tampoco a la niña y si no era él quien la acompañaba, era Kouga con sus amigos humanos.**

**Haruka presionó sus manos odiando más a aquella mujer y odiando también al Taiyoukai que por tantos años había acompañado…pero por eso mismo sabía de lo que era capaz, él conocía a la perfección aquel lado sanguinario que ahora Sesshoumaru tanto se esforzaba en esconder. Él conocía aquel lado del youkai que nada ni nadie volvería a conocer.**

**Miró al youkai que le habían indicado asesinar y ante la sorpresa de todos enterró sus garras en su cuello sin dudar: si no lo asesinaba…mejor ni pensar en el castigo aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo recibiría, él había planificado todo para matar a la miko…para sacarla de allí, para dañarla y eso jamás lo perdonaría.**

**Kagome fue en silencio durante todo el viaje y Sesshoumaru no murmuró una palabra aunque eso era bastante común en él, la única que llenaba el silencio de aquel bosque lleno de nieve era Rin quien despreocupada caminaba como si no hubiese peligro alguno que la pudiera alcanzar.**

**Pero las cosas no eran así y antes que pudiera darse cuenta algo tomó a la niña y la subió a un árbol ante la preocupada mirada de la miko y la fría mirada impasible del youkai.**

**.- Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-chan!...-gritó la niña intentando zafarse de los brazos de su capturador; capturador que alguna vez había sido su amigo.**

**.- Inu Yasha…-murmuró la miko sin comprender, ¿acaso de verdad el hanyou pretendía dañarla a través de Rin solo para que dejase a Sesshoumaru?.**

**.- Suéltala bestia…-gruñó el youkai quien con su mirada calmó a Rin, quien poco a poco solo dejaba caer lágrimas sin emitir sonido alguno, sin moverse.**

**.- No voy a soltarla a menos que te alejes de Kagome….créeme Sesshoumaru esta vez seguiré tu ejemplo…-sacó a Tessaiga- no voy a dudar en mandar a esta niña al infierno…**

**.- No…no…-murmuraba Rin temiendo volver a aquel lugar donde alguna vez había ido a parar. Sabía que no tenía otra oportunidad. Si moría esta vez todo se acababa para ella.**

**Sesshoumaru también lo sabía, por eso alejó sus manos de Kagome y tomó su espada atento a todo movimiento del hanyou, él era más rápido, fuerte y resistente, esperaba que eso alcanzara para darle tiempo a Kagome y Rin de correr mientras él se encargaba de asesinar a su hermano.**

**Miró atentamente todo lo que lo rodeaba en unos segundos viendo las posibilidades de acercarse a la niña sin dañarla, sabía que un solo ataque bastaría para destruir a su hermano menor, pero necesitaba que Rin no estuviese cerca.**

**Kagome presionó sus manos, no tenía flechas que le habrían sido de enorme utilidad ante la situación. Su Inu yasha había cambiado tanto…no lo reconocía, Sango y Miroku se lo decían constantemente, vagaba buscando planes para alejarla de todo lo que la hacía feliz, se había obsesionado con Kagome, la culpa lo martirizaba y su orgullo no le permitía que la mujer que lo había amado lo olvidara.**

**Menos aún aceptaba que se hubiese enamorado de su hermano al que él tanto odiaba, aunque mucho más allá de todo eso su propio orgullo no aceptaba haber perdido una batalla y haber perdido la oportunidad de tener ambas espadas de su padre…sin saberlo se había vuelto igual a su hermano en un inicio de la batalla: si antes Sesshoumaru quería a Tessaiga para él a costa de lo que fuese, ahora Inu Yasha quería a Tenseiga y a Kagome a cualquier costo, incluso la vida de la niña era un precio aceptable.**

**Los youkais con sus mentiras y engaños, con sus suaves pero enérgicas palabras habían transformado su mente y el dolor de su corazón había ayudado a que ellos utilizaran sus sentimientos, los sabían manejar a la perfección: el miedo, el dolor, la tristeza…para ser un buen asesino debes saber controlar las emociones del otro, mientras más vulnerable quede a ti, mejor.**

**.- Si crees que con esas amenazas te dejaré estar con Kagome estás muy equivocado idiota…-le gruñó el mayor de los Taisho.**

**.- Bien…-Inu yasha lanzó a Rin contra el árbol y su espada tomó un color negro lleno de pequeñas estrellas. Esta vez hablaba enserio- entonces que la niña muera…**

**.- No!!...-le gritó Kagome llamando la atención del hanyou, momento que Sesshoumaru aprovechó: tiró a Inu yasha contra el suelo y a Rin a los brazos de Kagome-**

**.- Vete Kagome, lleva a Rin contigo….-murmuró poniéndose delante de ellas, si peleaba con Inu Yasha tendría tiempo de dejarlas correr, no estaban lejos y era su única opción para que no salieran lastimadas.**

**.- NO me voy a ir dejándote aquí! –le gritó mientras tomaba a la pequeña niña en sus brazos quien se aferraba al pecho de Kagome intentando que Inu yasha no la tomase de nuevo.**

**.- Lárgate Kagome!...-le gritó y entonces la miko comprendió que no tenía opciones, puso a Rin en su espalda y comenzó a correr, pero un ataque de Inu yasha la detuvo.**

**.- Tu no te vas Kagome…-murmuró molesto-**

**.- Inu yasha…por qué no me dejas en paz!...al menos deja que ponga a Rin a salvo de esto!**

**.- Esa niña tampoco saldrá del Sengoku…-miró a su hermano- tú no tienes por qué ser tan feliz si eres un asesino…**

**.- Te quieres convertir en uno? –le respondió molesta la miko- querías matar a Rin! Eres capaz incluso de asesinarme a mí!**

**.- Si…-fue la respuesta del hanyou que la dejó sin habla. Quiso creer que había escuchado mal, que quizá había sido un error, que quizá bromeaba…pero lo que más dañó a Kagome es que su voz había sonado tan sincera como cuando le decía a Kikyo cuanto la amaba.**

**Ya no le importaba asesinarla con tal de que no estuviese con alguien más que no fuese él, no sabía si sentir pena o odio por lo que estaba haciendo y no sabía como hacerlo recapacitar, se supone que debía ser un viaje tranquilo…se supone que Inu yasha debía olvidarla.**

**.- te volviste loco…-murmuró Sesshoumaru incrédulo a lo que decía, él jamás se hubiese esperado una reacción así de Inu yasha, conociéndolo siempre había sido débil en ese sentido- tú me regalaste a Kagome como una espada cualquiera y ahora la quieres contigo?**

**.- Eso fue un error…-murmuró- pero no se quedará contigo…**

**.- Basta! Inu yasha! Deja esta estupidez! –le gritó ella intentando llegar a él, pero era imposible, su mente y su corazón ya estaban nublados por la ira.**

**Eso significaba que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta no acabar con uno de los tres que se encontraban en ese lugar.**

**Sesshoumaru no podía seguir dándole ventaja así que se abalanzó sobre él intentando dañarlo para que no pudiera mover su espada, quizá quitarle la espada, pero estaba más rápido, más atento a sus movimientos y por lo tanto lo esquivaba con más facilidad que antes.**

**Kagome solo necesitaba un minuto, solo uno para ir y lanzar a Rin por el pozo, ella estaría bien si se quedaba allí, pero no podría soportar estar lejos de Sesshoumaru sin saber si estaría bien.**

**Tomó la mano de la niña y corrió sin mirar atrás sabiendo que el Taiyoukai se daría cuenta. Inu yasha también e intentó ir por ellas pero Sesshoumaru puso sus ojos rojos y a sabiendas de que podría asesinar a Inu Yasha sin pensarlo se lanzó contra él.**

**.- Rin-chan…-exclamó Kagome mientras corría con la niña a su lado escuchando explosiones y golpes provenientes de los dos hermanos que peleaban a metros de ellas- escucha iremos por el pozo y te quedarás en mi casa, onegai no vayas a salir de ahí hasta que yo y Sesshoumaru volvamos…**

**.- Y si no vuelven Kagome-chan? –preguntó la niña de forma temerosa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. Kagome la tomó en sus brazos y se sentó a la orilla del pozo-**

**.- No te preocupes, estaremos bien…-sonrió la miko y de pronto vio como delante de ella aparecieron todos los youkais de Sesshoumaru. Qué tonta había sido, esa era la señal que ellos tanto estaban esperando…de seguro la pelea entre Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha solo era para despistar al Taiyoukai, sabían que las dejaría ir al pozo creyendo que no había peligro y ahora todos estaban allí a punto de asesinarlas.**

**No tenía tiempo para pensar y ellos no les darían tiempo para hacerlo tampoco, necesitaba huir, necesitaba poner a Rin a salvo, ella también estaba al tanto que la niña no podía ser revivida nuevamente.**

**Al ver como uno de los youkais movía levemente su pie se dejó caer con la niña al pozo antes de que pudiesen tomarlas y la luz violácea que siempre la había rodeado le indicaba que estaban a salvo.**

**En cuanto llegaron a su época, salió y ayudó a Rin, rogó a Kami que su madre estuviese en casa, necesitaba dejar a Rin y volver aunque sabía que era una locura, en cuanto saliera de ese pozo la asesinarían, pero confiaba en Sesshoumaru, él se daría cuenta, esta vez sus sentidos no fallarían.**

**.- Mamá!!...-gritaba Kagome corriendo con Rin a su lado- Mamá!!**

**.- Kagome?...-inquirió dudosa de estar escuchando bien, en cuanto salió vio a su hija corriendo junto a una pequeña niña- Kagome, hija que pasa por qué vienes así?**

**.- Mamá…Inu yasha se volvió loco, necesito que tengas a esta niña y no salgan de la casa hasta que yo vuelva!**

**.- Pero qué…es lo que pasa…-murmuró desconcertada mientras abrazaba a Rin.**

**.- Te lo explicaré a la vuelta…-se puso a la altura de Rin- Rin-chan, estaremos bien te lo prometo, llevaré flechas y ayudaré a Sesshoumaru, nada nos va a pasar…ella es mi madre, quédate aquí si?**

**.- Kagome-chan…cuídate…**

**La miko le sonrió y volvió al templo buscando su arco, sabía que en su visita anterior lo había dejado allí con algunas flechas, como su puntería había mejorado un par de flechas bastarían. Cuando lo vio lo tomó rápidamente y se sentó en la orilla del pozo intentando pensar claramente qué haría cuando saliera…**

**Presionó su arco y se lanzó, esperó un momento cuando volvió a tocar tierra firma y tensó su arco, la luz de su flecha sería suficiente, su poder purificador había aumentado también y cegaría a los youkais por unos momentos, tiempo que le daría para escapar pensó ella.**

**Al soltar la flecha pudo ver el resplandor y los gritos de molestia de los youkais que aún seguían allí a sabiendas de que volvería por Sesshoumaru. Entonces fue cuando la miko salió y se encontró con que Haruka, el youkai que ella ya conocía bien, había escapado a ese ataque y se preparaba para atravesarla con sus garras. La miko abrió sus ojos asustada, sabiendo que no podría escapar.**

**Cuando vio como se lanzaba contra ella cerró sus ojos y esperó el golpe.**

**

* * *

**

Jejejej sip! Sessho si se había dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba!...pero ya sabrán por qué dejó que todo siguiera su curso! de todas formas la venganza empieza ahora con todos los que dañaron a Kag xD! les dejo un adelanto!

**".- Kagome…-murmuró de cierta forma incrédulo de que pudiese sellarlo, volviendo a ser por un momento el mismo hanyou de antes.**

**.- Detén esta pelea estúpida…-le pidió intentando buscar que recapacitara.**

**.- No lo haré…-exclamó de forma terca.**

**.- Inu yasha…por culpa de tu orgullo estamos metidos en esto….por culpa de tu orgullo tengo que apuntarte como Kikyo hace 50 años y a diferencia de ella no quiero verte muerto ni sellado…"**

Sip!...Inu no deja esa terquedad y kagome está a punto de sellarlo.....qué dicen? qué podría pasar con Inu?...quizá tome alguna opinión! ;)....muchas gracias como siempre por todo su apoyo!

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Ja na! nOn**  
**


	10. Aprende

Hola hola! qué tal!...siento mucho no haber actualizado antes u..u pero una serie de sucesos me lo impidieron -__- sin embargo aquí está!

**princserekou! **Hola hola!...muchas gracias por tu review! pos te dejo a tí misma para que veas qué pasa con Inu xD!..**.AZUL D CULLEN! **muchas gracias por tu review! siento la tardanza pero espero que te guste el capi!...** mamori azanaki!** muchas gracias por tu review! pasé por tu historia y te dejé una pequeña idea que espero que te sirva, mientras aquí pues...en el próximo cap saldrá lo más seguro!...ISYLU! muchas gracias por tu review! jajaj pues espero que lo que pase con los personajes te guste y disfrutes del cap!...Karina Natsumi! siento la tardanza! espero que disfrutes el cap! y muchas gracias por dejar review!... Xio! me alegra muchísimo saber que tú y tu familia están bien!, uff me imagino que sí, aquí en Santiago también todos andamos cansados con esto de las réplicas, yo al menos con el miedo que les tengo jejej no duermo bien y bueno todo eso se acumula no?...aún así mucho ánimo! agradezco que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado te des el tiempo de dejar un review y espero que por los caps que siguen pueda seguir distrayéndote un poco!...**nickita 021! **muchas gracias por tu review! la verdad espero que disfrutes este! y siento el retraso!..**.Yera-cham! **bue, Inu siempre ha sido igual xD hace cosas a lo tarado y luego se da cuenta xDD en este cap caerá en cuenta! XD y por cierto...si vi HYD! es muy buena! XD y con respecto al otro que me habías dicho lo veré sin duda se ve bastante bueno! muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones! espero que disfrutes el cap y muchas gracias por tu review!....**Hitomi! **Siii! entre este y el próx cap el mismo Sessho lo va a explicar así que un poco de paciencia! n.n...muchas gracias por tu review! y sip, ya viene pronto el final!....**black-Kiari! **muchas gracia spor tu review!, espero que te guste el capi y bue, sip, uno si se le viene algo encima de la nada se asustaría y se queda paralizada xD pero aún asi aquí Kag toma más decisión en lo que hace!...** Inuyany!** uff...d vdd?...esa es la parte más terrible de este terremoto quenos azotó...toda la gente que murió o que perdió todo lo que tenía...de todas formas muchas gracias por tu ánimo! y bue gracias también por tu review! espero que disfrutes el capi y te guste!...**natalia!** muchas gracias por dejar review a pesar de no tener tanto tiempo! eso se agradece mucho de verdad! espero que este logres disfrutarlo!

Recuerdo que Inu y Co no me pertenecen!

* * *

_**Aprende**_

**El golpe…extrañamente el golpe nunca llegó hacia ella, pero sí se sentía mucho ruido a su alrededor, no quería abrir sus ojos asustada de lo que podría encontrar a su lado, pero finalmente no le quedaba ninguna otra opción. Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca y es que el miedo por un segundo la había paralizado como nunca antes.**

**Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una escena que no esperaba, los youkais luchaban contra algo que se movía muy rápido, pero no era Sesshoumaru…**

**Kagome aprovechó entonces de salir del pozo, pero alguien la tomó y la elevó en el aire antes de que otro youkai alcanzara a tomarla. Para cuando la miko levantó la mirada, se encontró con su querida amiga que desde hacía tantos años la acompañaba.**

**.- Sango-chan!! –gritó efusivamente alegre de que pudiese estar ahí, pero Miroku no podía moverse tan rápido como lo que ella había visto…quién era…**

**.- Kagome, estás bien?!....-inquirió su amiga subiéndola a Kirara rápidamente para lanzar su boomerang a un youkai que intentaba atacar a Miroku, lo destruyó por completo y sonrió- Kouga pelea con el resto, donde está Inu Yasha? Dijo que mataría a Rin si era necesario!**

**.- Lo hará Sango, pero Rin ya está a salvo en mi época…es Sesshoumaru el que me preocupa…**

**.- Kagome!!...-sintió de pronto y bajó la mirada, era Kouga quien la llamaba, peleaba con Haruka que parecía ser el más fuerte de todos los que se encontraban allí- vete a detener a Inu yasha! De estos tipos me encargo yo!**

**.- Yo lo acompañaré Sango! Lleva a Kagome! –le gritó el monje quien con su báculo generaba ataques que purificaban y destruían a los demonios, no con tanta rapidez como Kagome lo lograba con sus flechas, pero a fin de cuentas lo importante era detenerlos,**

**La exterminadora asintió y rápidamente Kirara voló en dirección hacia donde se sentía más fuerte la presencia de ambos hermanos aún luchando a muerte. Los gritos y explosiones hacían que fuese muy fácil de detectar aquel lugar.**

**Ambos no se detenían en ningún segundo, no se daban ventajas ni tiempo para caerse y descansar, aprovechaban cada momento para destruir a quien estaba frente a él intentando zanjar una lucha que provenía desde el nacimiento de Inu yasha.**

**A pesar de que a Sesshoumaru ya le era indiferente aquel hanyou no podía perdonarle el intento de asesinar a Rin y a Kagome, ahora eran su vida, sin quererlo dos humanas terminaron siendo todo lo que tenía para su vida y nada ni nadie se las quitaría.**

**Para cuando Kagome y Sango llegaron al lugar vieron a ambos dañados, la miko no entendía cómo Inu yasha lo podría haber lastimado, pero aludió la sangre en el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru al momento en que los youkais la habían rodeado, se tuvo que haber distraído de la pelea, y claramente Inu Yasha había aprovechado aquel momento.**

**Sango mostraba en su expresión que no entendía qué le sucedía a aquel hanyou que en un inicio tan amable se había mostrado con todos. Miró a Kagome de reojo y esta asintió, dándole la indicación de que bajaran, ella aún tenía sus flechas y sango su boomerang.**

**Kirara las dejó sobre un árbol y Kagome lanzó una flecha hacia Inu Yasha rozando su hombro lastimándolo levemente, dándole tiempo a Sesshoumaru de atacarlo. Lo lanzó contra los árboles, pero rápidamente se levantó imposibilitando el ataque final.**

**Para cuando Inu Yasha volvió a estar en pie no pudo volver a moverse. Kagome lo apuntaba con su flecha al igual que Kikyo hacía 50 años.**

**.- Kagome…-murmuró de cierta forma incrédulo de que pudiese sellarlo, volviendo a ser por un momento el mismo hanyou de antes.**

**.- Detén esta pelea estúpida…-le pidió intentando buscar que recapacitara.**

**.- No lo haré…-exclamó de forma terca.**

**.- Inu yasha…por culpa de tu orgullo estamos metidos en esto….por culpa de tu orgullo tengo que apuntarte como Kikyo hace 50 años y a diferencia de ella no quiero verte muerto ni sellado…**

**El hanyou no supo qué decir, por un momento su mente tomó consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, de los límites que había roto para estar con Kagome a sabiendas de que no la amaba, no había escuchado a nadie durante todos esos meses y ahora por primera vez en todo ese tiempo se le removía el corazón intentando hallar la parte humana que siempre lo caracterizó.**

**.- No te odio Inu yasha…ya no te odio…pero necesito que me dejes vivir en paz, no quiero que te maten ni que mates a nadie, solo quiero que aprendas a amar a quien de verdad pueda corresponderte…**

**.- tú eres la única Kagome…**

**.- No….desde el día que me dejaste con Sesshoumaru comencé a amarlo a él…-murmuró sincera.**

**.- Pero si él jamás ha sido amable!...crees que ahora pelea por ti!? –le gritó incrédulo ante la posibilidad de que su hermano de verdad quisiera a la chica- él solo lo hace porque desde hace mucho también quiere asesinarme!**

**Vio a la miko negar.**

**.- Te equivocas Inu yasha….todo lo que se hizo…fue porque tú no querías dejarme en paz y yo no quería verte…**

**.- De qué estás hablando…-vi como Kagome no bajaba el arco en ningún momento, entonces sí estaba dispuesta a dispararle, volvería a suceder lo mismo.**

**.- Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me diste a Sesshoumaru porque no querías perder a Tessaiga?...-Inu Yasha desvió su mirada, pero una flecha de Kagome pasó rozando su rostro obligándolo a mirarla- mírame Inu Yasha…-le murmuró molesta tensando otra flecha- fuiste un cobarde! Y me regalaste! Y luego me andabas buscando?! Cómo crees que me hacías sentir?!...sobre todo porque sabía que solo me buscabas porque ya no tenías donde ver a Kikyo!**

**.- Claro que eso no es verdad!...-mintió. Él mismo sabía que nunca podría ver a Kagome sin dejar de ver a la otra miko en su lugar. Sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus labios…todo le recordaba a su amor perdido.**

**.- Admítelo…a mí ya no me da pena!...-sus ojos se ablandaron por un momento debido a la tristeza que aún le causaba hablar sobre todo lo que ella sentía- Sesshoumaru y yo ideamos todo…mentirte sobre cómo estaba yo en el castillo era la mejor forma que yo tenía para castigarte…Kouga se unió después…**

**.- Y nosotros también la apoyamos…fuiste un idiota, la dañaste como nunca, no podíamos dejar que todo quedase así…además de todo la buscabas! –le reprochaba Sango.**

**.- Así que todo fue mentira, yo jamás fui la sirvienta de Sesshoumaru, ayudé en su castillo porque se me dio la gana…-vio como los ojos del hanyou se abrían de sorpresa, así que ni siquiera los youkais que habían planeado todo esto le habían dicho la verdad. Supuso por un momento que había sido muy cruel, pero ahora no podía mostrarse blanda o caería ante cualquier palabra o súplica de perdón que le dijese.**

**Ahora era cuando tenía que estar firme y mostrar la misma terquedad que siempre la había caracterizado, si había arriesgado su vida ante Naraku y todos esos demonios horribles y los había derrotado, podía con Inu Yasha…aunque con él las cosas le eran más difícil por el simple hecho de que aún lo quería.**

**Si bien su corazón, cansado de amarlo, ya había dejado ese sentimiento, mantenía el cariño que en realidad nunca desaparecería.**

**Inu Yasha no entendía nada, así que todo había sido una mentira, quiso matar a Rin e incluso matar a Kagome obsesionado con la idea de tenerla todo por una mentira…al parecer era lo único que rodeaba su vida.**

**Dejó caer su espada cansado, no tenía ningún sentido seguir peleando por Kagome si todo lo que él sabía era una mentira, incluso sus sentimientos lo eran, ya ni siquiera le quedaban ganas de asesinar a su hermano.**

**Así que Kagome había logrado hacer que ese frío youkai también la quisiera…aunque…**

**.- Es imposible…-murmuró llamando la atención de todos- que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en tu propio castillo…-miró a su hermano quien aún mantenía sus músculos tensos, en cualquier momento se lanzaría hacia él para matarlo.**

**.- A qué quieres llegar…-dijo la miko atenta a lo que estaba intentando plantear.**

**.- A que Sesshoumaru permitió que te dañáramos durante todo este tiempo y no hizo nada…-observó como el rostro de su hermano adquiría una expresión de inmensa molestia, entonces estaba en lo cierto- en ese caso nada de lo que él te dice es verdad…si te..quisiera no dejaría que te dañáramos…**

**.-Sessho? –inquirió la miko. Intuía que él lo sabía todo…pero tenía esa misma duda, por qué no había interferido?**

**.- Decide si vas a pelear…-fue la única respuesta del Taiyoukai quien ni siquiera miró a la miko, Kagome sintió una presión en el pecho ante la sola posibilidad de que él hubiese dejado deliberadamente que todo eso ocurriese.**

**Inu yasha no tuvo tiempo de responder ante el ataque de su hermano mayor, había sacado su espada más poderosa, la que sí podía cortar lo terrenal, sabía que un corte de esa espada lo mataría sin duda, pero ya no le importaba, no tenía nada por lo cual luchar, sacar a Kagome de su lado había dejado de ser motivante para él.**

**.- Kagome-chan…se van a matar…-murmuró Sango preocupada-**

**.- No puedo detenerlos Sango-chan…a uno de los dos tengo que sellar…y…no soy capaz….-cerró sus ojos, pero un intenso dolor en su cuerpo la hizo abrirlos de golpe.**

**.- Kagome! –gritó Inu yasha y la sostuvo antes de que cayera. No vio en qué momento Sesshoumaru lo había dejado a él para intentar matar a lo que sea que había atacado a Kagome. Él jamás lo hubiese logrado con tanta rapidez.**

**.- Kagome-chan! –gritó Sango viendo como el brazo de su amiga sangraba. Si no hubiese sido por el youkai, Kagome hubiese sido atravesada por sus garras.**

**.- Q..que…-miró el lugar donde se veía una gran cantidad de explosiones y humo. Sesshoumaru estaba ahí, Haruka había intentado atacarla….y Kouga?...Miroku…qué había pasado con ellos?**

**.- Maldito youkai…-gruñó Inu yasha molesto, pero sintió cómo Kagome se zafaba de sus brazos y tensaba su arco- Kagome?...**

**.- Sessho! –lo vio detenerse en el momento en que iba a matar a Haruka. Sabía que estaba molesto, esta era su pelea, pero tenía que entenderla, le había causado mucho daño y ella no podía dejarlo así. Lo sintió reír.**

**.- Qué?...crees que una simple humana puede asesinarme? –tenía la espada del que alguna vez había sido su señor en el cuello y estaba imposibilitado de moverse por las heridas que Kouga le había ocasionado.**

**.- No soy una humana…-lanzó la flecha que se enterró en su pecho y en el árbol donde se apoyaba- soy una sacerdotiza también idiota…**

**Sesshoumaru lo soltó, si no tuviese la puntería que tenía…la flecha habría quedado clavada en su espalda y eso no le hacía gracia, Kagome no solo le había quitado a su víctima, sino que ante cualquier equivocación lo hubiese intentado purificar a él. Ya se vengaría por eso.**

**Inu yasha comprendió que Kagome tenía los poderes suficientes para sellarlo, por primera vez sintió el miedo de que lo hiciera, no le faltaba determinación tampoco…si quería lo hacía. Era así de simple.**

**.- Inu yasha…-se giró hacia él tensando su última flecha mientras su brazo sangraba más debido a la presión- me dejarás en paz o tengo que matarte también?**

**Matarlo?, el hanyou miró hacia donde estaba Haruka y observó cómo comenzaba a degradarse, así que no estaba intentando sellarlo, sino acabar con él. Con purificarlo era suficiente.**

**Guardó silencio, en verdad él no quería perder a esa Kagome que tanto siempre le había gustado, a la que tanto cariño le había tomado, la que tanto amor le había entregado, saber que Kagome se iría con su hermano era un indicio de que se volvería a quedar completamente solo.**

**Pero sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron itnerrumpidos por un insistente olor salino. Kagome lloraba. Para cuando levantó la vista una flecha pasó al lado de su cabeza incrustándose en el árbol, había estado muy cerca.**

**.- Crees que me iré verdad?...-murmuró mientras lloraba. Ya no lo soportaba más, su indecisión la estaba volviendo loca, no podía vivir en paz con Sessohumaru y Rin si Inu Yasha no le permitía no sentirse culpable.**

**.- Kagome…-vio como el Taiyoukai se ponía al lado de la miko tomando su cintura, ella dejó caer el arco y se abrazó a él como pidiendo fuerzas de donde no tenía.**

**.- Creíste que sería igual a ella…incluso en este momento…-exclamó sin verlo- piensas que te sellaré, o que me iré y te dejaré solo…yo jamás podría dejarte solo…eres mi amigo Inu yasha, sé cuánto has sufrido, pero me estás haciendo sufrir a mí de forma egoísta y no me parece justo…**

**.- Entiende que Kagome ha tenido que hacer todo esto porque tú no la has dejado en paz…-murmuró Sango- la regalaste y luego la querías de vuelta como un objeto…ella te dejó para que amaras a Kikyo mientras estuvo viva, solo porque quería verte feliz…no crees que es justo que tú hagas eso ahora?**

**Inu yasha bajó su mirada entendiendo que aquella flecha significaba que nunca le haría lo mismo que Kikyo. Jamás lo dañaría y tampoco planeaba dejarlo, de hecho ni siquiera lo odiaba por haberla dado como un regalo dentro de una batalla, estúpidamente estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de una de las pocas personas que durante su vida lo habían hecho sentirse querido.**

**Se llenó de una tristeza incontenible al verla llorar, nunca le había gustado ver a las mujeres llorar, menos a Kagome, menos por su culpa…**

**.- Kagome…**

**.- Que te quede claro que si no te mato aquí mismo es porque Kagome no quiere…-explicó Sesshoumaru de forma tajante- pero una vez más que intentes molestarla y voy a olvidar que me prohibió matarte…-murmuró molesto.**

**Así que lo había prohibido, por eso su hermano no había usado todos sus poderes en la pelea, tenía la advertencia de Kagome de no hacerlo. Inu Yasha no dejó de mirar a la joven quien sollozaba por él, incluso sin amarlo sufría por él.**

**Era cierto, ella siempre lo había dejado libre , pero él no era capaz, no tenía tanta fuerza como ella y lo sabía, verla con su hermano implicaba restricciones, restricciones que nunca habían existido entre ellos antes de todos los sucesos vividos tras la muerte de Naraku.**

**.- Kagome-chan..ó la exterminadora ante la visión de que Inu yasha no respondería- vete a curar esa herida estás sangrando mucho…**

**.- Ella tiene razón…-exclamó el Taiyoukai y la tomó en sus brazos. La miko escondió más su rostro en su pecho, cada movimiento le dolía como si recibiera el ataque nuevamente.**

**Sesshoumaru y Sango comenzaron a caminar en dirección al pozo, ella porque quería ver que su esposo estuviese bien, él porque deseaba llevar pronto a Kagome a su época para curar esa grave herida. Aunque fuese una sacerdotiza, seguía siendo humana.**

**.- I..nu Yasha…-murmuró haciendo que ambos se detuvieran- tienes…que dejar de hacerme sentir culpable por ti…no es justo porque tú jamás te sentiste culpable por mi dolor cuando te veía con Kikyo…**

**Él lo sabía. Él sabía que no quería dejar ir a Kagome por una sola razón que no tenía que ver con ella, sino que al no verla siempre a su lado sentía que perdía a Kikyo otra vez.**

* * *

Sip! Inu al menos ya se reconoció a sí mismo que no ama a Kagome y que la razón por la que no quiere que esté con su hermano es porque pierde a Kikyo otra vez al no poder verla todo el tiempo...pero se lo dirá?...quien sabe! les dejo un adelanto!..**  
**

_**".-si lo sabías porqué no los mataste ese mismo día! –le gritó dolida. Pero vio como desvió su mirada a algún punto perdido en la ventana.**_

_**.- Porque necesitaba saber si confiabas en mi…cuando te pregunté me mentiste sobre lo que había pasado…Pensé que después del primer accidente me dirías la verdad, pero me seguiste inventando historias…-miró a la miko - cómo puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mí…"**_

Kag ahora tendrá que dar una buena explicación a Sessho!...en fin...aún no estoy segura, pero quizá el próx o en el subsiguiente sean el final de esta historia!

Muchas gracias a todos/as los/as que leen!

Espero sus reviews a ver que tal! n.n

Nos vemos en el próx cap!

ja na!


	11. Solosoy humana

Hola hola a todos/as!....aquí les traigo el penúltimo cap de este fic! u.u...sip ya se acaba!...y es por eso que quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que he tenido de uds!

**Inuyany!** muchas gracias por tu review!...todo eso se aclara en este cap así que te lo dejo para que lo leas por tí misma!...**mamori anazaki!** muchísimas gracias por tu review y por tus lindos comentarios! de verdad me anima mucho saber que te ha gustado el cap! y no te preocupes! yo también me pongo a llorar con muchas cosas! XD películas y cosas asís iempre me hacen llorar! jajaja....espero te guste el cap!...**Xio!** muchas gracias por tu review! uff...si, las réplicas a mí también me tienen bastante cansada! pero me alegra que mi fic te ayude a despejarte un poco de tanta cosa que ha pasado entre réplicas, alertas de tsunami y el apagón de ayer!...espero disfrutes el cap y mucho ánimo!...**Javita0san!** muchas gracias por tu review!...la verdad sip, por las mentiras de Kag se formará un lío, pero lo dejo para lo leas por tí misma!...también eres chilena?...uff bue muchos ánimos también con esto de las réplicas!...princserekou! muchas gracias por tu review! espero que disfrutes también este cap!...**Minako!** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! n.n espero que este cap también lo disfrutes!...**black-Kiari!** jajaj si! Kagome siempre ha sido terca así que tenía que sacar ese lado en algún minuto no? XD muchas gracias por tu review!...**Hitomi!** uff la verdad ahora entro a la universidad y eso me deja sin tiempo para escribir, pero estoy pensando en alguna buena idea a ver si logro hacerlo los primeros días que no tendré tantas cosas! muchas gracias por tu review! disfruta el cap!...**ISYLU!** jajaj sii! bueno dejaré que eso lo descubras por tí misma en este cap! muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review!....**nickita021! **sip, por ser tan egoísta se ganó todos los problemas! muchas gracias por tu review!...**hekate ama! **traje el cap lo más pronto que pude espero que te guste y lo disfrutes! muchas gracias por dejar review!...**kesiichan!** muchas gracias por dejar review! espero que disfrutes el cap! XD...**Goshy!** espero no haber tardado mucho! muchas gracias por tu review!...**shadowandsesshoumaru!** muchas gracias por tu review!...espero que te guste el capi!

Bueno como siempre recuerdo que Inu y Co! no me pertenecen!

* * *

_**Solo...soy humana...**_

**Kouga estaba herido por proteger a Miroku, sabía que él como humano jamás resistiría los ataques de los youkais, así que se había interpuesto en muchos ataques descuidando a Haruka quien se aprovechaba para dañarlo más: en uno de esos descuidos se le había escapado sin remedio.**

**Pero ver a la miko solo con una herida en su brazo lo tranquilizó rápidamente. Agradeció que Sesshoumaru fuese quien la cuidaba, sus rápidas reacciones le permitieron hacer lo correcto y evitar una desgracia mayor.**

**Le sonrió a la miko quien lo miraba llena de preocupación por los múltiples cortes, pero el joven lobo se jactó de ser el mejor y al ver que seguía hablando igual que siempre Kagome también le sonrió indicándole que confiaba en que se repondría pronto. Él asintió.**

**.- Kagome-sama…-murmuró Miroku mientras era abrazado por su novia- Inu yasha…donde está…**

**.- Aprendiendo del gran error que estuvo a punto de cometer…-murmuró mirando hacia el bosque- cuando…logre decir que no me ama, entonces podremos volver a ser amigos…**

**Vio a todos sonreír con tristeza, quiso tranquilizarlos, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sus ojos comenzaron a ver mucha gente y un calor indescriptible recorrió su rostro, sentía voces muy lejos de ella, quiso llamarlos, quiso que la ayudaran, pero de pronto todo se volvió oscuro para Kagome.**

**Para cuando logró abrir nuevamente sus ojos estaba todo oscuro otra vez, pero unos pequeños destellos se veían y eso le indicaba que había tomado consciencia, no entendía en qué lugar se encontraba, no habían árboles, ni se respiraba el mismo aire, se sintió desorientada, quiso preguntar pero no le salía la voz aún. Comenzó a desesperarse hasta que unas fuertes manos tomaron su rostro y la misma persona murmuró su nombre.**

**.- **_"Sesshoumaru"_**…-pensó. Era él, era su castillo.**

**.- Tranquila, estamos en tu casa, todo está bien aquí…-besó su frente con la misma ternura que siempre la había estremecido y la envolvió en sus brazos dándole calor.**

**.- En casa?...-preguntó aún sin entender todo bien aún.**

**.- Sí, te desmayaste…-cuando dijo esas palabras le recordó todo lo que había sucedido: la pelea con Inu yasha, su herida en el brazo, el dolor y la sangre que emanaba rápidamente de su cuerpo saliendo sin control alguno.**

**La joven se tocó el brazo y sintió la venda que lo cubría, suspiró. El dolor de esa herida y la venda la hacían ver que todo lo sucedido era cierto.**

**Eso incluía…**

**.- Sesshoumaru…-murmuró alejándose de su pecho para poder mirarlo. No fue una buena idea, sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente al cruzar sus ojos con los de él, aún no podía controlarse, eso le daba una clara desventaja a la hora de tener que comenzar a hablar- ne..cesito..saber si..lo que dijo…Inu Yasha es cierto…-balbuceó intentando ser coherente con lo que decía.**

**.- Con qué…**

**.- Tú…sabías que…tus youkais…me lastimaban? –inquirió temerosa de la respuesta.**

**.- Si –notó como los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y cómo su corazón de pronto se desbocó- su olor siempre que tenías un accidente estaba en tu cuerpo…**

**.- En..tonces por qué…-murmuró mientras evitaba que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. No entendía, por qué había dejado que todo eso pasara si podía darse cuenta del miedo que ella tenía?**

**.- Cuando intenté matar a Inu yasha la primera vez que lo vi sobre ti…estaba cegado de celos, así que no noté nada extraño…-comenzó a explicar de forma tranquila- pero al tomar tus ropas distinguí el aroma de Haruka en ellas, la conclusión era obvia, ellos no querían una humana dentro de mi castillo que tuviese más atribuciones que ellos…**

**.- No entiendo…si lo sabías porqué no los mataste ese mismo día! –le gritó dolida. Pero vio como desvió su mirada a algún punto perdido en la ventana.**

**.- Porque necesitaba saber si confiabas en mi…cuando te pregunté me mentiste sobre lo que había pasado…**

**Por primera vez la miko lo veía cansado, los ojos de su youkai no eran los mismos altivos que ella tanto quería, su voz ya no sonaba tan orgullosa y su mirada tenía un dejo de dolor que no le gustó. Presionó las sábanas que estaban bajo ella y sus labios no pudieron despegarse para decir ni una sola palabra.**

**.- Pensé que después del primer accidente me dirías la verdad, pero me seguiste inventando historias…-miró a la miko - cómo puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mí…qué creías que te iba a decir?, tenías miedo por Rin?....-volvió a mirar hacia la ventana- sabes muy bien que puedo cuidarla y cuidarme muy bien…**

**Lo sabía. No tenía excusa alguna para haberle mentido sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento con sus youkais, pero jamás pensó acerca de lo que ahora Sesshoumaru le decía…la confianza. Ella lo hizo por miedo, era cierto, no porque no confiase en él.**

**Qué decir?, ella sabía que él tenía razón en ese momento, no tenía claro qué debía decirse en una situación tan incómoda como esa, solo bajó su mirada intentando buscar las palabras correctas.**

**.- Tienes que decidirte Kagome porque yo no soy como Inu Yasha –lo escuchó decir repentinamente quebrando sus pensamientos- si no vas a confiar en mí y me vas a esconder todo lo que te pase prefiero no estar contigo…**

**.- No..no no no digas eso…-murmuró rápidamente sin pensarlo. Su corazón hablaba esa vez, el solo hecho de imaginar ya su vida sin él le era imposible, que la dejase sola le aterraba, necesitaba sus manos, sus besos, sus caricias…**

**.- Piénsalo bien, después de que tomes una decisión no podrás dar pie atrás…-besó su frente y desapareció del cuarto dejando a una Kagome impávida, no pudo retenerlo consigo esa noche, y entonces pudo darse cuenta de cuánto en realidad amaba a ese youkai, el solo hecho de saber que no dormiría a su lado fue suficiente para que le diese toda la razón.**

**Sin embargo, no podría decirle nada hasta la mañana siguiente, Sesshoumaru le había dicho que lo pensara, si saliera corriendo tras él simplemente haría que se alejara más aún y ahora al menos sabía que se encontraba en un árbol, pero en su época, cerca de ella..**

**A pesar de eso no pudo dormir en toda la noche, se daba vueltas mientras las imágenes de todo ese tiempo volvían a su mente cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Se preguntaba qué estaría pensando Inu Yasha en ese momento, habría reflexionado?...le diría finalmente que no la amaba? Qué veía siempre a Kikyo en ella?...de verdad esperaba su respuesta.**

**Así pensando en ambos hermanos de pronto cayó dormida por sus heridas y por los medicamentos que su madre le había dado.**

**Cuando los rayos del sol entraban suavemente por su ventana acariciando su piel despertó, aunque la luz no tenía culpa: sentía unos gritos en el piso de debajo de su casa que llamaron profundamente su atención.**

**Se levantó y fue a ver qué ocurría, en cuánto entró al comedor de su casa sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sonrojó en un instante. Ahí estaba Sesshoumaru vestido de una forma muy poco común y que lo hacían verse…bueno…bastante apetecible para Kagome.**

**.- Qué…-murmuró atontada aún por cómo se veía. Pudo notar que la miraba intentando pedirle ayuda, supuso que su madre algo tenía que ver con todo ese atuendo.**

**.- Ah! Kagome-chan! –sonrió Rin mientras se levantaba- mira mira! No te gusta cómo se ve Sesshoumaru-sama!**

**Rin también estaba muy distinta, llevaba un lindo pero sencillo vestido que la hacía lucir como una niña común, como una niña ajena al Sengoku y a los problemas y dolores que esa época le había traído.**

**.- Con tu mamá fuimos a comprar ropa para Sesshoumaru-sama, supusimos que si se quedaba no podría estar con su ropa normal…-decía inocentemente la niña mientras Sesshoumaru suspiraba con fastidio.**

**.- Ya que el otro perro tampoco podía vestir con esas ropas le dije a mamá que le comprase algo…claro que se emocionó con él…-murmuró Souta tras ella llamando su atención.**

**.- Souta-kun…por qué das esas ideas! –le gritó la miko, no era que no estuviese de acuerdo claro.**

**.- El único problema es la cola…-exclamó nuevamente el niño mirando a Sesshoumaru- es simpática pero no podemos quitársela!...-vio cómo el youkai lo miraba de una forma tan fría que creyó que iba a morir, decidió entonces esconderse tras Kagome. No habló en el resto del día.**

**La madre de ambos chicos rió y dejó una taza de té frente a Sesshoumaru quien agradeció asintiendo con su cabeza.**

**.- Siento todo el alboroto que ha causado esto Sesshoumaru…-sonrió ella.**

**.- Despreocúpese, solo aleje a ese gato…-murmuró él tranquilamente.**

**Desde cuando su madre y él se llevaban tan bien?.**

**.- no se ve guapo?...creo que el negro le queda muy bien…-exclamó la madre de Kagome llamando su atención. Solo pudo asentir mientras miraba con precisión cada detalle de su vestimenta, como hacía frío llevaba un sueter negro ajustado a su cuerpo y unos pantalones negros, su cabello estaba tomado en una cola y sus ojos resaltaban más que nada en su rostro.**

**.- Si…muy..guapo…-fue lo único que pudo murmurar, más él no la miró. Recordó entonces que aún seguía pendiente una conversación entre ellos.**

**.- Oh…ahí viene…-sonrió Rin captando la atención de Kagome quien al mirar hacia el piso descubrió a su gato retorciéndose de gusto con las caricias de la niña, más bastó un gruñido por parte de su novio para que el animal saliera corriendo del lugar- Sesshoumaru-sama! –le reprochó la niña, era tercera vez que intentaba jugar con el animal.**

**.- No me gustan los gatos…-explicó de forma tajante- si quieres jugar hazlo lejos…es insoportable su aroma…**

**.- Onee-sama tu novio da miedo T—T –murmuró Souta sosteniéndose de su ropa-**

**.- Quieto Souta no te hará es solo que…-vio como la miraba, sabía que diría que era un perro y no le gustaba la idea- es…su naturaleza –sonrió nerviosa.**

**La madre de ambos jóvenes sonrió y se sentó frente al Taiyoukai.**

**.- Kagome, toma una ducha, mientras Sesshoumaru-sama…podría contarme sobre el lugar donde vive mi hija? –sonrió de forma amable y el youkai comenzó a hablar con ella. La miko desorientada solo pudo girarse e ir a la ducha.**

**Durante todo el baño pensó en qué y cómo le diría todo a Sesshoumaru, pero ninguna palabra sonaba suficientemente buena para comenzar. Suspiró, tendría que dejar todo para el momento preciso en el que lo tuviese al frente.**

**Envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y salió de la ducha, al entrar a su cuarto se quedó completamente inmóvil al ver cómo el Taiyoukai estaba sobre su cama, mirándola como si verla así fuese lo más normal.**

**.- Entra…tenemos que hablar…-lo escuchó murmurar-**

**.- Qué estás haciendo aquí!! Fuera!! Necesito vestirme!! –le gritó sonrojada, nunca había visto a Sesshoumaru con una mueca de sorpresa, ese minuto fue el primero. Nunca se esperó esa respuesta y ella nunca se esperó su reacción.**

**De un momento a otro estaba en contra de la pared apresada con los brazos del youkai uno a cada lado impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.**

**.- Decídete ya…porque si aceptas ser mi mujer verte así dejará de ser un problema- le murmuró al oído provocando un sinfín de sensaciones en la joven que la inmovilizaron aún más, él con esas ropas, su voz…sus ojos y en su cuarto no eran una buena ecuación.**

**.- Yo…confío en ti…-balbuceó mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas ardían, no sabía si por vergüenza…o deseo, pero ardían.**

**.- Entonces por qué me ocultaste todo lo que te pasaba…-exclamó él poniendo su frente junto a ella. Sintió la mano de Kagome en su mejilla y pudo ver en sus achocolatados ojos la tristeza de lo que había hecho.**

**.- Porque soy una tonta…-murmuró más tranquila- no me dejes…-cerró sus ojos y sintió los labios del youkai presionando los suyos.**

**La toalla cayó repentinamente al suelo y lo único que cubría su cuerpo era el cuerpo del youkai quien apresó su cintura para pegarla a él y sentir cómo por fin podía tocar esa tersa piel que siempre le pareció tan llamativa.**

**La miko no quería pensar, solo se dejó llevar por los besos de aquel hombre que pronto sería de ella y sin entender ni cómo ni cuándo terminó haciendo el amor con él toda la tarde con una mezcla de ternura y pasión que jamás sintió por alguien, era un deseo enfermizo por sentir su cuerpo en ella y al mismo tiempo, la necesidad de que la protegiera, de que le diera a entender que jamás volvería a pensar en dejarla.**

**Para cuando la miko no pudo continuar cayó en los brazos de su hombre cansada de tanto amor. Él solo la retuvo entre sus brazos escuchando como los corazones de ambos estaban agitados…palpitando a la misma velocidad y al mismo tiempo.**

**Si bien el youkai había tenido a muchas mujeres en su cama jamás quiso a ninguna, por lo que Kagome se transformó en la primera y última que la utilizaría.**

**.- mi…madre…-murmuró de pronto ella recordando que en ese lugar no vivían solos.**

**.- Salió…dijo que tardaría…-explicó mientras besaba y lamía suavemente su cuello generando escalofríos en la chica. Ella solo rió y se dejó llevar nuevamente por el calor que embargaba su cuerpo y que le pedía a gritos que lo tuviese otra vez con ella.**

**A la mañana siguiente se irían. Ese había sido el plan si Inu yasha no hubiese aparecido en la puerta de aquella casa preguntando por la chica.**

**La vio bajar por la escalera con una sonrisa tan sincera que sintió nostalgia, esa sonrisa alguna vez lo había acompañado a él también. Tras ella venía su hermano con su ropa de siempre, pero pudo notar un leve cambio, Kagome tenía en todo su cuerpo el aroma de su hermano y entonces comprendió que sería inútil cualquier intento por separarla de él. Simplemente era imposible.**

**Para cuando ella se dio cuenta, la sonrisa desapareció por completo y pudo escuchar el gruñido de molestia del Taiyoukai al momento que se ponía delante de ella como protegiéndola de un asesino que ha venido por su presa: él había sido eso durante mucho tiempo.**

**.- No tienes nada de qué protegerla, yo solo he venido a hablar….-murmuró el hanyou.**

**.- Sessho…-la miko tomó el brazo de quien estaba delante de ella- déjalo…yo le pedí una respuesta…-miró al hanyou y asintió- pasa…-tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y lo condujo hacia el living donde cerró la puerta luego que el hanyou pasó.**

**.- Hey…gato…aquí estás…-sonrió nostálgico tomándolo de sus patas meneándolo como hacía tanto tiempo.**

**.- Inu Yasha…-suspiró la miko, en aquel tiempo todo parecía ir bien. En aquel tiempo podía decir "osuwari" y hacerlo caer…pero desde el día que la perla fue destruida aquel collar también se había desvanecido, las cosas no eran iguales.**

**.- Lo sé…-dejó ir al gato quien optó por subirse a las piernas de Kagome ante el insistente gruñido de Sesshoumaru.**

**.- Déjalo también es mi mascota…-le dijo y no pudo hacer nada por sacarlo de sus piernas- a qué viniste…-inquirió acariciando a Buyo.**

**.- No te amo Kagome….nunca te amé…**

**No esperó que fuese tan franco, no pudo evitar que le doliera, a pesar que no lo amaba si lo había hecho tiempo atrás y mientras él le decía mentiras sobre lo que sentía ella se desvelaba pensando en él. Saber que todas sus palabras fueron un invento la hizo sentir triste.**

**.- No puedo olvidar a Kikyo…eso es verdad, verte a ti me recuerda a ella..-murmuró mirándola. También para él era doloroso admitir todo, pero esa necesario. Necesario para ambos.**

**.- Entonces por eso armaste todo este alboroto verdad?...porque dejarme con tu hermano te impediría ver a Kikyo….**

**.- Si…-dijo mientras bajaba su mirada- sé que no merezco que me perdones, pero de verdad no sabes cómo lo siento.**

**.- Está bien Inu yasha…-murmuró llamando la atención de ambos hermanos- no te odio…solo necesitaba que me lo dijeras para que fueras sincero contigo mismo también…**

**.- Pero Kagome…-murmuró él viendo como ella sonreía.**

**.- Yo estoy feliz ahora y quiero que tú también seas feliz…Kikyo murió es cierto, pero tú aún sigues aquí y ni a ella ni a mí nos gustaría saber que te quedarás solo…eres un lindo cachorrito aún puedes encontrar quien te quiera…**

**.- No me trates como a tu gato…-gruñó.**

**Ella rió mientras dejaba ir a Buyo quien se recostaba sobre el sofá.**

**.- Puedo hacer una pregunta…-murmuró de pronto.**

**.- Si…qué ocurre…-sonrió ella.**

**.- Qué harás…-miró a su hermano quien no entendía a qué se refería- Kagome morirá mucho antes que tú…**

**La miko abrió sus ojos dolida, era cierto, ella no lo tenía en cuenta, pero la vida de un youkai se extendía cientos de años más que la de un humano normal. Su amor terminaría antes de lo pronosticado.**

**.- Eso es algo que de lo que yo me tengo que encargar no te metas…-gruñó el youkai.**

**.- No Sessho….Inu Yasha tiene razón…qué…haré si solo soy una humana…-miró sus manos y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, todo lo que parecía un lindo sueño, se había derrumbado en un instante.**

**

* * *

**

Sip sip, un último problema que tendrán que superar será ese! XD....les dejo un adelanto de próx y último cap!

_**".- Qué pasa?...tienes algo?...-la vio negar-**_

_**.- Es que…estoy embarazada…y…no quiero dejarlos…-murmuró mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de su rostro.**_

_**.- Estás…embarazada?...**_

_**Kagome por un minuto sintió el miedo de que pudiera rechazar a su hijo o hija, no pudo levantar sus ojos para verlo por miedo a que le dijera que no la quería con él"**_

Jejej siiii!...bue, la respuesta de Sessho estará en el próximo cap!

Gracias a todos/as los/as que leen!

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi! n.n

Nos vemos en el siguiente!!

Ja na!_**  
**_


	12. Una historia sin final

Hola hola a todos/as! nOn...aquí traigo el último cap!...jajaj siii lamentablemente la historia llegó a su fin!

**Azul d Cullen!** siento la tardanza pero aquí está el capi!...muchas gracias por dejar review!!....**kesiichan!** espero que te agrade el cómo se logra arreglar todo! muchas gracias por tu review!...**mamori anazaki!** muchas gracias por dejar review!....espero que te guste el último cap y no te defraude!...**ISYLU!** muchas gracias por tu review!...espero que te guste el capi!! XD!....**Inuyany**! espero no haber tardado demasiado con este cap! de todas formas muchas gracias por tu review!!...**nickita021!** si verdad? XD por eso puse a Sessho con esa ropa xDD dejé volar mi imaginación xDDDD!...espero te guste el cap! grax por tu review!...**Javita0san!** siii los cachorritos literalmente que le traerán un par de problemas a su pobre padre XDDD...espero te guste el cap! grax por tu review!!...**Minako!** lo siento XDD pero espero que te guste el final de la historia! muchas gracias por dejar review!...**Yera-chan!** muchas gracias por tus datos! Hana Kimi si lo vi! que manera de reírme xDDD era muy buena!...y a DBSK claro que los conosco! XDD...no faltaba más XDDD veré las otras que me recomendaste! muchas gracias por tu review! disfruta el cap!....**natalia!** muchas gracias por tu review!...espero que este último cap no te defraude!

Recuerdo como siempre que Inu y Co. no me pertenecen!

* * *

_**Una historia sin final**_

**Sesshoumaru no le perdonó que la hiciera llorar nuevamente, menos por algo que tenía relación con él, pero era cierto, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer para que Kagome se volviese una youkai como él. Si no lo lograba, la perdería antes de poder tenerla.**

**Ya había pasado tiempo desde que la miko había hablado con Inu Yasha, pero ninguna sonrisa regresaba a su rostro desde entonces, se pasaba día y noche pensando en alguna posibilidad que la ayudase a seguir con vida al lado del hombre que amaba, pero nada se le ocurría.**

**Los meses transcurrían entre el castillo en el Sengoku y la época moderna de Kagome…pero nada cambiaba, ella seguía acercándose a su muerte con los días mientras él se mantenía vital como siempre. Ni siquiera la madre del youkai tenía idea alguna sobre cómo lograr mantenerla con vida al lado de su hijo.**

**Él solo le repetía que no se preocupara, que ya encontrarían alguna solución, pero nada parecía viable para Kagome, nada la lograba hacer completamente feliz, solo cuando hacía el amor con él durante las noches tenía un momento de paz entre sus brazos, pero llegada la luz del día esa tranquilidad desaparecía como humo.**

**Todo empeoró el día que se enteró que estaba embarazada. Sesshoumaru no estaba en el castillo y ella solo se dedicaba a llorar.**

**.- No llores así Kagome-chan oengai…serás madre no estás feliz?...-murmuraba su eterna amiga quien intentaba hacerla mantener la calma.**

**.- No sango-chan…no me parece justo…-sollozaba en sus brazos-**

**.- No te sientas mal porque tus hijos serán como Inu Yasha…él los aceptará…siempre supo que pasaría si estaba contigo y aún así se quedó a tu lado no?...-sonaba coherente.**

**.- Pero…los…dejaré…los dejaré solos…no es justo…-sollozaba. Sango solo pudo abrazarla.**

**.- Sango…-la llamó Miroku- Sesshoumaru está aquí…vino por Kagome-sama…**

**.- Anda Kagome…tienes que ir y decirle…-la levantó y limpió sus mejillas. La acompañó fuera de la cabaña y en ese instante Sesshoumaru fue quien se encargó de ella.**

**Caminó a su lado por el bosque durante unos minutos hasta que él se detuvo de golpe.**

**.- Qué pasa…por qué estabas llorando así…-inquirió mirándola preocupado, el estado de ánimo de su mujer empeoraba con los días y él no podía hacer nada. Se sentía desesperado de no poder controlar la situación.**

**.- Sessho…yo…-mordió su labio intentando que las lágrimas no la vencieran, pero su estado la hacían más vulnerable- yo…**

**.- Qué pasa?...tienes algo?...-la vio negar-**

**.- Es que…estoy embarazada…y…no quiero dejarlos…-murmuró mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de su rostro.**

**.- Estás…embarazada?...**

**Kagome por un minuto sintió el miedo de que pudiera rechazar a su hijo o hija, no pudo levantar sus ojos para verlo por miedo a que le dijera que no la quería con él, pero por el contrario de todos los pronósticos la abrazó.**

**Eso era todo lo que se necesitaba…un gesto que demostrase que se quedaría a su lado aunque tuviese que estar con seres que anteriormente odiaba como lo serían sus propios hijos en ese momento.**

**Era ese gesto casi imperceptible el que hacía la diferencia entre la Kagome humana y la Kagome youkai.**

**Una luz cubrió a la miko de forma repentina en el minuto en el que los brazos de su hombre rodearon su cuerpo, era una luz violácea como la que la rodeaba siempre que iba a través del pozo y sintió cómo un calor incontrolable subía por su cuerpo lo que la hizo caer.**

**.- Kagome!? –dijo el Taiyoukai mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. La miko solo mordía su labio ante lo que sentía. Se tomó de la ropa del youkai y la presionó, sentía que le dolía y se preocupaba por su bebé, no quería que nada le pasara y no entendía que era todo ese extraño suceso.**

**Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando pudo notar cómo el cabello de la miko se alargaba hasta su cintura y cómo su cuerpo cambiaba: se hacía más fino, más delicado, pero no por ello menos fuerte. Tomó el rostro de la miko y para cuando ella abrió sus ojos estos eran de un chocolate tan intenso que contrastaba con la negrura de su cabello que ahora caía en hermosas ondas por su cuerpo.**

**.- Kagome?...-la llamó intentando que le respondiera, no era el mejor minuto para que le pasaran cosas extrañas!**

**La miko podía escucharlo, pero aún lo sentía lejos y frente a sus ojos pudo ver la perla de shikón.**

**.- Shikon..no…tama…-murmuró llamando la atención del youkai hacia donde estaba la perla. Se rompió en mil pedazos que cayeron delante de ellos y se desvanecieron por completo- Sesshoumaru?...-lo miró y entonces él pudo verlo, sus colmillos se habían alargado y sus uñas se presentaban finas y largas como pequeñas garras.**

**La miko no había pedido nada a la perla el día que se destruyó, pero en cuanto se purificó volvió a su cuerpo para aguardar el momento justo en el que tenía que actuar: ese era el destino de la perla después de todo, concederles el deseo que cada uno tenía…sin embargo con todo lo sucedido con Inu yasha la miko no había deseado nada…ahora deseaba ser un youkai y la perla se lo había concedido.**

_3 Años después_

**Una pequeña niña corría por el bosque intentando perder al youkai que la perseguía, no entendía por qué se le había aparecido en ese lugar donde supuestamente nadie podía entrar. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de miedo, estaba sola y no era costumbre perderse así, menos correr por su vida.**

**Nunca nada ni nadie la había lastimado, por lo que cada corte que se hacía intentando escapar le dolían incansablemente aunque sabía que se cerrarían pronto.**

**Sin embargo una rama no vista la hizo caer al suelo imposibilitándola de levantarse nuevamente, solo tenía 3 años…era muy pequeña.**

**.- Papi!!!! –gritó mientras cubría su rostro al ver como el youkai saltaba sobre ella, pero jamás sintió un dolor sino una calidez enorme que la rodeaba. Escucho un pequeño gemido y luego silencio, entonces abrió sus ojos.**

**.- Yuki….estás bien?...-inquirió la joven que la abrazaba- por Kami…no te vuelvas a escapar así!!...**

**.- mami…-murmuró mientras lloraba. Sintió una mano en su rostro y al mirar hacia el lado pudo ver el rostro de su padre- papi…**

**.- Estás bien cariño? –inquirió él notoriamente preocupado por los cortes que la niña tenía en su cuerpo.**

**La vio asentir y suspiró, por un minuto pensó que no llegaría a tiempo, si había algo peor que la idea de perder a su mujer era la idea de perder a su hija.**

**La niña no supo qué hacer y solo se escondió en el pecho de su madre cuando sintió nuevamente pasos tras ellos.**

**.- Calma cariño…es tu tío…-murmuró ella acariciando su rostro.**

**.- Y el lobo, los exterminadores y todos los mismos que molestan siempre…-gruñó el youkai que estaba a su lado, se había transformado en una costumbre que todos llegasen si sentían que algo le pasaba a Yuki.**

**La pequeña niña de negros cabellos y dorados ojos encantaba a quien la conociera, de una ternura inexplicable y una ingenuidad claramente sacada de su madre se encargaba de que todo el que le diera un segundo para hablar cayera a sus pies. Sesshoumaru se la imaginaba cuando creciera y en ese mismo instante dejaba de pensar.**

**.- Yuki?! –gritaba una voz.**

**.- Está bien?**

**.- No le pasó nada?**

**.- Un youkai iba tras ella!**

**.- Calma…calma…-sonrió Kagome al ver que todos hablaban de golpe- ella está muy bien, Sesshoumaru alcanzó a destruirlo…ne Yuki-chan?**

**.- Mmm…-la niña los miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero pudo distinguirlos…su tío, Sango, Miroku y Kouga…todos estaban allí, entonces sonrió.**

**.- Otra vez tu padre te dejó sola pequeña? –murmuró Inu yasha mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña.**

**.- Ie tío…vi un gatito…-explicó ella refregando uno de sus ojos, estaba cansada. Sango sonrió llena de ternura al verla y Kouga de felicidad cuando vio como Sesshoumaru le daba un golpe a su hermano.**

**.- Otra vez diciendo cosas que no debes bestia…-rió él.**

**.- Por qué me golpeas ahora?! –gruñó el menor de los Taisho.**

**.- Porque viniste a fastidiar y a decir estupideces! –respondió el Taiyoukai.**

**.- Vamos vamos calma –rió el monje- solo estábamos preocupados por la pequeña cuando sentimos que estaba en problemas…**

**.- es cierto, nadie quiere que salga herida…ne Yuki-chan? –sonrió Sango quien la maternidad le había traído más belleza que antes y una ternura innegable que hacía que todos los niños y niñas quisieran estar a su lado y escuchar sus historias.**

**.- Hai! –sonrió la pequeña- papi…no le pegues…-murmuró mirándolo.**

**.- Es cierto…antes de andar golpeando al resto…-la miko le entregó la niña al youkai, era la única forma de evitar que atacara a quien dijera algo que no le parecía- sostén a tu hija…-miró a todos y sonrió- muchas gracias por preocuparse chicos…no era necesario…**

**.- Claro que sí Kagome-chan…ya sabes que tengo que cuidar a esta niña para cuando se case conmigo verdad? –sonrió el lobo mirando a la pequeña, sintió un gruñido proveniente de su padre y rió- yo no soy quien lo dice perro no me mires así…**

**.- Cállate lobo idiota mi hija no va a estar contigo…! -respondió.**

**.- Amor si fuese por ti tu hija jamás conocería a nadie…-lo miró Kagome causando la risa en el resto.**

**.- Pero yo quiero casarme con Kouga…-murmuró la pequeña llamando la atención de todos.  
**

**.- Estás hablando incoherencias solo tienes tres años! –le gritó Inu yasha.**

**.- **_"Ahí va el otro…"_**-pensó Kagome.**

**.- Pero a mí me gusta Kouga-san….-murmuró mirando a su padre quien solo tenía miradas de odio para el joven lobo quien sonreía feliz-**

**.- Vaya vaya que niña tan decidida…-rió la exterminadora- anda Miroku…será mejor que nos vayamos…Akari y Tenma deben estar asustados ya…**

**Ambos se despidieron recordando que sus pequeños mellizos estaban solos con Kohaku. Junto a ellos se fue también el joven exterminador que aún pretendía a Rin cada vez que el Taiyoukai no se encontraba en el castillo.**

**Al poco tiempo el joven lobo intentó irse, pero como siempre Yuki le exigió que la hiciera dormir y a pesar de las protestas de su padre no tuvo más opción que permitir aquellas extrañas visitas a su castillo pues su hija le había salido más terca que él mismo.**

**Ese mismo día Kagome le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada nuevamente, pero esta vez ella estaba segura que sería un niño y así fue: de platinados cabellos y negros ojos salió igual a su padre. Souta fue su nombre y a pesar de tener un carácter más bien frío como su padre tendía a dar sonrisas y amabilidad a quienes él amaba. Eso bastaba para conquistar a cualquier chica.  
**

**Lamentablemente para el youkai su hija menor no dejó que ninguna sola noche Kouga faltase a su cita para hacerla dormir, hasta que se transformó en una necesidad, tal como lo había expresado a los tres años los ojos del joven lobo no dejaron su corazón.**

**Gritos iban y venían por las noches cada vez que Kouga aparecía y se metía al cuarto de Yuki, pero siempre un par de besos de Kagome lo llevaban a otro mundo y terminaba perdiéndose en el deseo por tenerla junto a él.**

**Sin embargo, al volver la luz del día el cuerpo de su hija se volvía una tortura: esbelta, de largo cabello, finas facciones y el gusto por usar poca ropa para sus entrenamientos la habían convertido en la codicia de todo youkai. Más ella no se dejaba llevar por ninguno y a todos los despedía de la misma forma:**

**.- Yo tengo un pretendiente desde que soy pequeña…lo siento, pero con él me voy a casar –sonreía de forma fría y todos preferían no contradecirla.**

**Para Kagome todo era más divertido así, mientras su hija era objeto de deseo de todo youkai que pasara por el castillo mientras crecía, su hijo conquistaba corazones a diestra y siniestra: todas las mujeres del castillo estaban a sus órdenes con tal de que les devolviese una sonrisa.**

**Kagome se lo comía a besos cada vez que sonreía y el se sonrojaba intentando quitársela aunque ambos sabían que aquel muchacho amaba a su madre como nadie y adoraba sus besos y caricias.  
**

**.- no crees que todo está bien ahora?...es como si la vida le hubiese dado a todos una oportunidad…-había murmurado Kagome una mañana mientras miraba por la ventana como su hija y el joven lobo paseaban.**

**.- Eso que estás mirando no es normal! –gruñó el youkai.**

**.- Amor…a Yuki le gusta Kouga desde que lo vio…déjala ser feliz…sabes que no desistirá…-sonrió ella de forma amable. A pesar de ser una youkai no había perdido sus poderes de sacerdotisa así que generalmente su poder de purificación ayudaban con los horribles pensamientos de tortura que pasaban por la mente del youkai para practicarlos con Kouga. Con los años iban aumentando en crueldad, pero nunca pudo ponerlos en práctica.  
**

**.- Lamentablemente me salió terca como tú…-murmuró él mirándola. No le gustaba que usara sus poderes con él. A pesar de que se sentía más tranquilo…odiaba no poder odiar al lobo.**

**.- No es un defecto…ha aprendido muy bien a cuidarse sola…y siempre sabe lo que quiere…-exclamó ella orgullosa de todo lo que le había enseñado- además es hermosa…**

**.- Ese es el problema…-murmuró bajo olvidando que Kagome también era un youkai. Ella solo rió y pudo ver como las mejillas de su esposo se sonrojaban levemente y lo besó.**

**Verdaderamente todo parecía calmo excepto las veces que Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha intentaban separar a Yuki de Kouga: ambos por un amor ciego hacia la joven la querían hacer recapacitar, pero nada servía, siempre ella terminaba besándolos y diciéndoles palabras tan convincentes y con tanto amor que ambos desistían de sus peleas con ella. Al igual que cuando pequeña se terminaban derritiendo a su encanto.**

**La miko cerró sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su esposo al tiempo que recordaba a Inu yasha y todo lo que les había hecho pasar…parecía que hubiese sido ayer cuando todos los youkais del castillo querían asesinarla o cuando Inu yasha seguía insistiendo en que la amaba.**

**Suspiró. Eso aún le pesaba: la soledad de aquel hanyou llenaba de angustia su corazón cada vez que pensaba en él, a pesar de que su aspecto no cambiaba su corazón parecía destinar a estar solo hasta el día que le salvó la vida a una joven campesina quien desde ese día se jugó todo lo que tenía por conseguir el amor de aquel hermoso chico de ojos dorados que la había rescatado.**

**A pesar de que en un inicio para Inu Yasha solo era una chica agradecida Kagome sabía que con el tiempo su corazón estaba cediendo, su intuición le decía que ella era la correcta para él y se decidió a lograr que ambos estuviesen juntos a costa de lo que fuese. Sesshoumaru siempre le criticaba que aún se entrometía en cosas que no tenían que ver con ella, pero le era inevitable, no podía dejar así a Inu Yasha…ya habían sido demasiados años de soledad y la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad…no dejaría que por culpa de su orgullo nuevamente perdiera la oportunidad de amar o echase todo a perder.**

**.- Papi! Iré por helado…quieres? –murmuró el joven hijo apareciendo por la puerta sacando a la miko de sus pensamientos, se giró para verlo y pudo notar como con cada día que pasaba se volvía más guapo.**

**.- bajamos enseguida…-murmuró él-**

.**- ya tiene 12 no?...-vio a Sesshoumaru asentir- y Yuki 15….y aún parecen unos niños..-rió.**

**.- Lo son Kagome…aún son unos cachorros…-exclamó él caminando mientras tomaba la mano de su mujer. Nunca aceptaría que sus hijos comenzaban a crecer.  
**

**.- No Sessho…ella sí es un cachorro-murmuró mientras captaba levemente su atención- estoy embarazada…-lo vio quedarse quieto- será una niña…**

**.- Qué?!! –la miró de golpe sintiendo como todo lo vivido con Yuki se repetía: otra hija más de cuerpo perfecto, hermosa y deseada…no podría soportarlo…no otra vez…**

**.- Sí…será niña y Souta quiere que se llame Sakura...-sonrió ella y disfrutó una vez más cómo su esposo divagaba entre la alegría y la locura- esto al parecer no tiene fin...amor...-rió.**

**_FIN  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Uff!! me costó mucho poder hacer este final! y la verdad ni siquiera sé si aún me gusta por completo!! así que prefiero ver sus comentarios y de ahí sacar una conclusión! XD....

Bueno...en verdad quería agradecer a todos/as los/as que me apoyaron en este fic, en verdad en un inicio solo lo publiqué porque tenía algo escrito! gracias a su apoyo este se fue convirtiendo en algo muy agradable de escribir!...espero haberlos hecho disfrutar un buen rato leyendo que era mi misión más importante con esto!

Nuevamente repito muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! por darse el tiempo de dejar reviews y también para los/as que se daban el tiempo de leer!

Espero verlos/as en otro de mis fics! y también espero no haberlos/as defraudado con el final!

Muchísimas gracias!

Nos veremos!

Ja na! nOn


End file.
